


Disheartened

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Daud-centric, Dragon Age Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Past Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin, Slash, Sort Of, a bit of femslash, no sex here, страдания, частичный кроссовер с Dragon age
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Дауд совершенно перестает что-либо понимать в этих политических заговорах: сначала подставь лорда-защитника, потом спаси лорда-защитника. Казалось бы, отличный способ исправить самую страшную ошибку в его жизни, да только как, если единственному человеку, способному ему помочь, уже абсолютно все равно на этот мир.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> English translation available: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389393/chapters/43549565
> 
> Частичный кроссовер с Dragon Age. Многие люди связаны с Бездной так или иначе, метку Чужого для этого иметь необязательно. Смотрителей это, конечно, не устраивает, так что существует ритуал усмирения. Отделение человека от Бездны проходит с известными побочными эффектами: лишение чувств, эмоций, мечт, снов и стремлений.  
> Вместо казни Корво решают усмирить. 
> 
> *Disheartened - приведенный в уныние, опечаленный. 
> 
> Сильный ООС всех и вся, но 1) что вы мне сделаете, я в другом городе; 2) характер Корво в первом дизе не прописан от слова совсем; 3) чо хочу, то и ворочу. 
> 
> *Далила/Билли - очень фоном.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Stern_Ritter_U/status/1088440843424489472 - лучше всякого описания.
> 
> Опубликовано также здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7770421/19913582
> 
> Если вдруг у кого-то появится желание поддержать меня денюжкой :"3 https://ko-fi.com/therisingvalkyrie  
> Или https://money.yandex.ru/to/410014960244187?_openstat=template%3Bipulldown%3Bfundraisingpage

**Корво**

 

С трудом Корво заставил себя открыть глаза.  
  
Его тошнило. От боли, от голода и от всего происходящего в целом. Корво давно потерял счет времени, его ни разу не выводили в тюремный двор. В камере было решетчатое окно, но оно выходило прямо на эшафот, так что Корво старался смотреть в него пореже. За те полгода, что он здесь был, он видел немало расстрелов. Затхлый влажный запах навсегда въелся в его изувеченную кожу и оборванные волосы, Корво в этом был просто уверен.  
  
Его связи с Бездной было просто недостаточно, чтобы как-то себя спасти. Он помнил рассказы смотрителей, которые страшно меняли голос, чтобы нагнать больше ужаса, о том, что есть люди, которых сам Чужой отмечает своим порочным прикосновением, и тогда их связь с Бездной крепнет настолько, что они способны на многое, на что не способен обычный человек.  
  
Корво никогда не думал о боге из Бездны в серьезном ключе, но сейчас, находясь в таком бедственном и отчаянном положении, он думал о нем постоянно. Смотрители рассказывали много страшных вещей о Чужом, но от некоторых связанных с Бездной он слышал, что Чужой — добрый бог, у него можно просить защиты и покровительства, и он может даже ответить. Ответить и помочь по-настоящему, а не как это делают смотрители с их эфемерными рассказами о спасении себя через запреты.  
  
Когда Корво оставляли его палачи, позволяя отдохнуть, только чтобы начать все заново на, видимо, следующий день, он закрывал болящие воспаленные глаза и пробовал взвывать к Чужому. Корво не знал, как это делать правильно, и, может, потому Чужой и не отзывался на его слова.  
  
Корво просто пытался схватиться за любую ниточку надежды, которая помогла продержаться ему еще один день.  
  
Он так страшно устал.  
  
В мозг въелась одна единственная мысль, которая всегда была с ним и которая всегда оставалась ясной и четкой: не давать палачам то, чего они так хотят. Не соглашаться с обвинениями, хотя это становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее с каждым днем. Отстоять свою честь было первостепенной задачей, пусть он умрет здесь.  
  
Умирать, конечно, не хотелось.  
  
Корво спасали мысли о дочери. Он понятия не имел, где Эмили и что с ней, и часто он просил Чужого именно о ней. Он запрещал себе думать о Джессамине, хотя часто не мог с собой справиться и возвращался к ней снова и снова. Он закрывал глаза и мысленно переносился в ее спальню, призрачно ощущал прикосновения и ловил улыбку, а потом, открывая глаза, задыхался от ужаса и от простого осознания: этого уже никогда не будет. Ничего уже не будет. Ее похоронили, а народ империи уверен, что убийцей стал ее же лорд-защитник.  
  
От одной лишь мысли об этом в Корво поднималась ярость. Всякий раз он был уверен, что сил на нее уже нет, и всякий раз она вспыхивала в нем пожаром и жгла изнутри так, что больно становилось от бездействия.  
  
Может, и ярость помогала ему еще держаться. Хвататься за глупую надежду о том, что все еще изменится, что все образуется.  
  
Если Чужой того пожелает, мысленно добавлял Корво, надеясь, что это заставит его обратить на жалкую жизнь свое внимание.  
  
Похоже, этого все еще было недостаточно, и Корво давился своим отчаянием, не зная, что делать. Хотелось бросаться на стены, выть, биться, сдирать о грубый камень ногти и кожу.  
  
Вместо этого Корво лежал недвижимо, наслаждаясь редкой минутой покоя между пробуждением, скудным завтраком и очередной пыткой.  
  
Корво услышал шаги в коридоре и задержал дыхание, будто это помогло бы ему стать невидимым и оказаться где-то не здесь. Он плотно сомкнул веки, но детский способ спрятаться уже давным-давно не работал. Он представил вокруг себя теплую безопасную спальню, и вдруг ощущения стали такими реальными, что на мгновение он растерялся и перепутал сон с явью. Такое с ним происходило и раньше, сны у Корво всегда были правдоподобно яркими, спящее сознание открывалось для Бездны, и она текла сквозь Корво уверенной рекой.  
  
Здесь, в серости, боли и отчаянии это ощущалось особенно сильно. Сбегая от сырой реальности, где мерзкие предатели пытались вытянуть из него признание в убийстве, Корво пытался спрятаться в Бездне, да только его связь с ней была слишком слаба. Он мог чувствовать ее, он по звуку находил амулеты и руны, разбросанные по городу, пару раз он видел святилища, одно из них было с большим портретом Чужого, и у Корво внутри тогда затрепетало от осознания того, что бог из Бездны реален.  
  
Он представил себе святилище: драпированная фиолетовая ткань, маленький неаккуратный деревянный столик, сколоченный из того, что нашлось под рукой, колючая проволока, несколько фонарей с неземным светом и руна, звенящая так, что сводит зубы, как от холода.  
  
Громко бряцнули ключи, грубый окрик заставил его открыть глаза, вырывая из личного рая в задворках сознания. Корво лучше бы послушал пение тысячи рун, чем это. Он шумно вдохнул и встал, тело моментально отозвалось болью: все потревоженные ожоги, раны и синяки. Корво потер запястья, стесанные от наручников и жестких железных оков, держащих его на пыточном стуле, окинул трех мрачных усталых стражников и одного смотрителя с шарманкой взглядом и под очередное «живее!» подошел к одному из них. Он повернулся спиной, чтобы на руки навесили железные браслеты.  
  
С каждым днем наручники становились будто все тяжелее.  
  
Привычными коридорами Корво провели в допросную.  
  
Корво думал, что его уже сложно чем-то испугать, но он увидел Верховного Смотрителя Кемпбелла, Берроуза и еще горстку смотрителей, молчаливо стоящих у стен, прячущих лица за масками. У многих из них были шарманки, и у Корво по спине пополз холодок. Кемпбелл и Берроуз редко его навещали, но смотрителей здесь было явно больше, чем обычно.  
  
— Неужели вы думали, мы не узнаем о вашей связи с Бездной? — сказал лорд-регент без прелюдий, блеск в его глазах не выражал ничего хорошего, и у Корво пережало горло. Он покосился на смотрителей, чувствуя, как его наручники расстегивают, только чтобы через полминуты приковать его к пыточному креслу, которое уже давно пропитало его кровью, потом и слезами. — Об этом всегда ходили слухи при дворе, — продолжал Берроуз. Кемпбелл отчего-то был молчалив и стоял за его спиной мрачной тенью, сложив руки за спиной, будто ему вся эта затея не слишком нравилась. — Серконос всегда был известен своими сектами.  
  
От упоминания далекой полузабытой родины у Корво пополз холодок по спине.  
  
Он понимал, к чему они вели.  
  
Его не казнят, он сделают хуже. Они лишат его Бездны, сделают безвольной куклой и уже тогда заставят подписать признание.  
  
Сердце заколотилось где-то в горле, кулаки сжались против воли, и Корво беспомощно рванулся в железных оковах. Он бы завыл, если мог, но просить было бессмысленно, а унижаться перед мерзкими предателями еще больше было уже слишком.  
  
Его честь и так растоптана и вываляна в грязи, а он еще за что-то хватается.  
  
У Корво никогда не было своего святилища, он и к запретной руне прикасался-то лишь раз, а амулеты вовсе никогда не носил. Он никогда не молился Чужому до того, как попал в тюрьму, но Чужой ни разу ему и не ответил. Корво вдруг ощутил беспомощную злобу на бога, но она тут же пропала: злиться на него было так же бессмысленно, как надеяться.  
  
Конечно, слухи ходили.  
  
Первый лорд-защитник, родившийся не на Гристоле, один этот факт уже вызывал при дворе неодобрение и удивление. Лорд-защитник родом с Серконоса, где аббатство никак не может совладать со слугами Чужого, это еще более весомый повод для сплетен.  
  
Корво подумал про тех наемников, прячущих лица, которым предатели заказали убийство Джессамины: они точно обладали не человеческими силами, и скорее всего были связаны с Бездной и связаны гораздо крепче, чем Корво.  
  
— Как иронично, что первый лорд-защитник не с Гристоля оказался мало того, что убийцей, так еще и последователем Чужого.  
  
Корво смотрел в ответ с плохо сдерживаемой яростью. Это, конечно, все было не так, но он был просто уверен, что им ничего не стоит подкинуть ему несколько рун и амулетов в спальню. Или даже святилище соорудить в придачу. Да только все, что он скажет, ничего не изменит, только унизит еще больше.  
  
— Вам прекрасно известно, чем грозит связь с Чужим, — сказал Берроуз, явно наслаждаясь своей победой.  
  
Корво метнул дикий загнанный взгляд на смотрителей. Те сдвинулись по какому-то незаметному приказу. Наверняка среди них тоже были те, чью связь с Бездной разорвали. Неподвластные ей и всем страстям мира в придачу становились, пожалуй, просто идеальными смотрителями.  
  
Корво бессильно закрыл глаза и отвернулся, насколько позволяли оковы, дыша медленно и глубоко, но с трудом, через силу, а паника, поднявшаяся в груди, требовала немедленно бежать. Он бы с удовольствием поддался ей, если бы его не держали.  
  
Он еще раз подумал об Эмили и, пока еще мог что-то чувствовать, постарался запомнить тоску и ужас за ее судьбу и то, как сильно он ее любит.  
  


***

  
  
Корво открыл глаза.  
  
Тело болело. Он знал, почему: пытки не прошли даром. Корво глубоко вдохнул и обнаружил, что дышать ему легко-легко, далеко не так, как было еще день назад, когда он давился отчаянием.  
  
Сейчас от отчаяния остались лишь воспоминания о том, что это такое. Как это чувствуется, Корво уже не был уверен и никогда он уже больше об этом не узнает, и мысль об этом показалась ему удовлетворительной. Корво моргнул, оглядывая камеру, где его оставили. Она была точно такой же, как и вчера. Он полежал еще немного, ощущая себя несколько потеряно и пусто, но скоро привык к этому и встал. У входа обнаружилась оставленная еда, и Корво без лишнего промедления поел. Пища была безвкусной, как и все эти месяцы до того.  
  
После он сел на узкую неудобную койку и сложил руки на коленях. Какие дела могли быть в тюремной камере? Он решил просто подождать, пока за ним придут, ведь обязательно же должен кто-то прийти после того, как его подвергли ритуалу усмирения. Наверное. Корво не знал наверняка, раньше он никогда с усмиренными близко не сталкивался, при дворе таких людей не держали, разве что среди смотрителей, но и с ними Корво близко никогда не общался. До того, как попал в тюрьму, конечно.  
  
Скоро за ним пришли. На этот раз это были один смотритель и один стражник. Смотритель сквозь маску смотрел безразлично и спокойно, и Корво подумал, что он, может, тоже усмиренный. Стражник же посмотрел с некоторым беспокойством. Корво не обратил на него внимания.  
  
Корво не стали заковывать в наручники. Его привели в допросную, усадили в знакомое кресло, но приковывать не стали тоже. Он спокойно сложил руки на колени и окинул гостей взглядом.  
  
Один из смотрителей подал Корво зеркало. Он не видел себя уже очень долгое время и теперь мог легко подметить изменения: он сильно осунулся, был очень бледен, и у него прибавилось морщин. На лбу хорошо было видно клеймо усмиренного: такой же символ смотрители носят на масках. Корво вернул зеркало и уставился на Кемпбелла с Берроузом.  
  
Кемпбелл подошел к нему, внимательно посмотрел и произнес:  
  
— Подпишите признание, Корво.  
  
Корво ответил:  
  
— Нет.  
  
Берроуз уставился на него практически в ужасе. Он разомкнул губы, удивленно уставился на Кемпбелла, тот повернулся к лорду-регенту и хмуро, давя на голос, произнес:  
  
— Я говорил вам, что усмирение ничего не даст!  
  
— Почему, Корво? — справился с собой Берроуз, и Корво просто ответил:  
  
— Потому что я этого не делал.  
  
Берроуз вспыхнул моментально, лицо пошло красными пятнами, и он стиснул кулаки.  
  
Кемпбелл повторил мрачное: «А я говорил…». Он вздохнул и повернулся к Корво опять, видимо, что-то про себя решая.  
  
— Казнить его теперь все равно нет никакого смысла, — сказал он, — к тому же, аббатство не убивает усмиренных.  
  
— В таком случае, почему бы не оставить его? — тут же вступил Берроуз. Они так спокойно обсуждали свои планы прямо при Корво, раньше бы это насторожило и удивило бы его, но сейчас ему было все равно. Рассказывать кому-либо все равно не было никакого смысла. Да и некому рассказывать. — Как пример того, что даже среди высокопоставленных людей бывают подобные… еретики.  
  
Кемпбелл воодушевился, идея явно ему понравилась. Наверное, он очень сожалел, что усмирять людей, не связанных с Бездной, нельзя, тогда бы он решил столько проблем. Корво рассуждал об этом мимоходом, потому что в их разговоре он не находил для себя никакой полезной информации.  
  
Скоро Корво отвели обратно в камеру, где и оставили. Снов он в ту ночь не видел, как не увидит их ни в одну из последующих ночей.  
  
Корво помнил, какими были кошмары, и как плохо ему было после них, так что нынешнее состояние казалось ему благом.  
  
****

**Дауд**

****  
  
Чужой был чем-то раздражен: Дауд чувствовал это в наэлектризованном воздухе, которым дышал. Где-то вдалеке рокотало море, с которого шла гроза. Небо потяжелело, закоптилось, со стороны воды тянуло свежестью. Дауд никогда еще не чувствовал, чтобы Чужой из-за чего-то злился. Он был уверен, что бог на это не способен. Он никогда не раздражался ни из-за одного действия Дауда, он никогда не осуждал, что бы Дауд ни сделал. Мог только прокомментировать с ехидной усмешкой, но за этим ехидством никогда не скрывалось злобы.  
  
Что же произошло теперь?  
  
Дауд потер метку сквозь перчатку, но ответов это ему не принесло.  
  
Он отвернулся от беспокойного моря, все гадая, что же так расстроило Чужого, и поскорее забрался на крыши, становившиеся все выше по мере отдаления от береговой линии. Наверху было как-то спокойнее, Дауд не слишком торопился, направляясь к нужному зданию, хотя сердце колотилось в горле, и рукам стало так холодно. Дауд думал, он давно уже разучился испытывать тревогу, но сейчас это была именно она. Она мешала ему дышать полной грудью, хорошо, что хоть пальцы не дрожали, это было бы уже совсем унизительно.  
  
Как будто перед собой можно унизиться еще больше.  
  
Было тихо, как обычно тихо бывало в бедных кварталах по эту сторону реки. Дауд перемахнул на очередную крышу, как откуда-то издалека послышалось сообщение по громкоговорителю. Дауд остановился, прислушиваясь.  
  
_**ВНИМАНИЕ, ГРАЖДАНЕ ДАНУОЛЛА. УБИЙЦА КОРВО, НА СОВЕСТИ КОТОРОГО СМЕРТЬ НАШЕЙ ДОБРОЙ ИМПЕРАТРИЦЫ И ИСЧЕЗНОВЕНИЕ ЛЕДИ ЭМИЛИ, НАСЛЕДНИЦЫ ТРОНА, ВМЕСТО КАЗНИ БЫЛ ПОДВЕРГНУТ РИТУАЛУ УСМИРЕНИЯ. РЕШЕНИЕ БЫЛО ПРИНЯТО В СОГЛАСОВАНИИ С АББАТСТВОМ ОБЫВАТЕЛЕЙ, ТАК КАК ИМЕННО ТАКАЯ УЧАСТЬ И ДОЛЖНА ЖДАТЬ ЕРЕТИКОВ.**_  
  
Дауд определенно точно знал: у Корво не было метки Чужого. Он бы почувствовал, если бы она была.  
  
Да не может же быть такое, что лорд-защитник императрицы поклонялся Чужому прямо во дворце, у смотрителей под носом?  
  
Но если бы он не был связан с Бездной, ритуал бы не сработал.  
  
Дауд ощутил, как по спине пополз холодок, а в груди разлилась жгучая горькая вина. Он встряхнул головой, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Он глупо надеялся, что, может, что-то можно исправить, но город уже задыхался в агонии, а единственный человек, который, пожалуй, способен был что-то изменить, теперь носит на лбу смотрительское клеймо и ничего больше в этой жизни не хочет.  
  
Дауд шумно вдохнул, пытаясь побороть липкое чувство безвыходности.  
  
Чувство никак не пропадало, и Дауд поспешил возобновить движение, выбирая маршрут посложнее, чтобы забить голову чем-либо. Иначе он никак не мог перестать представлять, как ему вскрывают черепную коробку и вырезают метку с руки, а потом клеймят лоб и оставляют таким — безвольным, бесчувственным и бесцельным. Усмиренных убивать не принято, но Дауд предпочел бы смерть такому существованию.  
  
Он перемахнул на крышу повыше и подумал о том, что совсем разучился жить без сил Чужого.  
  
Паб назывался «Песья яма». Дауд остановился на крыше одного из соседних зданий и оглядел округу. Ранее с ним связалась группа аристократов, которая представилась как «сочувствующие юной наследнице».  
  
Дауда тянуло на невеселый смех: сначала одна кучка аристократов заказывает ему убийство императрицы, а теперь другая кучка аристократов хочет, чтобы он спас ее дочь.  
  
Как же это все глупо.  
  
Дауд ненавидел парадные двери. Или, пожалуй, двери в принципе. Он предпочитал окна и прорехи в крышах, но сюда он пришел не грабить и не убивать, а, вроде как, чтобы договориться о деле. Ему пришлось спуститься с крыши. На земле стоять тоже было как-то неуютно.  
  
На мгновение Дауду захотелось обернуться, чтобы проверить, следует ли за ним «хвост» и из нескольких китобоев. Он подавил это малодушие. Вряд ли здесь его будут убивать, хотя есть и за что. Даже если убивать и соберутся, Дауд убьет первым.  
  
Вошел он тихо, скользнул мимо барной стойки и в помещении увидел только двоих.  
  
— А вот и наш убийца, — прокомментировал один из них, тот, что был выше. Дауд нехорошо прищурился и со злым ехидством подумал: «Выбирай слова осторожнее». Почему-то первой реакцией на этих двоих: бывшего адмирала (его Дауд сразу узнал) и какого-то лорда — было именно желание обнажить меч. — Я адмирал Хэвлок. А это лорд Пендлтон.  
  
— В нашем маленьком сообществе я представляю аристократию, — вставил он тут же.  
  
Аристократов Дауд не любил так же, как и парадные двери.  
  
— Итак, Дауд, — собственное имя из чужих уст резануло, но Дауд смолчал. Хэвлок продолжал, облокотившись на стойку: — мы давно собираем союз лоялистов. Людей, жаждущих покончить с тиранией лорда-регента, которая началась… не без вашего участия.  
  
Он выдержал паузу, ожидая реакции, но Дауд опять ничего не сказал. Внутри поднялось раздражение, но его имели право винить. Он заслуживал. Впрочем, только этим адмирал и ограничился.  
  
— Не страшась казни, мы поклялись…  
  
— Избавьте меня от красивых речей, — оборвал Дауд. Лорд Пендлтон стушевался и сомкнул губы, казалось, оскорблено. — К делу.  
  
— По нашим данным, лорда Корво собирались казнить, — продолжил за него Хэвлок. — Однако в последний момент решение было изменено и его подвергли ритуалу усмирения. Мы были слишком осторожны и оттого слишком промедлили.  
  
Дауд внутренне похолодел опять и ответил:  
  
— Об этом я уже слышал.  
  
— Однако он все еще нужен нам.  
  
— И я нужен вам, чтобы вытащить его из тюрьмы, — закончил за него Дауд.  
  
— Именно так, — заключил лорд Пендлтон. Дауд бы расхохотался. Во имя Чужого! Одни аристократы заказывают ему подставить лорда-защитника. Другие аристократы заказывают ему спасти его. — Мы знаем, вы работали… с другой политической стороны, — Дауду захотелось усмехнуться от выбранных эвфемизмов, — но мы понимаем, что дело для вас только в деньгах, мы готовы предложить вам больше, чем предложили тогда.  
  
Дауду захотелось заорать: какие к черту деньги, да что ты понимаешь?! Но он промолчал, сверля его нехорошим взглядом.  
  
Потом пожал плечами:  
  
— Я согласен.  
  
Они явно не ожидали столь быстрого согласия. Явно думали о том, насколько же Дауд продажен, раз за деньги он готов так легко менять стороны. Дауду было плевать, никаких сторон он не выбирал. Все, что его интересовало, — это шанс исправить то, что он своими руками разрушил. Хотя бы поучаствовать в этом.  
  
Из лорда-регента вышел отвратительный правитель, он не нравился многим, так что наличие оппозиции Дауда не удивляло.  
  
— Вообще усмиренных держат в Аббатстве, — сказал Хэвлок. — Но о переводе лорда-защитника объявлено не было. Медлить больше нельзя, мы надеемся, он все еще в Колдридже…  
  
— О, вы надеетесь… — не сдержался Дауд, но завершать ехидную мысль не стал. — Я беру предоплату, — бросил он, и те не стали возражать. — Я так понимаю, план у вас есть…  
  
— Был, — возразил Хэвлок, с явным отвращением кидая ему кошель с монетами. — Пока Корво не усмирили. Все должно было быть иначе. Остальное получите после того, как приведете его сюда.  
  
Со вздохом Дауд подумал: «Дилетанты…».  
  
— Да, и еще вам пригодится это, — оживился лорд Пендлтон и протянул ему какие-то бумаги. — Это планы тюрьмы, здесь отмечена камера, где находится лорд-защитник… по крайней мере, где он находился до ритуала. И, Дауд, давайте без лишней жестокости.  
  
Дауд подавил раздражение и кивнул.  
  
— И еще кое-что, — продолжал лорд Пендлтон. — Один наш союзник был обнаружен и схвачен. Тиг Мартин, смотритель… бывший смотритель. Его держат на площади Холджера. Было бы хорошо, если бы вы спасли и его.  
  
Дауд едва не ляпнул, что в благотворители для смотрителей он не нанимался, но вовремя прикусил язык. За это ему тоже заплатили.  
  
Одна мысль о спасении смотрителя ему претила.  
  
Он даже не стал проверять кошели, окинул этих людей взглядом и вышел не прощаясь. Он запрыгнул на ближайшую крышу, отбежал на приличное расстояние и, оказавшись подальше от паба, перешел на спокойный шаг. За спиной появилась Билли, поравнялась с ним и некоторое время они шли молча, а потом Дауд обронил:  
  
— Достань мне смотрительский костюм.  
  
Билли кивнула и рванулась в бок — Дауд услышал, как ее каблуки встретились с соседней крышей, а потом она исчезла.  
  
До затопленного квартала отсюда было рукой подать. Дауд добрался быстро, о чем скоро пожалел. Стоило ему оказаться «дома», нечему теперь было отвлекать его от мыслей об усмирении. Даже звучало страшно. Ладно Корво (нет, не ладно, Дауд лишь пытался себя успокоить) — он не знал, что такое прикосновение Чужого по-настоящему. Дауд знал, знал, насколько бог ласков и отзывчив, насколько он может быть заботлив (и безразличен). Дауд много знал о Чужом. Сама мысль о том, чтобы лишиться этого вызывала тревогу.  
  
Больше парадных дверей и аристократов Дауд не любил только смотрителей.  
  
Дауд кинул планы тюрьмы на один из деревянных столов. Чтобы успокоиться, он завернул в маленькую комнатушку-пристройку и с облегчением увидел свое личное святилище.  
  
Чужой с портрета смотрел с безразличным достоинством. Дауд подошел ближе, окинул взглядом синие бутоны, налитые сочным цветом. Они собственнически оплели дорогую тяжелую рамку, ножки алтаря, столешницу, расползлись по полу и вообще потихоньку захватывали комнату, пряча за лепестками и листвой надписи, сделанные на стенах. Дауд зажег светильник, его голубоватый неземной свет, отразившийся от Бездны, осветил лицо Чужого, и Дауд сел, скрестив ноги, облегченно выдыхая. Здесь он чувствовал себя дома, здесь грань между этим миром и Бездной казалась такой тонкой, что ее можно прорвать взмахом ресниц. Чужой не являлся, но Дауд чувствовал его взгляд и внимание, по коже они ощущались мурашками.  
  
Он мог злиться на черноглазого ублюдка сколько угодно, да только Чужой сказал ему с самого начала, что он лишь наблюдатель. На мир ему все равно, участь целых городов его не очень-то интересует.  
  
Мерить Чужого человеческими мерками было неправильно, но Дауд ничего не мог с собой сделать. В конце концов, он сам просто человек, который наделал очень много ошибок. А людям свойственно перекладывать ответственность на других.  
  
Чужой все еще был чем-то раздражен, но чувствовалось, что он немного успокоился. Похоже, шторма сегодня все же не будет, может, пройдет дождь. Спрашивать у него было бесполезно. Не ответит. Он давно не светился перед Даудом, давно не говорил с ним, Дауд лишь чувствовал его присутствие и взгляд. Его такое пренебрежение практически обижало.  
  
Чужой как-то с усмешкой сказал: «Мир на тебе не сомкнулся».  
  
Дауд это слишком хорошо знал и на практике.  
  
Да только Дауд помог миру рухнуть. Так глупо и так опрометчиво. Потешил свое тщеславие: ему заказали убийство самой императрицы! Не каждый наемный убийца получает такой заказ, не каждый день и не каждый год срываешь такой куш. Такое раз в жизни бывает, и Дауд согласился без раздумий. Помогла озвученная сумма.  
  
Дауд привык: все меряется деньгами. Он не разуверился в этом, вовсе нет. Просто где они сейчас, эти деньги? Большая часть потрачена, уже даже не вспомнишь точно, на что.  
  
Как глупо.  
  
Деньги потрачены, а Дануолл умирает в чуме.  
  
Чужому, наверное, было так интересно смотреть за всем этим.  
  
Дауд посидел у его святилища еще немного, повертел руну, лежавшую на столешнице у картины, в пальцах, пока метку не начало жечь, а потом вышел к своему рабочему месту. Планы Колдриджа у Дауда тоже имелись, он бывал там как-то. Его чаще забрасывало в богатые дома, когда одни лорды и леди заказывали убийство других лордов и леди. Удивительно, но планировки особняков и поместий были так похожи.  
  
На плане, который ему передали «лоялисты» была отмечена пятая камера в изолированной секции В. Эта секция, насколько он слышал, предназначалась для смертников. Если Корво больше не собираются убивать, его вряд ли будут держать там и дальше. Дауд уже начал прикидывать, как попасть в тюрьму, не просто так он приказал Билли найти костюм смотрителя. Проще всего будет прикинуться кем-то своим, а раз теперь в тюрьме живет усмиренный (лоялисты только надеются, что он все еще там), то смотрители должны быть тоже.  
  
Дауда обдало холодной волной, послышались шаги, и на стол возле планов легла униформа. Билли присела на столешницу с краю, та опасно заскрипела, и Дауд предостерегающе на Билли посмотрел. Эффекта это не возымело.  
  
— Ты кажешься слишком загруженным, — сказала она, голос из-за противогаза звучал приглушенно. Дауд хмыкнул и опасливо потрогал униформу смотрителя, не желая знать, с кого Билли ее сняла. Маска смотрела на него пустыми прорехами для глаз и скалилась. — С каких пор мы воюем за «хороших»?  
  
— Это не «хорошие», — ответил Дауд спокойно, не разозлившись на нее. Билли он, возможно, позволял очень и очень многое, даже не думая о том, аукнется ли это когда-нибудь или нет. — Это просто очередной заказ. Аристократы не могут договориться между собой, вот и все.  
  
— Как всегда, — обронила Билли. Дауд в ответ хмыкнул и развернул униформу. Он посмотрел на вышитые золотым символы на рукавах, и его внутренне передернуло. Билли слезла со стола, поправила капюшон и насмешливо сказала: — Оставляю тебя наедине с этим, не буду мешать.  
  
Дауд нехорошо зыркнул ей в спину и сказал:  
  
— Скажи Томасу, пусть собирается. Прихвати еще нескольких, тоже пойдешь. Один я в это волчье логово не полезу. И собери еще группу, пусть идут на площадь Холджера, там прикован смотритель по имени Тиг Мартин. Освободите его.  
  
Билли кивнула — наверняка под противогазом поморщившись — и растворилась в воздухе ворохом черных частиц.  
  
Дауд переоделся, думая о том, что какой-то смотритель, носивший эту одежду, голым проснется в мусорном баке через несколько часов. Эта мысль его повеселила.  
  
Какая длинная ночь им предстоит.


	2. Глава 2

_**Дауд** _

Судя по планам тюрьмы, проще всего попасть в секцию В было из главного коридора. И в этом главном коридоре наверняка полно стражи. Дауд окидывал взглядом внушительный угнетающий фасад Колдриджа, вполуха слушая, как ворчат за его спиной китобои, жалуясь на шарманку. Она играла где-то в отдалении, но даже на таком расстоянии сверлила голову и от нее крутило желудок. Сколько же там смотрителей с шарманками, раз слышно аж от входа в катакомбы?

Через главный ход Дауда вряд ли пустят, он это понимал. Наверняка потребуют представить какие-то документы или приказ о назначении сюда, так что Дауд решил не испытывать судьбу.

Дауд мысленно представил план тюрьмы: главный коридор, налево идет секция В, а также дверь на площадку с эшафотом. Можно пройти через нее, поискать вентиляционные трубы или шахты, которые на плане отмечены не были.

Шарманка повизжала немного и стихла.

— Узнайте, находится ли Корво все в той же камере В05, — сказал Дауд, повернувшись к китобоям. — Если он не там, то найдите его. Как только найдете, зачищайте коридоры к выходу, первыми снимайте шарманщиков, — на него молча смотрели шесть пар стеклянных глаз, которые бликовали от прожекторов. — Только попробуйте мне тревогу поднять, все ясно?

Они кивнули и бесшумно дернулись с места, тихо и стремительно пересекли реку, практически не коснувшись воды, и ловко перелезли через стену. Дауд посмотрел на мост: там он увидел двух охранников и смотрителя. Смотритель держал в руках шарманку, и Дауду захотелось в него выстрелить.

Зачем столько смотрителей на одного усмиренного, который уже опасности не представляет и представлять не может? Неужели лорд-регент настолько боится?

Дауд пересек реку и надел маску. В ней почему-то было тяжело дышать, тело под одеждой чесалось — хотелось поскорее закончить с этим и переодеться.

Он перелез через стену там же, где перелезали его китобои, — в смотрительском костюме это было делать очень неудобно — и увидел эшафотный двор.

На деревянном эшафоте находились трое осужденных. Один из тюремщиков готовил пистолет, второй, стоящий на смотровой площадке, зачитывал приговор. Дауд услышал что-то о Корво и заинтересованно перебрался чуть ближе, тогда и заметив смотрителя. Тот стоял в тени и следил за происходящим. Его Дауд убрал первым, придушил и беззвучно уволок тело подальше. Мимоходом он выяснил, что людей казнят за участие в заговоре, целью которого было помочь Корво сбежать из тюрьмы.

Значит, лоялистов раскрыли.

Значит, Корво им Дауд не отдаст. Слишком опасно. Еще не хватало лишиться идеальной возможности хоть как-то исправить то, что он натворил. Дауд готов выполнять их заказы до тех пор, пока они дают ему полезные наводки. Деньги в данном вопросе его не так уж интересовали, были вещи и поважнее.

Дауд встал на место смотрителя, благо, все они на одну маску и посмотрел в сторону двери. Над ней была большое окно без решеток, и точно под ним вентиляционная труба.

Казни Дауд мешать не стал.

Через несколько минут он попал в стены тюрьмы. Здесь пахло сыростью, плесенью, крысами и мочой. Дауд уже как-то был здесь: место далеко не самое приятное. Он не представлял, как люди здесь не то что срок отбывают, а хотя бы работают. Даже на улицах, вымерших от чумы, находиться было приятнее. Дауд окинул взглядом коридор и у двери в секцию В увидел шарманщика.

Внутри заскребло. Находиться в коридоре на виду у всех было не очень уютно. Дауд предпочел бы перемещаться где-то под потолком — так и хотелось запрыгнуть повыше.

Дауд надеялся, много времени это не займет.

Когда Дауд проходил мимо коридора в секцию В, направляясь в тюремный двор, потому что шарманщик выглядел так, будто был не настроен пускать в секцию В кого-либо, он обратил внимание, что в секции четыре этажа и за дверью стояло еще двое смотрителей.

Похоже, Корво оттуда так и не перевели. Возможно, просто не успели.

Дауд вышел во двор, дверь была открыта. Он услышал шарманку, и его продрало до мерзких мурашек. Ради Чужого, звук был отвратителен. Мозг просто плавился, перед глазами начинало немного рябить, а сами они слезились. Дауд поджал губы и поскорее шагнул в тень двора. Он спрятался за мусорным баком у стены, чувствуя себя на острие ножа. Чувство преследовало его постоянно, но сейчас, когда вокруг столько смотрителей, оно особенно сильно щекотало нервы.

Когда шарманка затихла, перед ним появилась Билли.

— Он в той же камере, на которую указали лоялисты, — сказала она. — На первом этаже секции. В других камерах на том этаже никого нет, но там дежурят смотрители и стражники. В секцию можно попасть не только через главный коридор, есть еще один путь через прогулочную дорожку.

— Ищите ключ, — отозвался Дауд. — Скорее всего, он у одного из стражников. Или, возможно, в допросной.

— Почему там?

— Потому что его наверняка много допрашивали, — Дауд хмыкнул. — Но туда я схожу сам. Нет, лучше займитесь тем, что вырубите всех в главном коридоре. Главное не поднимать лишнего шума, туда точно сбежится вся стража.

Билли кивнула и испарилась, окатив Дауда ледяной волной.

Дауд вышел со двора с другой стороны. Судя по всему, смотрители могли ходить по тюрьме как им вздумается, потому что ни один стражник не остановил его и не окрикнул. Все только провожали очень напряженными взглядами, боясь лишний раз шевельнуться.

Дауд подумал, что, может, надеть костюм было не такой плохой идеей.

Дверь в допросную была распахнута. Дауд дождался, пока стражник пройдет мимо, и зашел внутрь, прикрыв дверь. Пыточное кресло стояло по центру, заляпанное кровью, на полу ее тоже было прилично. В остывшей жаровне валялась кочерга и тавро. Дауд поморщился, подавил тошноту и отвернулся. Аудиограф он трогать не стал, обшарил ящики стола и нашел несколько подписанных ключей. Все они предназначались для камер из секции В, Дауд нашел нужный и спрятал в карман.

Добраться до камеры Корво проблем не составило. Дауда никто не останавливал. Он вышел из допросной, поднялся на прогулочную дорожку и без труда нашел ход до секции В. Он оказался в каких-то технических помещениях, здесь тоже дежурили стражники, но зато не было смотрителей, так что Дауд замедлился и в итоге аккуратно сложил бессознательные тела немногочисленных стражников в углу.

У входа в блок тоже дежурило двое. Тех уже бесшумно сняли китобои. У камеры Корво стояли двое смотрителей (один из них обратил внимание на движение), но и этих тоже вырубили. Дауд бы хотел посмотреть, как им перерезают глотки. Он подошел и обнаружил, что шарманщика у другой двери уже нет, как и всех офицеров, что ходили по коридору.

Он кивнул своим китобоям, и те поспешно скрылись из виду. Тогда он подошел, обратив внимание на то, что в соседних камерах действительно никого нет.

Вот это условия для лорда-защитника, конечно.

Когда Дауд видел Корво Аттано в прошлый раз, его держал один из ассасинов. Корво бился в магической хватке, выл так, как человек выть не способен, а в глазах у него сгорала ярость. Когда императрица упала к ногам Дауда, и ее кровь брызнула на камень, Дауд успел мельком увидеть его глаза: ни злобы, ни ярости там уже не было — только тусклое беспросветное отчаяние. Глаза мертвеца.

Сейчас глаза Корво нельзя было назвать мертвыми. В них не было ни злобы, ни отчаяния. На маску смотрителя на лице Дауда он смотрел с всепоглощающим затягивающим спокойствием и безмятежностью.

Дауд посмотрел на клеймо на его лбу. Выглядело оно точно так же, как и символ на маске смотрителей, и Дауд стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как кислотой изнутри его разъедает негодование. Он представил себя на его месте: заклейменного и запертого, и его опять затошнило. Дауд мог сколько угодно плеваться в сторону «черноглазого ублюдка», но расстаться он с ним был не готов.

Будь он на месте Корво, он бы лучше удавился. Дауду нравилось так думать, но на самом деле, будь он на месте Корво, такого желания бы у него и не возникло.

Никакого больше желания не возникло бы.

Дауда от этой мысли передернуло. Он достал ключ и открыл камеру.

Про усмиренных много что говорили в народе, но Дауд не был склонен верить слухам и додумкам. Он не знал, правдив ли тот факт, что воли у усмиренных нет, что прикажи — и сделают что угодно, без вопросов, но он решил попробовать.

— Идем, — сказал он хмуро, и Корво встал — без всяких вопросов, вышел из клетки (смотрителей уже спрятали) и выжидающе на него уставился. Дауд неожиданно растерялся. Теперь, когда он стоял ближе, то видел, как въелось в кожу черное клеймо.

Это отвратительно.

Дауду захотелось сбежать из Колдриджа как можно быстрее — на воздух. Иначе он задохнется.

Он моргнул и раскрыл глаза чуть шире, чтобы посмотреть через Бездну. Он увидел несколько тел охранников и смотрителей, а также снующих неподалеку китобоев, которые успешно выполняли свою работу по очистке коридоров.

Корво беспрекословно за ним последовал.

Коридоры были пусты и тихи. Китобои делали свое дело хорошо, Дауд через Бездну с удовлетворением увидел тела, сваленные в укромных уголках. Эти люди были еще живы, что тоже было хорошо. Наверное.

Корво вопросов не задавал, Дауд слышал его шаги и через Бездну видел своих людей, перемещающихся в тенях и за стенами. Их присутствие рядом успокаивало. Корво за спиной жутко нервировал. Дауду все чудилось, что вот-вот — и ему грудь пробьют мечом.

Жизнь за жизнь.

Но Корво просто шел следом.

Дауд спокойно провел его по опустевшим коридорам, практически довел до того, что ведет на выход, как тут Корво подал голос:

— Могу я поинтересоваться, куда меня ведут?

Он звучал монотонно и спокойно. Дауд стиснул кулаки и предпочел не отвечать.

Выйти через главный ход не удастся, это и так было ясно. Дауд замер, посмотрел через Бездну и, увидев охранника в сознании, пихнул Корво к стене, зажимая ему рот, чтобы тот не вздумал переспрашивать. Скоро Дауд услышал и шаги. Он поскорее обшарил взглядом коридор, увидел широкие трубы вентиляции под потолком и, не медля больше ни секунды, воткнул Корво в шею усыпляющий дротик. Тот дернулся и очень быстро обмяк.

Корво пробыл в тюрьме шесть месяцев, а весил все равно прилично. И на плече ощущался мешком с костями.

Дауд успел перенестись к потолку, прежде чем их бы заметили.

Он столько людей за свою жизнь перетаскал вот так, а спина с каждым годом болела все сильнее.

Дауд добрался до открытого проема над дверью в эшафотный двор.

Прыгать с тяжелым телом с высоты было не очень хорошим решением: Дауд успел воспользоваться переносом, но все равно больно ударился ступнями о землю. Он неслышно выругался, пытаясь перехватить Корво как-то удобнее. Рядом появилась Билли, окинула это взглядом, и Дауд был просто уверен, что услышал из-под противогаза хмыканье. Комментировать он это никак не стал. Площадка для эшафота, куда они выбрались, была пуста — Дауд еще раз посмотрел на нее через Бездну и все-таки на всякий случай забрался на крышу смотровой площадки.

— Отзывай людей, здесь мы закончили, — сказал Дауд Билли. Та кивнула и вернулась в стены тюрьмы.

Дауд стащил с себя маску смотрителя, жадно вдохнул и кинул ее на землю.

Больше никогда он в это одеваться не будет. Ни за что.

Дожидаться китобоев он не стал, отправился вперед один. Скоро его нагнала Билли и с усмешкой предложила отдать бессознательное тело ей или Томасу, но Дауд от нее лишь отмахнулся, про себя радуясь, что от тюрьмы до затопленного квартала буквально рукой подать.

С тяжелым телом на плече «рукой подать» оказалось слишком относительной категорией. Дауд не представлял, что бы он делал без сил Чужого. Без них Корво он бы точно не дотащил. Но когда он использовал перенос, то собственный вес и вес чужого тела будто исчезали, лишь метку приятно кололо.

Когда показалась череда полуразрушенных обвалившихся зданий, Дауд облегченно выдохнул, перемахнул через еще три крыши и наконец оказался «дома». Он перехватил Корво поудобнее, морщась.

Через несколько минут он скинул Корво на жесткую постель в одной из комнат поближе к собственному рабочему уголку. Спина захрустела, отозвалась болью, когда Дауд расправил плечи, и он поморщился. Поясница тоже была не рада, рука, которой он придерживал Корво, затекла, плечо болело, в левом колене почему-то щелкало.

«Старость», — грустно подумал Дауд, наклонился над Корво и убрал волосы с его лица, опасаясь соприкасаться с кожей так, будто клеймо могло передаться ему подобно чуме. Оно чернило лоб, выглядело тошнотворно, и Дауд поскорее отвернулся и ушел, наказав Томасу и Билли послеживать за ним.

По-хорошему очень хотелось отлежаться. Дауд поднялся в свою «спальню», посмотрел на жесткую постель с жестким матрасом, тяжело вздохнул, потер поясницу и все-таки прилег, думая о том, что надо было не выпендриваться и отдать Корво Билли. Спать не хотелось, хотелось, чтобы тело перестало болеть. Дауд с облегчением понял, что только это его мысли и занимает, что хорошо. Не хватало еще, чтобы разболелась голова.

В итоге он решил, что к лоялистам пойдет с утра, и с постели так и не встал. Через почти полчаса — по его внутреннему ощущению — вернулись китобои, которых он отправил за Тигом Мартином, отчитались, что дело сделано, бывший смотритель в целости доставлен в паб «Песья яма», и тогда Дауд позволил себе отключиться.

Проснулся он от того, что в глаза светило рассветное солнце. Дауд мрачно взглянул на небо в ответ, потом зажмурился и пошел проверить Корво.

Тот уже проснулся.

Он спокойно сидел на жесткой узкой койке, сложив руки на коленях, не предпринимал никаких действий, чтобы вырваться отсюда или хотя бы узнать, что происходит и где он. Билли стояла у дверей, спиной прислонившись к стене и сложив руки на груди. Когда Дауд вошел, она махнула ему и оставила их вдвоем.

— Я тебя помню, — сказал Корво. — Ты убил императрицу.

В его голосе не послышалось ни осуждения, ни боли, ни злобы, и Дауда замутило. Он поджал губы.

— И тебе доброе утро, — сказал он, смотря теперь Корво в лоб. Смотрительское клеймо проявлялось слишком четко, большими толстыми линиями.

— Зачем я здесь?

— Я… вроде как, пытаюсь исправить то, что сделал, — сказал Дауд с трудом, через силу, потому что подумал — быть честным с не способным на чувства и эмоции человеком будет просто.

Но просто не было.

— Мертвую-то не вернешь.

Дауд закрыл глаза и сделал медленный глубокий вдох.

— Есть кое-кто, кто хочет вернуть Эмили на трон. Я, вроде как, теперь в этом участвую.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Корво. Похоже, тема императрицы его не волновала. Не могла волновать, не в этом состоянии.

— Дауд.

— Клинок Дануолла, — со знанием дела отозвался Корво. Дауд ненавидел эту кличку, прицепившуюся к нему из-за каких-то газетенок.

— Я много о тебе слышал, вся аристократия очень нелестно о тебе отзывается, — он говорит так монотонно, что навевал сон.

— Да неужели, — выдохнул Дауд. Потом встряхнулся и перешел к делу. — Здесь ты в безопасности. Мне сейчас нужно будет уйти, но… — как будто Корво могло это волновать, Дауд прикусил язык, — в общем, располагайся.

Он еще раз окинул взглядом человека, которому сломал жизнь, и поскорее вышел. Обнаружившийся снаружи Билли, Дауд бросил:

— Если он захочет, — захотеть Корво больше не мог, но Дауд не знал, какое слово еще подобрать, — выйти из комнаты, то не держи его, только из этого здания не выпускай. И накорми.

Билли кивнула — как-то слишком сдержанно, и Дауд поскорее выбрался на улицу.

После ночных похождений с костлявым телом на плече все до сих пор болело. Дауд был рад размяться: он пробежался по крышам, дыша утренней сырой прохладой. В левом колене так и щелкало, безболезненно, но раздражающе.

До паба Дауд добрался быстро, еще немного походил по крышам соседних домов, потом заставил себя спуститься на землю и вошел через дверь.

Он обратил внимание на бывшего смотрителя: тот сидел за одним из столиков, казался очень задумчивым, и Дауд поскорее от него отвернулся, чтобы не мозолить себе глаза. Его китобои справились без лишних проблем, об этом он уже знал.

Было еще раннее утро, но Хэвлок уже был здесь; увидев Дауда, он окликнул лорда Пендлтона, и тот моментально вывернул из коридора, будто ждал.

— Из Колдриджа Корво я вытащил, — сказал Дауд спокойно и без приветствий. У лорда Пендлтона появился неприятный блеск в глазах. Дауд еще раз уверился в том, что поступил правильно, оставив Корво в логове. Там, окруженный шестью десятками китобоев, он всяко в большей безопасности, чем был бы здесь.

— Однако сюда вы его не привели, — ответил Хэвлок, сохраняя спокойный тон.

— И не приведу, — ответил Дауд. Лорд Пендлтон уставился на него в изумлении, разомкнул губы, чтобы начать возмущаться, но Дауд свистяще вздохнул и не дал ему начать.

— Ты, — он указал пальцем на Хэвлока, — бывший адмирал гристольского флота, уволенный за несогласие с лордом-регентом. Ты, — он перевел палец на лорда Пендлтона, — аристократ. Он, — Дауд указал на молчаливого бывшего смотрителя, на которого глядеть-то было мерзко, — бывшей смотритель, которого мои люди бесшумно и незаметно увели буквально у Кемпбелла из-под носа. А это все, — он обвел рукой помещение, — просто грязный паб на грязной улице.

— Хотите сказать, с вами он будет в большей безопасности? — у лорда Пендлтона в голосе прорезались мерзкие покровительственные нотки, присущие аристократам. Дауду захотелось вбить ему клинок в горло. Через рот.

— У меня «дома» несколько десятков обученных вооруженных людей, связанных с Бездной, сам Чужой следит за тем местом, — терпеливо отозвался Дауд, возможно, чуть приврав, но должный эффект это возымело. — Корво остается со мной.

— Думаете, к вам правительственные войска не сунутся? — подал голос бывший смотритель, и Дауд метнул к нему взгляд, которым можно было убить, если бы он умел.

— Они скорее придут сюда. Лорд-регент, конечно, идиот, — рассудил Дауд с усмешкой, — но все же не настолько, чтобы не следить за теми, кто из-за него оказался не у дел. А адмирал флота, пусть и бывший, все же достаточно влиятельная фигура.

Хэвлок, похоже, был с ним согласен, но что-то в его взгляде Дауду не давало покоя.

Раз этот союз организован, чтобы спасти наследницу и империю от лорда-регента, то откуда в его взгляде столько досады и разочарования? Корво нужен был им зачем-то именно здесь.

— Я видел казнь ваших людей в Колдридже, — поделился Дауд. — Ваш заговор вполне может быть раскрыт. Кто знает, вдруг лорд-регент уже подписывает приказ о вашем задержании. Подумайте об этом. На досуге.

Лорд Пендлтон сжал зубы, на его лице заходили желваки.

Как же его, похоже, бесило, что какой-то наемник не действует так, как им хочется.

Дауду нравилось выводить лорда Пендлтона из себя, да только и лорд Пендлтон выводил его в ответ одним своим присутствием и взглядом.

— Если вы не приведете Корво, то не получите остаток оплаты, — сказал он, пытаясь справиться с голосом. Дауд поборол желание разодрать ему лицо, пожал плечами и отвернулся, направившись на выход, хотя внутри от злобы и раздражения просто запекло. Дауд никогда не разуверится в том, деньгами можно измерить все, но когда об этом говорили другие — его это бесило. Особенно какой-то жалкий лорд, который отчаянно пытается казаться намного важнее, чем он есть на самом деле.

Дауд услышал тихое и шипящее «продажный убийца».

Вспороть бы ему глотку, да и дело с концом.

— Дауд, подождите, — подал голос бывший смотритель, и Дауд понадеялся, что ему хватит силы воли не бросить всем им под ноги гранату. Он закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и повернулся к нему.

Мысль о том, что этой ночью какой-то смотритель все же проснулся в мусорном баке без одежды, грела ему душу.

— Нам нужно еще разобраться с наследницей, — сказал тот, его голос звучал мягко и как-то монотонно.

Практически как у усмиренного, но усмиренным он не был, да и Бездной от него совершенно не тянуло.

— Мы полагаем, вы только передали ее предателям в указанном месте и не знаете ее настоящего местоположения?

Дауд стиснул зубы, метку кольнуло, как если бы он собирался использовать силу, но через перчатку она не просветила.

— Так и было, — сказал он все же.

Лорд Пендлтон смотрел на него с плохо скрываемым презрением.

Мартин же продолжал:

— Ее местонахождение должно быть указано у Верховного смотрителя Кемпбелла в дневнике.

— Я могу его устранить? — тут же переспросил Дауд, хотя на самом деле ответ его не очень волновал.

— Вы должны этого сделать.

Мысль об убийстве Кемпбелла Дауда успокоила.

Еще на подходе к затопленному кварталу Дауд с удовлетворением услышал в отдалении:

_**ВНИМАНИЕ, ГРАЖДАНЕ ДАНУОЛЛА. УБИЙЦА КОРВО, НА СОВЕСТИ КОТОРОГО СМЕРТЬ НАШЕЙ ДОБРОЙ ИМПЕРАТРИЦЫ И ИСЧЕЗНОВЕНИЕ ЛЕДИ ЭМИЛИ, НАСЛЕДНИЦЫ ТРОНА, СЕГОДНЯ НОЧЬЮ ВРЕМЕННО СБЕЖАЛ ИЗ ЗАКЛЮЧЕНИЯ.** _

Проснулись наконец-то.

Но в логово Дауд вернулся все же злющий. Лорд Пендлтон, явно считающий его просто падалью, выбесил. Китобои, чувствуя его настроение, старались под руку не попадаться: даже Билли не вышла его встретить, как делала обычно. Дауд не обратил на это должного внимания, он сразу прошел в свой рабочий уголок, где обнаружился проснувшийся Корво. Тот стоял совсем один и просто разглядывал карты, прицепленные к доскам. Дауд увидел, что Корво смотрит на огромный перечеркнутый красным портрет императрицы и на мгновение похолодел, но потом вспомнил, что Корво не чувствует.

— Я нихера не понимаю, — в сердцах воскликнул Дауд, громко кинув пистолет на стол. Корво обернулся и ровно переспросил

— Чего конкретно?

Дауд практически взбешенно посмотрел на него. Корво смотрел непозволительно спокойно и светил смотрительским клеймом на лбу. Дауд ничего не мог с собой поделать: ярость поднималась изнутри всякий раз, как он видел символ аббатства.

— Сначала подставь лорда-защитника, — все же сказал Дауд, зная, что Корво все равно никак не отреагирует, разве что добавит несколько совершенно ровных комментариев, которые никак не навредят. — Потом спаси лорда-защитника. Что за черт, Аттано, твоя задница слишком популярна в этом городе!

Корво моргнул. Осознают ли усмиренные метафоры?

— Тебе ведь все равно за эту задницу платят, — сказал он вдруг.

Дауд поперхнулся.

— И то верно, — выдавил он, не ожидая такого выбора слов от усмиренного.

Он потер лицо нервно, почему-то тянуло спросить, поел ли он, но Дауд в нянечки не нанимался.

Дауду было бы проще, если бы Корво хотел его убить, лез драться и махать мечом у горла, норовя снести голову. Так он себя и вел бы, не будь клейма на лбу. Но сейчас Корво лишь отвернулся от Дауда и опять уставился на портрет императрицы.

Дауд оставил его висеть как напоминание себе же о том, что он сделал, как ошибся. Напоминание о том, как из-за него город начал вымирать. Лорд-регент не делал для людей ничего, заболевшие его не интересовали.

Может, Джессамина была единственной, кто сумела бы сдержать этот поехавший мир в узде.

От этих мыслей никому лучше не становилось. Дауд еще раз окинул Корво взглядом и пошел наверх. Пусть Корво гуляет здесь как вздумается, Дауд не боялся его.

Суеверный и практически инстинктивный страх перед усмиренным не считается.

Дауд, конечно, не верил, что это может передаваться подобно чуме, как говорили некоторые на улицах, да только легче от этого все равно не становилось.

Как только Дауд стащил с себя тяжелый макинтош и расстегнул короткий камзол, в «спальне» появилась Билли. Почему-то в последнее время она все время носила противогаз, как будто что-то пыталась скрыть. Дауд списывал эту причуду на то, что ей всегда очень хотелось принадлежать к чему-то сильному и могущественному, а что как не символы указывают на принадлежность. Китобоев все узнают по противогазам.

— Что лоялисты сказали? — спросила она без приветствий, и Дауд хмыкнул.

— Заказали устранить Кемпбелла.

Билли заинтересовано наклонила голову вбок.

— А оплата?

— А, этот лордишка слишком меня выбесил. Вместо того чтобы думать о деньгах, думал о том, как не вскрыть ему грудную клетку.

Билли даже в противогазе выглядела разочарованной.

— Это на тебя не похоже, — сказала она так ровно, как могла.

— Думаешь, мне впервой выбивать деньги за заказ силой? — переспросил Дауд, стягивая с себя сапоги.

Билли не ответила, покосилась вниз, где Корво неспешно вышел в коридор.

— Разве правильно позволять ему вот так свободно здесь разгуливать? — сказала она медленно и как-то нехорошо.

— Он усмиренный, — отмахнулся Дауд, ложась. Поясница моментально заныла. На неудобную подушку неожиданно отозвалась шея. — Он ничего не сделает, потому что ему это не нужно. Пусть ходит.

«Он полгода просидел из-за меня в тюрьме без возможности выходить за пределы клетки и допросной, пусть делает что хочет», — вслух Дауд этого, конечно, не сказал. И мысленно тоже одернулся: Корво больше не может хотеть.

— Что-то еще? — вздохнул Дауд. Билли вздрогнула, встрепенулась и мотнула головой.

— Нет.

Она исчезла, окатив Дауда холодом, и он прикрыл глаза. Спать не хотелось, тем более на такой неудобной постели. За Кемпбеллом можно отправиться сегодняшней же ночью. Дауд свистяще вздохнул и позвал Томаса. Тот оказался рядом моментально, заслоняя собой свет, льющийся из дыры в крыше.

— Выясните, собирается ли Кемпбелл оставаться ночью в аббатстве. Раз уж они наконец заметили, что Корво больше не в тюрьме, смотритель должен как минимум занервничать.

Томас кивнул и исчез из поля зрения.


	3. Глава 3

**_Корво_ **

  
  
Китобой, прятавшая лицо за противогазом и носившая красный макинтош, представилась Билли. Отвечать ни на какие вопросы она не стала, и Корво решил не настаивать. Она принесла ему еды — настоящей, а не безвкусной, как было в тюрьме, — нехотя спросила, нужно ли что еще, и, получив отрицательный ответ, сказала, что он может свободно передвигаться по помещению. После ушла, махнув на него рукой.  
  
Корво поел и попробовал встать. В коленях ощущалась неприятная слабость, в голове было мутно. Вероятно, после того снотворного, что ему вкололи. Препарат явно был очень сильным, или Корво просто настолько ослаб в тюрьме. Было уже утро, туманный свет заливал комнату сквозь грязные окна. Помещение было маленьким, тем не менее, с двустворчатыми дверьми, в углу были свалены какие-то доски и другой хлам. Помимо кровати мебели больше не было.  
  
Он оставил попытки подняться, и через некоторое время к нему пришел мужчина, представившийся Даудом. Корво сразу узнал в нем убийцу Джессамины, хотя его лицо тогда он рассмотреть и не успел. Да и не до того ему было.  
  
Сейчас внутри на него ничего не отзывалось. Корво лишь задавался вопросом, зачем его вытащили из тюрьмы и притащили сюда. На этот раз Корво получил ответы на свои вопросы. Дауд выглядел бледным и, кажется, взволнованным. Корво показалось это несколько странным. Разве должен наемный убийца волноваться перед кем-то вроде него?  
  
Когда он ушел, Корво все же встал с постели. В коридоре было тихо. Там тоже валялось много досок, везде маячили двустворчатые двери и стояла тишина. Корво казалось, из этой тишины за ним наблюдали, но это его нисколько не волновало и волновать не могло.  
  
Он толкнул одну из дверей и попал в хорошо освещенное (из-за дыры в крыше) помещение. Лестница справа уходила наверх, и под полом второго этажа было рабочее место. Большие пробковые доски полностью завешаны какими-то картами, схемами, поверх них висели многочисленные черно-белые портреты. Все они были очерчены и перечеркнуты красным. Корво подошел ближе и обратил внимание на карандашный набросок императрицы, который был больше остальных.  
  
Он хорошо помнил, что с ней стало. И кто это сделал.  
  
Он помнил, как, пока ее убивали, он орал так, что сорвал голос. Помнил, как после, в тюрьме, позволил себе разрыдаться, кое-как давя в себе звуки. Помнил, что было просто невыносимо даже дышать. Еще несколько дней он не мог есть, и та сутками не прекращавшаяся истерика страшно его измотала. Каждый раз, как на эшафоте убивали очередного преступника, его заново выбивало из равновесия, и за ту слабость ему даже не было стыдно. Потом начались допросы и пришлось засунуть все это куда подальше, сжимать зубы и молчать.  
  
К счастью, сейчас от этого остались одни лишь воспоминания.  
  
Отсутствие эмоций и чувств давало некое ощущение… свободы. Было не больно, только тело еще немного ныло от всех пыток, через которые он прошел, но это не казалось важным и страшным. Это пройдет, и Корво даже не вспомнит.  
  
Он поднялся по ступеням наверх, поближе к дыре в крыше. Здесь была чья-то спальня, но личные вещи нисколько Корво не интересовали. Он лишь коротко окинул немногочисленные предметы мебели взглядом: жесткая неудобная на вид кровать (выглядела она, впрочем, лучше, чем тюремная койка), маленький стол, сундук с вещами, в углу еще лежал не представляющий интереса хлам.  
  
Корво постарался встать так, чтобы на него падал неверный солнечный свет, льющийся из-за туч. Он прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая свежий влажный ветер.  
  
В тюрьме везде были натыканы вентиляционные трубы и отверстия, но запах там все равно сохранялся сырым, затхлым и гнилым. Здесь тоже чувствовался намек на сырость, но помещение хорошо продувалось. Корво недвижимо постоял, отмечая, что чувствовать холодный свежий воздух физически приятно, а потом, когда ему надоело, спустился вниз и вышел в коридор. Налево было что-то вроде библиотеки. По крайней мере, когда-то здесь могла быть библиотека, сейчас полки пусты или завалены изорванными вымокшими книгами.  
  
Потом Корво опять вернулся в тот рабочий уголок, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на портрет Джессамины, и вскоре вернулся ее убийца. Он был чем-то раздражен, много они не говорили, и Корво поскорее оставил его одного, чтобы не докучать.  
  


**_Дауд_ **

  
  
В Канцелярию Верховного Смотрителя Дауд пошел один. Соваться в такое место в одиночку, пожалуй, было крайне самонадеянно, но Дауд всегда был таким. Он верил в то, что одному человеку гораздо проще пробраться незамеченным, лишний шум он ненавидел. В Колдридже была другая ситуация, там нужно было зайти и выйти с целью. А сейчас цель останется здесь. В идеале с перерезанным горлом, конечно.  
  
Перелезая через забор, Дауд остановился на широком опорном столбе, пригнувшись, и услышал, как один из двух смотрителей под ним обронил что-то о клейме.  
  
— Его редко используют, это клеймо еретика, — сказал смотритель. На их лицах были мерзкие страшные маски, и Дауд поморщился, давя желание броситься сверху стервятником. — Но однажды я видел заклейменного в одном из городов. Это был бывший монах, он просил милостыню. — Таким клеймом помечают смотрителей, даже верховных: Дауд тут же уцепился за его слова. — Они навсегда изгоняются из рядов ордена за нарушение законов. Главное помни о Семи Запретах — и можешь об этом не беспокоиться.  
  
Что-то Дауду подсказывало, что о Семи Запретах Кемпбелл не слишком хорошо помнил. Он облизал губы, перемахнул на широкий карниз соседнего здания и наконец добрался до точки, откуда хорошо просматривается вся Канцелярия.  
  
Канцелярия Верховного Смотрителя производила примерно такое же гнетущее впечатление, что и тюрьма, лишь за тем исключением, что в Дауде поднималась неясная агрессия, когда он смотрел на ее здание. Огромные красные полотнища тянулись вдоль стен, золотом на них были вышиты символы Аббатства, и Дауду хотелось сорвать их, чтобы они упали в грязь.  
  
Прямо напротив него практически все окна, находившиеся прямо над карнизом, были распахнуты. Дауд отчетливо видел свет в помещении и как ходят там смотрители.  
  
 _У них из-под носа крадут усмиренного лорда-защитника и наказанного бывшего смотрителя, а они все еще проявляют такую беспечность?  
  
Что за идиоты?_  
  
Дауд перепрыгнул на карниз здания Канцелярии, посмотрел вниз, где сновала просто куча смотрителей, хмыкнул и неспешно зашагал ближе к окнам. Он пригнулся, приблизившись, заглянул в одно из них. Коридор хорошо просматривался, Дауд залез внутрь и слева увидел двоих. Они были слишком поглощены разговором, так что не заметили его, и он поскорее вернулся на карниз. В помещениях было намного теплее, чем на улице: это чувствовалось даже через плотные слои одежды. Дауд повел плечами, проследил за смотрителями через Бездну и, дождавшись, пока один из них отойдет, оглушил второго и вытащил его на карниз. Если он очнется, испугается и свалится, то это будут только его проблемы.  
  
Дауд мысленно хмыкнул, представив эту картину, а потом то же самое сделал и со вторым смотрителем, который, как оказалось, далеко не ушел.  
  
В коридоре больше никого не было. Сразу направо располагалась дверь с надписью «ДОПРОСНАЯ», но она оказалась заперта. Дауд прошелся в другую сторону и увидел архив. Внутри находились несколько смотрителей, их образы желтым жгли через голубую Бездну. Дауд тихо открыл дверь и сразу же метнулся на стеллаж. Заметить его не успели. Дауд перепрыгнул на второй этаж, за спину одному из смотрителей, придушил его и оттащил в укромный угол. Через полминуты такая же участь постигла и остальных. Дауд спустился на пол, мазнул взглядом по раскрытой книге на столе, ни за что интересное не зацепившись. Возле нее лежал ключ, и Дауд на всякий случай забрал его.  
  
Он вернулся к допросной и обратил внимание на маленькой перпендикулярный коридор. В его конце была дверь, которая тоже была подписана как допросная, и она оказалась не заперта.  
  
Кресло здесь было точно таким же, как и в тюрьме. Дауд даже поморщился, увидев его. Но пол — чистый, светлый, даже натертый так, что виднелись мутные нечеткие отражения.  
  
Наверху за решеткой было, видимо, место для зрителей. Похоже, та закрытая дверь туда и ведет. Возможно, ключ найденный в архиве, как раз от нее, но между решеткой и потолком было некоторое расстояние, так что Дауд смог перелезть.  
  
Это небольшое помещение вмещало маленький шкаф и стол, на котором лежало тавро. На смотрительское клеймо у Корво на лбу оно не было похоже, скорее на трехпалые вилы. Дауд подкинул тавро в руке, уже зная, что сделает с Кемпбеллом, но, на удивление, он не обнаружил жаровни. Уже потом, присмотревшись повнимательнее, он понял, что тавро чем-то смазано (вероятно, какой-то химический состав), и Дауд не решился его трогать.  
  
Убить, конечно, руки чесались. Дауд привык решать проблемы через смерть: нет человека — нет проблем, но он прекрасно знал, что мучения гораздо «лучше», чем стремительно вспоротое горло.  
  
То, что тавро лежало здесь просто так, вдруг показалось ему таким глупым.  
  
Дауд оставил тавро на столе, он вернется за ним позже. Он вышел и до кабинета Кемпбелла добрался уже по карнизу. Кабинет находился на этом же этаже, и Дауд тихо спрыгнул с окна на пол, так и не выпрямившись в полный рост. В тот же момент он услышал руну, от звука свело зубы, и он ошалело заморгал, моментально находя ее взглядом через Бездну. Руна отсвечивала на стене, и Дауд, оказавшись рядом, сорвал ее и сунул в свой широкий карман. Метку ошпарило, но руна перестала звенеть. Удивляться тому, что руна делала здесь, в кабинете смотрителя, времени не было. Дауд с сомнением окинул взглядом выставленный на длинном столе поднос с бокалами и вином, еще немного покружил по кабинету, но дневника так и не нашел. Он выругался себе под нос, ведь казалось, что в таком месте дневник быть и должен.  
  
Услышав, как ключ проворачивается в других дверях, Дауд вздрогнул и пулей метнулся к окну, спрятавшись на карнизе.  
  
Зашел Кемпбелл; он был не один, они говорили о чем-то, но Дауд не вслушивался, как только понял, что эти разговоры не касаются ни Эмили, ни Корво. Как только Кемпбелл закрыл двери, Дауд не стал больше медлить и обоим в шею пустил по усыпляющему дротику.  
  
Дауд моргнул и увидел, что за дверью стоят еще люди, так что медлить он не стал. Он поскорее вернулся в помещение, перебросил Кемпбелла на плечо и с сомнением вернулся на карниз. Его качнуло, но равновесие Дауд удержал.  
  
Кемпбелл был тяжелым. Все смотрители, которых Дауд таскал сегодня, были ощутимо легче него. Поясница заныла, Дауд грустно подумал о том, как она будет болеть завтра, и поскорее двинулся в сторону допросной.  
  
На ее отполированный пол Дауд скинул грузное тело, потянулся так, что позвоночник защелкал, а потом наклонился, расстегнул его одежду и зашарил по внутренним карманам. Там он нашел небольшую тетрадь в твердом переплете, пролистал ее, чтобы увериться, что это похоже на дневник, и переложил ее в свой карман, к руне.  
  
Пришлось снова взвалить его на плечи, чтобы опустить в кресло.  
  
Кемпбелл, пристегнутый к нему, смотрелся хорошо. Дауд сходил за тавро, взвесил его в ладони, перекинул из руки в руку, лениво оглядывая Верховного Смотрителя, от которого сейчас ничего не останется.  
  
Авторитет авторитетом, да только смотрители слишком любят условности и традиции, чтобы просто так закрыть глаза на клеймо еретика. Кемпбелла выдворят из Аббатства, как только обнаружат его здесь.  
  
Эта мысль грела.  
  
Дауд сделал шаг назад, подумав о том, что точно к такому же креслу Корво был пристегнут полгода. На таком же кресле его пытали и мучили, пытаясь чего-то добиться.  
  
Стойкостью лорда-защитника можно было лишь восхищаться.  
  
Кожа Кемпбелла под тавро зашипела, остро запахло чем-то химическим. Он вдруг дернулся, глухо вскрикнул, но, к удивлению и огорчению Дауда, так и не пришел сюда, тут же опять провалившись в беспамятство.  
  
Как ставили то клеймо, которое делало из человека усмиренного?  
  
Это тоже было больно? Кожа тоже шипела и лопалась?  
  
 _Корво кричал?_  
  
Половину лица Кемпбелла теперь занимало уродливое, не слишком аккуратно поставленное клеймо. Дауд и не старался. Он окинул свое художество последним взглядом, кинул тавро на пол и поскорее вышел в коридор, где уже тревожно шумели, а оттуда на карниз через окно.  
  
Иногда Дауд так любил свою работу.  
  
Уйдя подальше от богатых кварталов и добравшись до мест, где крыши становились пологими и плоскими, Дауд остановился.  
  
Он сел на пологой крыше (на черепице сидеть было очень неудобно), подогнув ноги, и пролистал дневник до последних записей. Кемпбелл слишком много писал о чепухе, рассуждал о смотрителях, об Аббатстве, потом о том, что империя гниет, что императрица не может ее спасти и даже способствует падению. Дауд мрачно хмыкнул. Конечно.  
  
Наконец, он добрался до записей о заговоре и в очередной раз поразился подобной беспечности.  
  
Грандиозный политический заговор был аккуратно изложен на бумаге, никакого шифрования, самые обычные слова.  
  
Дауд потер глаза и тяжко вздохнул.  
  
И эти люди выложили ему столько денег.  
  
По строчкам, касающимся Корво, Дауд только мазнул взглядом, стараясь не зацикливаться на этом сейчас. Вместо этого он наконец нашел информацию о наследнице.  
  
Неужели она все полгода провела в «Золотой кошке»?  
  
Дауд передернул плечами, захлопнул дневник и откинулся на холодную черепицу спиной. Черепица была не особо мягче его кровати, спина моментально заныла, и он поморщился, думая о том, как сильно нужна ему горячая ванна.  
  
Дауд скорбно вспомнил, что он не лежал в горячей воде уже несколько лет.  
  
Он устало посмотрел на светлеющий горизонт, подумав о том, что сегодня ему еще нужно будет зайти к лоялистам, опять смотреть на лицо лорда Пендлтона и слушать его голос. А потом он пойдет за Эмили и дальше будет… как-то разбираться. Желательно, конечно, уже без них, но Дауд ни черта в политике не смыслил, а дело было как раз политическим.  
  
Первым делом он вернулся к себе. Прошел мимо полусонных китобоев и в свою спальню спустился через крышу. Подавив порыв рухнуть на жесткую койку, он спустился вниз.  
  
Дауд вытащил руну из кармана, уронил ее на стол вместе с дневником, оперся о поверхность руками, вздыхая, закрыл глаза, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Лежащая у его пальцев руна легонько звенела, будто чтобы только напоминать о том, что она все еще здесь.  
  
Послышался негромкий хлопок двери. Дауд чуть повернул голову вбок.  
  
Голова была такой тяжелой, он вдруг ощутил себя таким уставшим. Корво прикрыл за собой дверь и подошел.  
  
— Я услышал, как ты пришел.  
  
Дауд хотел хмыкнуть, но ни звука не издал.  
  
Какой хороший у Корво слух.  
  
Дауд открыл дневник, пролистал его опять, думая о том, стоит ли отдавать его лоялистам или придержать у себя. Негромкий звон руны он почти не слышал, слишком погруженный в свои мысли.  
  
Он ощутил прикосновение сквозь перчатку и вздрогнул, едва сдержав выработанные рефлексы. Это Корво касался его руки. Обводил горящую метку кончиком пальца, и Дауд застыл, тревожно наблюдая за ним, не понимая, откуда такой интерес, но и не препятствуя.  
  
Сердце шарахнуло по горлу. Будто из-за суеверного страха, что усмиренный может оборвать его связь с Чужим.  
  
Но Корво только трогал.  
  
Корво посмотрел на него, они пересеклись взглядами, и Дауда прострелило по позвоночнику.  
  
 _Корво был…_  
  
Дауд оборвал мысль. Уставился на клеймо и одернул от Корво руку. Метка погасла, как только между ней и руной увеличилось расстояние. Корво отошел от него, так ничего и не сказав, только взгляд задержал как-то подозрительно долго.  
  
Ждать подвоха от усмиренного было глупо.  
  
Только сердце в горле так и колотилось. Дауд не понимал, почему.  
  
— Это руна? — спросил Корво негромко, вновь подойдя ближе. Дауд метнул на руну взгляд, сглотнул и кивнул. Корво встал близко-близко к столу, так, что Дауд мог чувствовать его тепло рядом. И запах. Дауд прикрыл глаза. От волос Корво пахло пылью и сыростью.  
  
Он прикусил кончик языка, когда Корво взял руну и повертел ее в своих больших пальцах.  
  
— Ты ее не слышишь? — спросил Дауд с трудом. Корво взглянул на него, Дауда опять прошило внутренней дрожью.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он и опять уставился на начертанную на руне метку Чужого. — Никогда раньше не держал руну в руках.  
  
Дауд подумал о том, как же невозможно дико это выглядит: усмиренный держит в руках осколок Бездны. Любой смотритель бы наверняка упал в обморок от такого зрелища. Или схватился бы за шарманку. Мысль Дауда почти что повеселила, но он так и остался стоять очень близко, разглядывая Корво.  
  
Он никак не мог представить себе, что можно касаться руны и не чувствовать той силы, что в ней заложена. А Корво ведь не чувствовал. Для него руна была лишь куском китовой кости, большим и холодным. Просто бесполезный белый камень с начертанным знаком, который ему ни о чем не говорит.  
  
Для Дауда в этом знаке — все, вся его жизнь. Он сглотнул и потер свою руку, где под тканью перчатки пряталась метка, ведшая его по жизни.  
  
 _Ради Чужого…_  
  
Корво положил руну обратно на стол и скользнул взглядом по дневнику Кемпбелла. Дауд позволил ему смотреть, но не было похоже, что Корво по-настоящему это интересно.  
  
Ему могло быть хоть что-то интересно в этом состоянии?  
  
— Я клеймил его, — сказал Дауд тихо, оперевшись на стол бедром и стиснув край столешницы пальцами. Ему подумалось, что сказать это важно, да только у Корво в глазах ничего не мелькнуло. Не могло ничего мелькнуть. — Мог убить, но… пусть лучше так.  
  
Корво неожиданно кивнул. Дауд растерянно уставился на него, на клеймо на лбу, не зная что ответить.  
  
— Кемпбелл — плохой человек, который заслуживает плохих вещей, — сказал Корво спокойно и рассудительно, будто сообщал о какой-то математической аксиоме. Дауд нервно облизал губы и решил, что, вероятно, таким образом Корво высказал свое одобрение. Этой мыслью он решил немного погреть себе душу. Совесть, конечно, грызла все так же, но мысль о правильном поступке ее будто немного успокаивала.  
  
Впереди его ждет еще некоторое количество «правильных» поступков. Осталось только не порушить все еще раз.  
  
— Мне надо зайти к нашим «друзьям», — сказал Дауд негромко.  
  
— Мне выпадет шанс с ними познакомиться?  
  
— Нет, — как-то слишком резко отозвался Дауд и, поняв это, прикусил язык. Не было похоже, чтобы Корво обратил на это внимания. — Не думаю. Здесь ты в безопасности, таскать тебя по городу туда-сюда будет не лучшей идеей.  
  
Корво кивнул опять.  
  
То ли он просто не собирался спорить, то ли сам для себя решил, что Дауд прав.  
  
Дауд, сглотнув, оставил руну лежать на столе и бросил Корво:  
  
— Можешь забрать.  
  
Корво посмотрел на него, склонил голову чуть вбок, и вдруг выдал:  
  
— Тебе лучше поспать сначала. Ночь у тебя была занятая.  
  
Это он так… заботится? Дауд сглотнул, вновь обретя над собой контроль, заставил себя кивнуть и с места так и не сдвинулся. Корво подошел ближе, забрал руну со стола, кинул на него еще один странный взгляд и ушел.  
  
Дауда передернуло.  
  
Уснуть он не смог. В глаза бил мутный утренний свет, кровать под спиной была все такой же жесткой, но дело было не в этом, и Дауд злился сам на себя. Каждую ночь ведь пытается спасать собственноручно поломанную империю, разве есть тут повод для бессонницы?  
  
Когда Дауду надоело просто лежать, он еще раз пролистал дневник Кемпбелла, который ранее опять положил к себе в карман. Он все пытался представить, как он отреагировал, когда проснулся. Как чувствовал себя. В конце концов, его-то не усмирили, Дауд лишил его всего, но оставил самое страшное — боль. В конце концов, он это заслужил, и как же хотелось увидеть его испуганное лицо при осознании того, что происходит. А как отреагировали смотрители? Что сказали?  
  
Как его вышвыривали из Аббатства?  
  
Читая, Дауд зацепился за фамилию «Пендлтон». Речь шла о неких Моргане и Кастисе, вероятно родственниках его знакомого лорда.  
  
Дауд встал — слишком резко, видимо. В глазах потемнело, его несильно качнуло, так что пришлось сесть обратно. Он тяжело вздохнул, почувствовав легкую тошноту. Поесть бы что-нибудь тоже было неплохо, со всей этой беготней он о еде совершенно не вспоминал. Переждав головокружение, Дауд выскочил на крышу, глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух и побрел в сторону паба. Голова теперь была тяжелой, резко навалилась усталость, о которой и не пахло в то время, как он лежал в постели. Возвращаться Дауд уже не стал, с трудом подавив желание просто лечь на одну из плоских крыш и не вставать.  
  
Дауд спустился на землю у «Песьей ямы» и зашел через дверь.  
  
У него создавалось впечатление, что Хэвлок с Пендлтоном не делали вообще ничего, только сидели здесь, разговаривали и пили. Здесь же был и Мартин, они втроем что-то оживленно обсуждали, сидя за одним столом, но моментально замолкли, как по нажатию кнопки, стоило Дауду войти в помещение.  
  
Он подошел и без приветствий шумно уронил на пыльный стол, за которым они сидели, тяжелый дневник.  
  
— Как легко вам, однако, все это дается, — сказал лорд Пендлтон, потянув к дневнику руки. Дауд приподнял брови, но не стал никак комментировать или переспрашивать. — Как поживает лорд-защитник?  
  
Говорить с ними о Корво не хотелось.  
  
— Прекрасно, — процедил Дауд через силу.  
  
— Что же касается Верховного Смотрителя…  
  
— Я не убил его, — вздохнул Дауд, — я клеймил его как еретика.  
  
Лорд Пендлтон тут же раскрыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но так и не издал ни звука под его взглядом. Дауд понимал: мертвый никогда проблем не создаст — в отличие от живого в каком-либо состоянии. Корво был тому доказательством, например.  
  
Однако бывший смотритель Мартин смотрел с каким-то восхищенным ужасом. Будто он о подобном даже думать не смел, а Дауд сообщил об этом обыденно, как о погоде. Эффект ему даже понравился.  
  
— В таком случае проблем он больше не доставит, — сказал Мартин медленно, не сводя с него глаз. В его взгляде читался какой-то восхитительный суеверный страх: Дауд подумал о том, что, может, также он сам смотрит на Корво, когда тот стоит слишком близко.  
  
— Вы уверены? — спросил лорд Пендлтон.  
  
Мартин кивнул. Больше нравиться Дауду он, конечно, не стал, но смотреть на него теперь было не противно.  
  
— Полагаю, теперь я могу отправиться за леди Эмили, — сказал он, и лорд Пендлтон взглянул на него как-то нехорошо.  
  
— Вы читали дневник.  
  
Дауд посмотрел на него, мысленно вспомнив все серконосские оскорбления. Вслух он их не выдал. Такое возмущение могло бы показаться почти подозрительным, да только это был лорд Пендлтон — они взаимно друг друга не любили. Впрочем, у Хэвлока на лице застыло странное досадливое выражение.  
  
— Вы платить собираетесь или как? — поторопил Дауд. Лорд Пендлтон метнул на него злой взгляд и поджал губы.  
  
— В прошлый раз нам показалось, деньги не слишком вас интересуют.  
  
— Хватит паясничать, — оборвал вдруг Хэвлок. У лорда Пендлтона лицо покрылось красными пятнами. — Заплатите нашему партнеру.  
  
Лорд Пендлтон поджал губы и кинул в Дауда деньгами. Тот кошель поймал, подкинул в руке и сунул в карман, а потом отвесил шутливый поклон. Хэвлок не изменился в лице, Мартин странно улыбнулся — самыми уголками губ, а лорд Пендлтон покраснел еще сильнее и вдохнул будто через силу. Дауд остался доволен.  
  
— Мои братья в парламенте представляют большую силу, они представляют целый блок, — сказал лорд Пендлтон, справившись с собой и взявшись листать дневник. — Мы не сможем избавиться от лорда-регента, пока его положение настолько устойчиво…  
  
— Они должны умереть, — вставил Мартин. Лорд Пендлтон взглянул на него. Было похоже, что своих родственников он очень не жаловал.  
  
— Они часто проводят время в «Золотой кошке», — сказал он медленно. — Порой целыми сутками. Вы должны убить их.  
  
Дауд с досадой подумал о том, что в «Золотую кошку» при таком раскладе, скорее всего, придется лезть среди бела дня.  
  
Он не ответил, лишь едва заметно кивнул.  
  
«Ради Чужого, — вдруг подумал Дауд, и внутри неприятно заскребло, — столько шагов, а ведь достаточно просто показать людям настоящего убийцу».  
  
— Мы полагаем, леди Эмили вы тоже собираетесь оставить у себя? — спросил Хэвлок медленно.  
  
— Правильно полагаете.  
  
— Что наследнице делать среди убийц? — процедил лорд Пендлтон сквозь зубы.  
  
— Я уже говорил, что сейчас едва ли есть место безопаснее, чем среди китобоев, — Дауд хмыкнул. — Разве что Бездна.  
  
У Мартина с лица исчезла улыбка, он выглядел так, будто слова ударили его по щеке. Интересно, если показать ему руну или метку, он и вовсе сознание потеряет? Дауд решил не проверять, хотя руки просто чесались.  
  
— Но боюсь, что в Бездну путь дан не всем, — добавил Дауд и отступил на шаг назад. — Хорошего вам дня, и да будет на все воля Чужого.  
  
Культистов, похоже, эти трое не любили еще сильнее, чем наемных убийц. Особенно бывший смотритель. Дауд еще раз удовлетворенно окинул взглядом его лицо и ушел.  
  
Он прекрасно понимал, почему они все так нервничают от мысли о том, что Корво и Эмили будут среди китобоев. Безопасность их, похоже, не так уж и интересовала (особенно лорда Пендлтона), их больше волновали собственные рычаги давления и ниточки, за которые можно тянуть. Пока Корво и Эмили с Даудом — все ниточки в его руках. Титулы едва ли что-то значат, когда имеешь дело с группой наемных убийц. Лоялистам просто не нравится, что не только они могут диктовать условия. Скорее Дауд их использует, чем они его.  
  
В «Золотую кошку» идти один он не собирался. Дауд пока не совсем представлял, как незаметно вывести оттуда наследницу. Там ведь будет полно людей, всех их не передушишь. Разумеется, едва ли кто-то знает наследницу в лицо, но наличие ребенка в таком заведении уже достаточный повод для того, чтобы обратить на себя слишком много неудобного внимания.  
  
Нашли, конечно, где наследницу престола спрятать.  
  
Вернувшись к себе, Дауд сразу же рухнул спать, очень неудобно извернувшись. По пробуждении ныло все тело, и Дауд просто лежал вытянувшись, рассуждая о том, что жизнь все-таки боль. Солнце перестало заглядывать в дыру в крыше: наверное, сейчас было около четырех вечера. Было очень тихо, Дауд повернул голову и моргнул, всматриваясь через Бездну, насколько хватало взгляда. За стенкой он увидел нескольких китобоев, но Корво нигде не было. Дауд встал с постели и тихо вышел в коридор, скользнул мимо своих людей и добрался до комнаты, которая выделена Корво. Тот лежал в своей постели, спал, отвернувшись от дверного проема. Дауд моргнул, взглянул на него через Бездну, но Корво никак не выделился в ней. Он остался точно таким же сизым, как и весь остальной неодушевленный мир. Желтым в Бездне всегда едва-едва подсвечивалась жизнь, а в Корво ее будто не было.  
  
Дауд сглотнул. Выглядело это неправильно. Он отступил на шаг, отвернулся и поскорее ушел, стараясь справиться с волнением.  
  
Усмирение отсекает людей от Бездны. В каком-то смысле, делает их невидимыми для нее. Это объяснимо, но жутко.  
  
И очень неправильно.


	4. Глава 4

**_Дауд_ **

  
  
Чужой с портрета смотрел с неизменным холодным снисхождением. Дауд сидел на полу, так что глядел на него снизу вверх. Сочные синие гортензии за последнюю пару дней неожиданно разрослись так, что стали цепляться за неаккуратные доски на потолке. У Чужого бывали какие-то приступы внимания, и тогда цветы начинали расти ненормально быстро, подпитываемые Бездной. Дауд такое очень любил: порой он мог уйти вечером, вернуться с утра, а цветы за это время заполняли половину комнаты.  
  
— Дауд.  
  
Он повернул голову, услышав свое имя. Корво стоял в дверном проеме, светил клеймом на лбу и в больших пальцах вертел руну. Дауд сжал зубы покрепче, чтобы не отвести от него взгляда. На Корво было так неприятно смотреть. Дауд даже коротко взглянул на него через Бездну: Корво не выделялся, был для нее  _невидимым_.  
  
— Я здесь, чтобы пожелать удачи в спасении моей дочери.  
  
Дауд поперхнулся.  
  
— Эмили — твоя дочь? — спросил он медленно, сипло, практически в ужасе, заставив себя подняться на ноги.  
  
— Да, — ответил он спокойно, и у Дауда дыхание оборвалось. В груди сжалось, сдавило так, что он едва мог вдохнуть. Это было уже слишком.  
  
Слишком. Он предпочел бы не знать.  
  
— В чем дело? — переспросил Корво, и Дауд мотнул головой.  
  
— Нормально все, — прошептал он сдавленно.  
  
Нормально ни черта не было. Дауд не понимал, почему эта новость настолько выбила его из колеи, но слышать о родстве наследницы и лорда-защитника было страшно. Много. Дауд десятки детей оставил без отцов и матерей. Но Эмили ведь была особенным ребенком, так?  
  
Корво даже не помнит, что любит ее.  
  
Во рту у Дауда пересохло.  
  
Ему все меньше верилось в то, что хоть что-то можно исправить. Оказалось, сломал он гораздо больше, чем планировал сломать, и теперь понятия не имел, что делать.  
  
Корво подошел ближе, смотря на портрет Чужого пустым взглядом. Дауду стало не по себе. Опять появилось острое чувство неправильности происходящего. Чужой тоже не может видеть Корво?  
  
Если так, то это практически пугало. Мысль о том, что Чужой в чем-то ограничен, нервировала.  
  
— Не знаю, как они узнали о моей связи с Бездной, — поделился вдруг Корво. Дауд застыл, будто его движение могло спугнуть откровение. — У меня никогда не было ни рун, ни амулетов, я никогда не посещал святилища.  
  
— Многие люди связаны с Бездной, — отозвался Дауд неохотно. — Так или иначе. В любого ткни — велик шанс, что попадешь. Может, они просто блефовали и попали в точку.  
  
Корво пожал плечами.  
  
— Я помню, что иногда видел… сны. Что-то вроде, — продолжал он, продолжая вертеть руну в пальцах. В его больших руках она казалась очень маленькой. — Во сне я разбивал чашку, а потом это же происходило в реальности. Но я никогда об этом никому не говорил, так что… факт того, что Кемпбелл действительно мог как-то узнать, просто любопытен.  
  
В ответ Дауд осторожно спросил:  
  
— Ты бы хотел избавиться от клейма?  
  
Корво оторвал взгляд от портрета Чужого и посмотрел на Дауда.  
  
— Теперь, когда я знаю, что это такое, нет, — ответил он. У Дауда холодок пополз по спине. Он слышал, что все усмиренные так отвечают, но услышать это самому оказалось… гадко.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Чувствовать было… не очень приятно? Особенно в последние месяцы перед ритуалом. Я даже помню почему.  
  
Дауд услышал укол осуждения и злой язвительности, но ему наверняка всего лишь почудилось. Усмиренный не мог ни злиться, ни осуждать. Это просто он пытался найти в Корво то, что сам ощущал по отношению к себе. Дело это было глупое и гиблое, так что Дауд больно прикусил язык и заставил себя сказать:  
  
— Мне пора, — Дауд взглянул на портрет Чужого, — можешь остаться здесь.  
  
Он на всякий случай обошел Корво по дуге, размер которой позволяла комната.  
  
С Пендлтонами связываться не хотелось. С одной стороны, это было необходимо, чтобы пошатнуть положение лорда-регента. К тому же, Дауд хоть кому-то из Пендлтонов сможет перерезать горло. С другой стороны, внутри скреблось совершенно глупое и детское желание позлить Тревора. Это ни к чему не приведет, конечно, и никак не поможет.  
  
Браться за них самостоятельно не очень-то хотелось. Дауд перебрал в голове варианты и подумал про Слэкджова. С ним китобои почти не пересекались. Ремесло у них было похожее, но Дауд предпочитал держать с подобными бандами нейтралитет, а не «дружить». Дружба всегда влекла за собой кое-какие обязательства, которые Дауд не хотел на себя накладывать. Аристократов Слэкджов не любил так же, как и Дауд: вполне вероятно, у него был на примете какой-то способ, чтобы избавиться от Пендлтонов, но он не будет помогать по доброте душевной, попросит что-то взамен. У Дауда нет на это времени. Быстрее будет убить их — да и дело с концом.  
  
Но сначала Эмили.  
  
«Золотая кошка» была местом, с первого взгляда производившим практически приятное впечатление. Заведение для элиты, жутко дорогое, глянцевое, буквально дышащее шиком. При детальном рассмотрении, конечно, легко вскрывалась вся гниль. Лезть туда не хотелось страшно.  
  
Дауд остановился на крыше соседнего здания — оно было заброшено — и присел на черепицу. Окатив холодом, Билли и Томас показались сзади.  
  
Дауд устало потер лицом.  
  
— Ищите Пендлтонов. Я займусь наследницей, — сказал он, не испытывая никакого желания вставать с места. В колене опять щелкнуло, стоило Дауду встать.  
  
— Я тут как-то была, — сказала Билли неожиданно. Дауд посмотрел на нее удивленно. — Из-за заказа, — добавила она с плохо сдерживаемым раздражением. — Наверху под крышей есть жилые комнаты, вполне вероятно, что наследница там.  
  
Дауд кивнул.  
  
Здание «Золотой кошки» было в изобилии украшено балконами, широкими карнизами, и особого труда добраться до них не составляло.  
  
Внутри «Золотой кошки» было отвратительно. Пошлый красный оттенок оббивал стены, потолок и пол. Дауд поморщился и направился вправо: красная обивка там резко обрывалась — вероятно, это были помещения не для посетителей. Томас пошел дальше, Билли свернула вместе с Даудом и шепнула, что здесь она и была. Дауд кивнул, отправил Билли за Пендлтонами и неспешно побрел вверх. Было тихо, он периодически проверял наличие людей вокруг через Бездну.  
  
Дауд поднялся до последнего этажа и окинул взглядом коридор. Было тихо и пусто, он прислушался, а потом взглянул через Бездну. За некоторыми дверьми он увидел слишком высокие для ребенка фигуры, а потом, наконец, сжавшуюся маленькую фигурку. Ему показалось, что это было ненормально просто, стало даже тревожно от того, насколько быстро он нашел Эмили. Пендлтоны настолько увлеклись собой?  
  
Дауд толкнул дверь — она поддалась на удивление легко — и увидел ее. Эмили увидела его тоже, вздрогнула, в ее детских глазах мелькнуло узнавание, и она шарахнулась в дальний угол. Дауд сглотнул, внутри заскребло, но он тихо шагнул в комнату и закрыл дверь. Она не закричала, хотя именно этого Дауд от ребенка и ожидал.  
  
— Леди Эмили…  
  
— Я знаю тебя, — проговорила она, и в голосе Дауд услышал ненависть.  
  
Настоящую, совершенно недетскую ненависть. Дети не способны ненавидеть вот так. Дауд не чувствовал ее бессилия. Он не знал, как это может быть, но казалось, что Эмили способна обратить свою ненависть в действия — в самые настоящие действия, которые принесут самый настоящий вред, самую настоящую боль. Она выглядела так, будто была способна отплатить и была в этом просто уверена. И — как глупо! — Дауд в эту уверенность поверил моментально. Он, наемный убийца со стажем, носящий метку Чужого, поверил в то, что десятилетняя девочка способна его уничтожить. Ни секунды ему не было за эту веру стыдно.  
  
Она ведь уже начала — ее яростный взгляд, в котором не было ни грамма отчаяния, высверливал ему сердце.  
  
Что как не убийство матери может настолько ожесточить ребенка?  
  
Эмили явно обычным ребенком не была. Нет, обычный ребенок бы сломался и рыдал несколько месяцев кряду. Дауд знал, как это. По себе знал.  
  
А Эмили не плакала, по крайней мере теперь. Эмили была настоящей яростью во плоти. Опасной, дикой и готовой вцепиться Дауду в глотку.  
  
— Леди Эмили, прошу вас, у нас не так много времени, — сказал он, справившись с собой.  
  
Дауд, как же низко ты пал, раз тебя взглядом и тремя словами смогла напугать десятилетняя девочка.  
  
Чужому должно быть смешно.  
  
— Нам нужно уходить.  
  
— Ты привел меня сюда, — ответила она недобро, прищуриваясь.  
  
— Я знаю, — Дауд не стал подходить ближе. Будто действительно опасался, что она шпилькой для волос вспорет ему горло. Он пытался уверить себя, что стоит так далеко, потому что не хочет напугать ее еще больше. — Я отведу вас к вашему отцу.  
  
В глазах у Эмили блеснуло. Она вскинула голову, приподнимая брови, заинтересованно окинула Дауда взглядом и сглотнула.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что он мой отец? — спросила она как-то напряженно. Дауд догадывался, что Эмили не часто называла Корво папой, если вообще называла. При дворе слишком много условностей.  
  
— Он сказал мне об этом.  
  
Она прищурилась и вскинула подбородок. Странно, совсем не по-детски хмыкнула.  
  
— Леди Эмили, прошу вас, идемте со мной. Мне нужно вытащить вас отсюда, я отведу вас к Корво.  
  
— С чего вдруг? — спросила она резким, не терпящим возражения тоном, и Дауд растерянно вздохнул.  
  
— Я пытаюсь… исправить то, что могу.  
  
— Это исправить не получится, — сказала она зло, но больше ничего расспрашивать не стала и подошла со спокойным достоинством.  
  
Точно наследница императрицы.  
  
Дауд подавил глупое желание взять ее за руку, чтобы вести. Он встряхнул головой, и они вместе вышли в тихий коридор.  
  
— Здесь есть вход для особых гостей, — сказала Эмили будто неохотно. — Там обычно никого нет, так что через него можно уйти незаметно.  
  
— Понял, — ответил Дауд глухо и позвал Билли. Та оказалась рядом через несколько секунд: Эмили испуганно отшатнулась, но очень быстро взяла себя в руки, сжимая кулачки.  
  
— Пойдете с ней, леди Эмили, — сказал Дауд, во рту было сухо. Эмили очень нехорошо посмотрела сначала на него, потом на противогаз Билли. Она наверняка слишком хорошо помнила, как человек в таком противогазе схватил ее, оттаскивая от мертвой матери и отца, а потом унес ее из родного дома.  
  
— Понятно, — буркнула она и вскинула подбородок.  
  
— Меня не жди, — бросил Дауд Билли. Та кивнула. — Мне нужно еще кое-что сделать.  
  
Эмили посмотрела так, будто знала, что он собрался убивать.  
  
Дауду от этого взгляда неожиданно стало совестно.  
  
Он проследил за тем, как Билли с Эмили скрылись в коридоре; Билли не стала поднимать Эмили на руки, хотя так было бы быстрее. Дауд, наверное, догадывался почему. Хотя порой ему казалось, что вину среди своих людей ощущал лишь он один.  
  
Он сильно встряхнул головой, крепко сжал рукоять меча и сосредоточился на Пендлтонах.  
  


***

  
  
— Я же сказал не ждать меня, — бросил Дауд, нервно посмотрев на Эмили. Та ковыряла отошедшую черепицу каблучком. Томас остановился позади Дауда, будто опасался к ней подходить.  
  
— Да ты вообще много что говоришь, — буркнула Билли в сторону. Она была будто обижена на то, что ее оставили нянчиться. Дауд услышал, но ничего говорить не стал. — Ее Высочество высказали желание дождаться.  
  
Дауд опять уставился на Эмили. Эмили смотрела на черепицу, но Дауду показалось, что она немного зарделась.  
  
— Мне понравилось на крыше, вот и все, — сказала она.  
  
Дауд не стал отвечать, длинно вздохнул и сунул меч в ножны.  
  
— Идем.  
  
Ее Высочество все же пришлось взять на руки. Так было быстрее. Эмили побрыкалась, потом изобразила оскорбленную невинность, но очень скоро перестала строить из себя черти что, и Дауд наконец увидел в ней ребенка. Ребенка, который радуется ветру в лицо и скорости, который хватается пугливо за плечо, стоит неосторожно и слишком резко двинуться. У Дауда немного отлегло от этих мыслей. Такую Эмили было видеть чуть спокойнее.  
  
Но ее руки у его шеи все-таки немного нервировали.  
  
Будто ее тонкие маленькие руки смогут переломить ему шею.  
  
Дауда переодически тянуло отцепить ее от своей шеи и передать Билли или Томасу.  
  
До затопленного квартала добирались недолго. Дауд поставил наследницу на пол, как только они оказались внутри (через крышу, естественно). Она по-свойски огляделась. Дауду подумалось, что это место подходит для будущей императрицы не больше, чем сомнительное заведение для богачей.  
  
Эмили внимательно посмотрела на него и сказала:  
  
— Я хочу увидеть своего отца.  
  
Ее голос чуть вздрогнул на последнем слове. Настолько она не привыкла его произносить. Но Дауд кивнул и по привычке взглянул через Бездну. Это ничего не дало, Дауд выругался про себя и окликнул Томаса, чтобы тот позвал Корво.  
  
Тот зашел через полминуты и поднял на них безразличный взгляд.  
  
— Корво!  
  
Эмили бросилась к нему, быстро застучала каблучками по лестнице, как только увидела, вцепилась в его широкие ладони, схватилась, стремясь обнять как можно крепче. У Дауда встал холодный ком в горле, когда он увидел, что Корво в ответ лишь посмотрел, чуть склонившись к ней. Обнимать в ответ он не спешил.  
  
Эмили отстранилась, уставилась на его ничего не выражающее лицо, на клеймо, и требовательно дернула его за руку.  
  
— Корво?  
  
«Ради Чужого, да ответь ты ей, это же твоя дочь!».  
  
Дауд сжал губы до того, что они побелели, лишь бы слова не вырвались.  
  
Корво не ответил. Он спокойно посмотрел на нее и лишь только обронил:  
  
— Хорошо, что вы здесь, леди Эмили.  
  
Эмили сморщила нос и отстранилась от него, смотря сконфуженно и потерянно. Она сглотнула, посмотрела на Дауда, будто ища какой-то поддержки, а потом опять уставилась на отца.  
  
У нее в глазах блеснуло влагой.  
  
Дауд смотрел и не верил.  
  
Эта же девочка всего несколько часов назад практически напугала его решимостью и жаждой мести в своем взгляде, а теперь она неожиданно расплакалась из-за того, как Корво на нее посмотрел.  
  
Ради Чужого, эта семья сведет его в могилу.  
  
Билли появилась в дверях, и Эмили чуть не врезалась в нее, сбегая. Билли вздрогнула, шарахнувшись от ребенка как от огня, и посмотрела на Дауда. Тот так и стоял в растерянности.  
  
Это все было слишком.  
  
Он чувствовал, как решимость утекала сквозь пальцы.  
  
Как он все исправит?  
  
— Подготовьте девочке какую-нибудь приличную комнату, — проговорил Дауд с трудом, спустившись. Билли кивнула, больше ничего переспрашивать не стала и ушла вслед за наследницей.  
  
— Почему она убежала?   
  
У усмиренного был монотонный приятный голос. Дауд прикрыл за Билли тяжелую дверь и длинно вдохнул, пытаясь справиться с собой. В груди пекло и бушевало, метку покалывало. Корво же спокойно сидел на скрипучем старом стуле, сложив руки на коленях. Его взгляд выражал лишь безмятежное спокойствие — Дауду оно все еще казалось жутким. Ему, знакомому с Чужим достаточно близко, усмирение виделось участью худшей, чем смерть. До Корво он никогда не общался с усмиренными близко.  
  
А теперь вот стал причиной появления еще одного такого.  
  
— Потому что… это сложно.  
  
Корво склонил голову вбок.  
  
— Сложно?  
  
— Ты ее отец.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Корво был настолько невозмутим, что хотелось приложить его виском об косяк, чтобы посмотреть, изменится ли выражение лица.  
  
— Ты не ведешь себя как ее отец.  
  
— Я помню, что был очень к ней привязан, но не помню почему.  
  
Дауд провел ладонью по лицу.  
  
— Я помню, что у меня так колотилось сердце и очень холодели руки, — сказал Корво вдруг, и у Дауда мурашки по спине поползли, когда он поднял глаза: Корво смотрел на него в упор, моргая редко, не разрывая зрительного контакта. В пустых глазах бликами играла свеча. — До ритуала. Но я не помню почему.  
  
— Потому что тебе было страшно, — отозвался Дауд хрипло.  
  
— Я не помню, что такое страх.  
  
Как же это сложно. С ним так невыносимо сложно. Как это закончить? Как исправить? Дауд сжал губы и отвернулся от Корво.  
  
— Лучше побудь с дочерью, — бросил он через плечо раздраженно и направился к своему личному святилищу.  
  
— Не похоже, что она очень рада меня видеть, — сказал Корво. Дауд вздрогнул и обернулся к нему, посмотрев с закипающей злобой.  
  
— Она рада. Только не такому тебе, она ждала, что вернется к любящему отцу, а не…  
  
— Я не могу любить.  
  
Дауд закрыл глаза.  
  
Вдохнул, чувствуя, как едва-едва загудела метка. Он встряхнул ладонью и посмотрел на Корво опять, и где-то в груди болезненно закрутило.  
  
— Хотя бы сделай вид, что ты ее любишь, — проговорил он с трудом, дышать вдруг стало так сложно. Корво пожал плечами и прошел мимо него, легко задев плечом. На Дауда дохнуло его теплом, он жадно втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и запрокинул голову к небу. Сердце заколотило по горлу.   
  
— Аттано, какой же ты невозможный, — прошептал он сипло, когда за Корво закрылась дверь.


	5. Глава 5

**_Билли_ **

  
  
— Он так ничего и не заподозрил?  
  
Далила сидела у трельяжа, лениво подбирая серьги. Билли не знала, к чему Далила их подбирает: она была голой, только кое-где из тела подобно венам выступали лианы.  
  
— Нет, — ответила она устало и закрыла глаза. Голова кружилась. Наверное, от удушливого цветочного запаха. И от Далилы. — Он слишком занят со своим… усмиренным.  
  
Далила неопределенно хмыкнула и развернулась к ней лицом. Билли моргнула и окинула ее взглядом.  
  
У Далилы метка была не на ладони, как у Дауда. До того как они оказались в этой спальне вдвоем без одежды, Билли было жутко интересно, где же она тогда. Когда она увидела, то сразу же вспомнила, что в народе говорили: метку Чужой оставляет там, где впервые трогает человека губами. Билли еще раз посмотрела туда, где у Далилы была метка, и ее внутренне передернуло. Если это действительно было так, то Далиле следовало отдать должное: не каждый человек способен при первой же встрече… соблазнить бога. Или как это было? Спрашивать Билли опасалась. Далила, конечно, взгляд замечала, но отмалчивалась, хитро улыбаясь.  
  
— А ты ревнуешь своего папочку? — она склонила голову вбок. Билли поморщила нос и отвернулась.  
  
— Он мне не папочка.  
  
— О да.  
  
Билли не хотелось пререкаться. Она очень запуталась. И очень устала. С Даудом все получалось слишком не так, как ей хотелось когда-то. Он был сам на себя не похож, и это просто душило. Билли и представить не могла, что заказ на убийство императрицы его сломает. Хотя, казалось бы, должно быть наоборот. Такой масштабный заказ должен был ему понравиться. Он пробирался в дома знати тише сквозняка и убивал не моргнув и глазом. А теперь его отчего-то заела совесть, да настолько, что он притащил в их логово сначала подставленного лорда-защитника, а теперь и законную наследницу престола.  
  
Далила подошла к ней и прилегла рядом на постель. Потянулась, довольно жмурясь, как кошка, и сложила руки под грудью. И ради чего она серьги надевала?  
  
Билли села, подтянула колени к груди и ненадолго притихла, разглядывая метку Далилы, стараясь не вспоминать о Чужом. Это было сложно, Билли постоянно была окружена теми, кто буквально дышал им.  
  
— Хочешь мне что-то сказать? — спросила Далила практически игриво, но стоило Билли кивнуть, она вся подобралась и села тоже, прищурившись, как показалось Билли, очень нехорошо. — Ну?  
  
— Дауд забрал дочь императрицы из «Золотой кошки». Она у нас.  
  
— И ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас? — голос Далилы, до того бывший мягким и практически теплым, заледенел за секунду.  
  
— Дауд привел ее буквально вчера, — ответила Билли, с трудом сохранив спокойный тон.  
  
— Хм, — Далила дернула головой и смягчилась. Взгляд стал спокойнее. Она задумчиво окинула Билли взглядом и улыбнулась. — Что ж… трех зайцев одной пулей.  
  
Билли не понравилась ее улыбка, но она ничего не сказала.  
  
Разве не этого она хотела?  
  
Сомнение, что и так скребло по черепной коробке, вдруг стало очень острым и шершавым.  
  
Как глупо. Билли заставила себя вдохнуть и перестать чувствовать вот так. Когда она познакомилась с Далилой, то почему-то ощутила себя сильнее и увереннее. Сейчас было не так — она словно снова стала той маленькой девочкой из подворотни, которая очень боится выйти на свет.  
  
Билли ненавидела беспомощность. Ту, которую она испытывала перед самой собой или Даудом, особенно.  
  
— Что с твоим выражением лица? — поддела Далила, ткнув ее под подбородок пальцем с очень острым ногтем. Билли думалось, Далиле ножи не нужны, она способна горло разодрать одними ногтями.  
  
— Все в порядке, — она отмахнулась, отодвигаясь от нее, думая о том, что, может, где-то она все же ошиблась.  
  
Поторопилась.  
  
Она думала, Дауд ослаб и на роль лидера больше не подходит. Она прекрасно знала, что Дауд готовил ее как свою преемницу: однажды она должна будет повести китобоев, и после убийства императрицы Билли решила, что пора.  
  
Может, решение было глупым, да только отступать от него сейчас будет еще глупее.  
  
— Ну-ну, я понимаю, — голос Далилы был похож на мурчание, но Билли старалась не обманываться. Она начинала говорить так ласково только когда знала, что может извлечь из этого что-нибудь. Билли не питала иллюзий: ей вертели как только хотели, Далила не испытывала к ней никакой глубокой симпатии. Но они помогали друг другу, сделка была обоюдовыгодной. Вроде как. — Но подумай о том, что китобои будут твои.  
  
— Почему ты хочешь его смерти? — спросила Билли, поняв, что мотивация Далилы для нее крайне расплывчата.  
  
— Слишком много меченых на одной территории порождает некую конкуренцию, — сказала она задумчиво, и Билли это мало что объяснило. — У нас у всех здесь свои цели, и не о всех мы говорим вслух. Разве не так?  
  
Мог ли Чужой стравливать их друг с другом? Из интереса, чтобы посмотреть, что будут делать равные по силе противники?  
  
Наверное, мысль была глупой. О Чужом Билли знала лишь со слов Дауда: и то, его описания колебались от «добрый бог» до «черноглазый ублюдок», что уже сложно было принимать за истину.  
  
— А что будет с девочкой? — переспросила вдруг Билли, и Далила приподняла брови.  
  
— Разве тебе есть дело? — она усмехнулась как-то очень нехорошо.  
  


**_Дауд_ **

  
  
— Мы все-таки считаем, что будет лучше, если леди Эмили вы передадите нам, — сказал лорд Пендлтон. Дауд тяжело вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и мысленно сосчитал до трех. Не помогло. Тогда он открыл глаза и процедил сквозь зубы:  
  
— Мне казалось, мы уже все обсудили.  
  
Лорд Пендлтон сдержанно покачал головой.  
  
— Все ресурсы, необходимые для возвращения леди Эмили на трон, все равно находятся у нас.  
  
— Какие ресурсы? — Дауд не удержал смешок. — Аристократ, бывший военный и бывший смотритель? Я думал, речь шла о безопасности, — он наклонил голову вбок, и внутри нехорошо потянуло. — Я начинаю находить ваше желание держать Корво и Эмили поближе подозрительным.  
  
— В чем вы смеете нас обвинять?! — воскликнул лорд, всплеснув руками. Хэвлок одернул его.  
  
— Мы тоже начинаем находить ваше желание держать Корво и Эмили поближе подозрительным, — сказал он совершенно серьезно. Что ж, замечание было честным. Дауд не ответил. Открывать перед ними свои цели было последним делом. — Мы платим, вы исполняете, разве не так вы работаете?  
  
— Я работаю так, когда дело касается убийства какого-нибудь лорда, — Дауд мельком глянул на покрасневшего от злости лорда Пендотона, — или леди. Тут дело покрупнее, не только вам одним жить в этой империи.  
  
— Откуда только такая самоотверженность делу, — процедил лорд Пендлтон.  
  
Дауд не обратил на него внимания.  
  
— Ну, еще работа у вас найдется? — Дауд уставился на Хэвлока. — Или не получу новых заказов, пока держу леди Эмили при себе? — он не смог сдержать яда в голосе. Лорд Пендлтон поджал губы. Ему явно не доставляло удовольствия признание того факта, что Дауд им очень нужен. Сами они явно не горели желанием выполнять подобную грязную работу.  
  
Да и раскроют только весь заговор окончательно, если сами возьмутся.  
  
Лорд Пендлтон смотрел на него очень зло, будто ему не терпелось оставить в Дауде несколько пуль.  
  
Дауд вспомнил свою мысль о том, что они могут расправиться с ним, и решил, что стоит установить за пабом слежку. Перестраховка не повредит. К тому же план сдать настоящего убийцу, чтобы выйти из ситуации героями, казался ему вполне логичным и очень легко осуществимым в данных обстоятельствах. Оставалось узнать, додумались ли они до чего-то подобного.  
  
Если и да, то они не будут избавляться от него прямо сейчас. Дождутся, пока вся грязная работа будет выполнена, а потом раскроют народу, кто же настоящий убийца Ее Величества. Дауд коротко взглянул на молчаливого Мартина, думая о том, что он до такой схемы догадается первым.  
  
У Дауда никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы чувствовать людей. То ли из-за связи с Бездной, то ли он выработал этот навык за годы своей «карьеры», но он был просто уверен, что по крайней мере один из них (лорд Пендлтон, конечно) захочет прибрать империю к своим рукам.  
  
Дауд давно понял: паранойя может спасти жизнь, так что задавливать ее он не собирался.  
  
— В дневнике Кемпбелла есть заметка, что любовница лорда-регента позировала художнику Антону Соколову. Он сможет назвать нам ее имя, — сказал Хэвлок.  
  
— Посылаете меня не убить, а похитить? — Дауд приподнял брови, услышав знакомое имя.  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Или работа такого рода вам не по плечу? — поддел лорд Пендлтон. Дауд внутренне порадовался, что с недовольством на него посмотрели все присутствующие, а не только он. Лорд Пендлтон заметил это, поджал губы и уставился на бокал, который вертел в руке.  
  
— Что такого ценного в любовнице лорда-регента? — бросил Дауд. — Хотите заставить его понервничать?  
  
— Она спонсирует его армию, — ответил Хэвлок серьезно. — Но и понервничать это тоже его заставит. Большую часть времени Соколов проводит в своем доме по ту сторону моста, особенно в последнее время. Только не убивайте его. Он нужен нам не только ради информации.  
  
Дауду захотелось съязвить, но он не стал.  
  
— Опять будете грозиться, что заплатите, только если приведу вам наследницу?  
  
— Вовсе нет, — ответил Хэвлок, нехорошо посмотрев на лорда Пендлтона, и протянул Дауду деньги.  
  
Монеты приятно бряцнули, когда Дауд забрал кошель из его руки.  
  
Когда Дауд ушел и оказался на достаточном расстоянии, он позвал Томаса и остальных, что его сопровождали. Те появились перед ним в ту же секунду, и Дауд, задумчиво перекидывая кошель из ладони в ладонь, сказал:  
  
— Установите слежку за пабом и прослушивайте их разговоры. Чтобы потом не было сюрпризов.  
  
Томас кивнул и без вопросов исчез, за ним исчезли и остальные.  
  
Вернувшись на базу, Дауд отправил нескольких китобоев разведать ситуацию в районе дома Соколова, а потом нервно поискал Корво взглядом через Бездну. Он увидел лишь маленькую детскую фигурку, спохватился, вспомнив, что через Бездну Корво не отражается, и мысленно выругался.  
  
Эмили казалась невозможно маленькой. Дауд вспомнил ее взгляд, полный ненависти, его передернуло. Наследница вовсе не беззащитная: ох Чужой, да будь она на десяток лет старше, она бы горло лорда-регента вскрыла в одиночку, и Дауда бы отправила в Бездну.  
  
Китобои вернулись достаточно скоро и мрачно сообщили о том, что через мост просто так не перебраться. Полно стражи, стен света, которых этот самый Соколов и наизобретал, к тому же мост буквально перекрыт. С последним проблем не будет, метка решит их. Зато вот все остальное… Дауд вообще думал о том, чтобы послать за Соколовым китобоев. Эта фигура не виделась ему настолько важной, как говорили лоялисты, к тому же подобные заказы на похищения он всегда передавал кому-нибудь из своих людей.  
  
Билли Дауд не дозвался. Она ушла еще прошлой ночью, и Дауд не стал спрашивать куда. Он доверял ей, у нее могли быть свои личные дела, и Дауд не видел в этом ничего страшного. Только чем она могла заниматься так долго? И где вообще находилась, раз их связь не доходила до нее?  
  
Дауд оперся бедром на край стола, снял перчатки и потер лицо, зажмурившись. В глазах чувствовалась резь, как будто в них нанесло песка. С Корво очень не хотелось пересекаться.  
  
Дауд услышал шаги, тяжело вздохнул и поднял голову.  
  
О, ради Чужого, это была Эмили. Она робко заглянула в помещение, увидела его, нехорошо прищурилась (Дауда прошибло холодом от этого взгляда) и все-таки зашла.  
  
— Чего вы хотели, Ваше Высочество? — устало спросил Дауд, думая о том, что будет легче, если Эмили ножом пробьет ему грудь.  
  
Неправильно думать так о маленькой девочке. Она же ребенок, она не может… убивать.  
  
На самом деле Дауд был не на много старше нее, когда в первый раз отнял жизнь. Только ему казалось, что в свои десять он явно не был способен смотреть на мир настолько устрашающе, как делала это Эмили.  
  
Да что уж там, ему кажется, он и сейчас не способен.  
  
— Мне надоело сидеть на одном месте, — буркнула она. Ее взгляд вдруг застыл на чем-то за спиной Дауда, и тот в очередной раз вспомнил о портрете императрицы и в очередной раз подумал о том, чтобы его убрать. Впрочем, Эмили не стала разглядывать его, да и не было похоже, чтобы его наличие сильно ее впечатлило. — К тому же, Корво… он… Он объяснил мне, что с ним, но я все равно совсем не понимаю! Как он может не помнить!  
  
— Он помнит, — возразил Дауд медленно и опасливо, будто было страшно подавать голос рядом с ней. Эмили уставилась на него практически обиженно. — Он просто не чувствует. Это… временно.  
  
— Временно?  
  
— Я на это надеюсь.  
  
Эмили поджала губы. Теперь она выглядела подавленной, но менее грозной она от этого не стала.  
  
Дауд спохватился и потянулся за перчатками.  
  
Эмили вдруг блеснула глазами.  
  
— Это метка Чужого? — спросила она почти шепотом, сделав шажок в его сторону. Дауд удивленно замер, потом кивнул и не стал надевать перчатку на отмеченную руку. Конечно, о Чужом знали все, с чего бы ему так удивляться осведомленности юной наследницы.  
  
— Да.  
  
Эмили подошла еще ближе и заинтересованно уставилась на черные контуры. Она выглядела так, будто очень хотела потрогать, но спросить не решалась, а Дауд не решался предложить.  
  
Он вдруг ощутил себя очень глупо.  
  
Общение с детьми у него явно не складывалось. Особенно с теми, кого он лишил матери. И отца.  
  
— Говорят, если усмиренный соприкоснется с Бездной, то клеймо исчезнет, — сказал Дауд негромко, и Эмили подняла неожиданно серьезный взгляд на его лицо. Потом опять посмотрела на метку и так же серьезно кивнула, будто с сознанием дела.  
  
— Тогда тебе стоит трогать Корво чаще, — выдала она.  
  
Дауд поперхнулся.  
  
Может, не стоило давать ей лишнюю надежду.  
  
Может, ничего подобного и не произойдет. Может, это просто глупые слухи, каких очень много о Чужом. Чего о нем и о Бездне только не говорят в народе, каких только сказок не сочиняют смотрители.  
  
Может, это просто одна из них.  
  
Дауд оставил наследницу в комнате, позволив ей просто ходить там где хочется. Пусть. Все равно она здесь под постоянным надзором китобоев, далеко не денется.  
  
Он поднялся наверх и обратил внимание на лист, оставленный кем-то у его кровати на сундуке. Дауд с сомнением взял его, перевернул и увидел кривоватую метку Чужого. Она была нарисована явно не детской рукой, этим занималась не Эмили.  
  
Неужели Корво?  
  
Дауд осторожно обвел контуры кривой метки пальцем, снял перчатку, чтобы сравнить. Да, на рисунке она была сильно искажена, к тому же Корво видел-то ее всего пару раз.  
  
— Ты звал?  
  
Дауд вздрогнул и лист едва не выронил. Он свернул его, пряча от Билли, повернулся к ней и кивнул. Она выглядела какой-то запыхавшейся. Дауд не стал спрашивать, где она была и чем занималась все это время.  
  
— Бери людей, если нужно, и отправляйся за Соколовым, — сказал Дауд. — Только не убивать! Принесешь его лоялистам.  
  
— А ты сам не идешь, потому что спина болит? — поддела Билли.  
  
Дауд поджал губы, услышал смешок, и Билли поскорее скрылась.  
  
Он тяжело выдохнул и лег на постель, снова уставившись на рисунок.  
  
Зачем Корво его здесь оставил?  
  
Дауд сначала подумал скомкать рисунок, но так и не сделал этого. Аккуратно свернул и уронил небрежно под кровать через щель между ее каркасом и стеной. Он делал так со многими важными бумагами, к которым так и не возвращался в итоге. Наверное, под кроватью собрался уже целый склад, но Дауду не хотелось туда заглядывать.  
  
Солнце уже клонилось к закату, в помещениях стало темно. Дауд не стал зажигать ни свечи, ни светильники, предпочитая, если что, смотреть через Бездну. Он долго не мог уснуть, просто глядел в облачное небо, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Мысли прыгали, наслаивались одна на другую, и Дауд был этому практически рад.  
  
Обрывочно думать обо всем и сразу было гораздо проще, чем не думать вообще, и это не напрягало.  
  
Утро наступило нескоро. Дауд несколько раз проваливался в поверхностный сон, просыпался каждый час и, казалось, устал за ночь в кровати сильнее, чем если бы он пошел за Соколовым сам. Тело болело. Когда Дауд лежал на спине — ныла поясница, когда он поворачивался набок — начинали ныть рука и бедро, стоило лечь на живот — тут же отзывалась шея.  
  
Дауд встал, едва забрезжил мутный рассвет. Он бесцельно побродил по комнате, спустился вниз, заглянул в свое святилище, потом вышел на крышу, глубоко вдыхая холодный влажный воздух, с трудом давя холодную дрожь. Он бесцельно обошел всю базу, сонные китобои с отсутствующим режимом сидели по краям крыш или на наполовину обвалившихся этажах.  
  
Когда Дауд вернулся в свою «спальню», уже окончательно рассвело. Через еще несколько минут негромко хлопнула дверь внизу: Дауд вздрогнул и увидел Корво. Тот поднял на него взгляд, покружил по помещению, а потом вдруг поднялся к Дауду.  
  
— Что ты хотел? — переспросил тот и замер, следя за плавными движениями усмиренного.  
  
Корво присел на его постель, и у Дауда внутри полыхнуло неожиданным жаром. Он удивленно вдохнул сквозь разомкнутые губы и заставил себя успокоиться. Корво выглядел абсолютно безмятежным, его глаза были все такими же потухшими, но он неожиданно сказал:  
  
— Я хочу посмотреть на метку. Можно?  
  
Дауд сосчитал про себя до пяти, и это не помогло.  
  
Во рту стало сухо. Он кивнул, снял перчатку с левой руки и сел на постель, задерживая дыхание, потому что Корво сразу же потянулся к его руке. Его пальцы были прохладными и очень чуткими несмотря на то, что казались неуклюжими из-за размера.  
  
Дауд вдруг подумал о том, что усмиренный не скажет нет. Сердце больно вдарило по ребрам, и он поднял глаза на клеймо у Корво на лбу. Мысль тут же исчезла, оставляя после себя мерзкое послевкусие.  
  
Если бы они встретились как-то иначе….  
  
А могло ли вообще быть это иначе?  
  
Дауд вспомнил Серконос. О лорде-защитнике говорили, что он оттуда. Они могли случайно столкнуться там, еще будучи детьми, для которых теплого моря достаточно, чтобы забыть обо всем.  
  
Глупо.  
  
Он вдруг понял, что скучает по ясным душным ночам Серконоса. Дауд не думал о родине почти двадцать пять лет. Мать говорила, что остров чем-то похож на Пандиссию.  
  
Корво водил пальцами по его метке, будто запоминая контуры, чтобы нарисовать чуть лучше, чем в прошлый раз.  
  
Кстати об этом.  
  
— Зачем ты ее нарисовал? — спросил Дауд севшим голосом, и Корво пожал плечами.  
  
— Просто так. Мне было нечем заняться.  
  
Может, так он подсознательно тянулся к Бездне, если это было возможно. Дауд не стал высказываться, потому что колотящееся сердце мешало ему думать.  
  
Дауд сжал кулак, метку закололо, и она зажглась.  
  
— Ты видишь это?  
  
— Вижу что? — переспросил Корво, и Дауд разочарованно разжал пальцы. Значит, даже так. Это было почти обидно.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
В помещении стало холоднее, и через секунду в нем оказалась Билли. Дауд одернул руку от Корво так пугливо, будто смотритель застукал его за нарушением шестого запрета. Он дерганно встал, поспешно натягивая перчатку. Ему показалось, Билли как-то замялась прежде чем начать говорить.  
  
— Соколов у лоялистов, — сообщила она странным голосом. Дауд кивнул, встряхивая рукой. Ему будто чудилось легкое покалывание, как если бы он касался амулета или руны, но на Корво метка не могла так отзываться.  
  
Дауд на всякий случай покосился на него через Бездну. Корво все еще не воспринимался как кто-то живой.  
  
— Они хотят тебя видеть, — продолжила Билли, опять привлекая к себе внимание. Дауд посмотрел на нее, не сморгнув черноту с глаз, и взгляд Билли его обжег.  
  
— Еще бы они не хотели, — буркнул Дауд, чтобы поскорее уйти от мыслей о Корво. Взгляда Билли не было видно за противогазом, но Дауду все равно казалось, что смотрит она не то осуждающе, не то с насмешливым интересом. Не то и с тем и с тем сразу.  
  
Дауд кинул на Корво еще один взгляд и переместился на крышу.  
  
С Соколовым Дауда связывала… давняя история. После давней истории осталось несколько его портретов. Кажется, до него даже долетал слух, что один такой, написанный со спины, висит в холле Академии. Давняя история была очень странной, и Дауд предпочитал ее не вспоминать.  
  
— Ваши люди хорошо поработали, — выдал Мартин, как только Дауд оказался в поле зрения. Дауд тяжело вздохнул. День, только начавшийся, определенно не обещал пройти спокойно. — Выкрали так, что ни один стражник не заметил.  
  
— Потому что мои люди профессионалы, — ответил Дауд практически беззлобно. Смотрительская символика у Мартина на одежде слишком раздражала его глаза.  
  
— Хэвлок ждет вас на бывшей псарне.  
  
Перед входом стоял лорд Пендлтон, облокотившись на перила. Дауд лишь коротко мазнул по нему взглядом и прошел мимо. Тот так ничего и не сказал, и Дауду даже не захотелось убить его лишний раз.  
  
В последний раз Дауд видел Антона Соколова около пятнадцати лет назад. Пятнадцать лет — это, конечно, достаточно большой срок, но Соколов постарел, казалось, слишком сильно. Жизнь определенно его не пощадила. Опасной работой здесь занимался Дауд, и он за пятнадцать лет изменился не так уж и сильно, только шрамов прибавилось. Соколов же, по слухам, очень много пил и вообще вел достаточно разгульный образ жизни. Может, это на нем и сказалось, но выглядел он всяко хуже своих пятидесяти с чем-то лет. Кажется, ему должно быть где-то так, если Дауд правильно помнил.  
  
Зачем он вообще это помнил?  
  
Соколов стоял в клетке с видом оскорбленного гения. Дауд это выражение на лице и в глазах узнал, и под неопрятной бородой, закрывшей большую часть лица. Он очень часто его видел — тогда, пятнадцать лет назад.  
  
Соколов любил изображать из себя оскорбленного гения, хотя оскорбить его было сложно. По крайней мере, тогда.  
  
— Так и знал, что это твоих рук дело, — сказал Соколов, только Дауд оказался у него в поле зрения. Голос его огрубел, звучал пропито и прокурено. Дауд вздохнул, переждав холодок по спине.  
  
— Вы знакомы? — обронил Хэвлок, и Дауд закусил кончик языка, надеясь, что Соколов лишнего не ляпнет.  
  
Соколов перестал изображать оскорбленного гения и повеселел.  
  
— Давняя история, — процедил Дауд сквозь зубы. Соколов хмыкнул. Протяжно, саркастически и очень нехорошо.  
  
— О да. Та еще история.  
  
Дауд тяжело вдохнул и так же тяжело выдохнул.  
  
— Давайте сразу к делу, — практически попросил он, посмотрев на Хэвлока. Хэвлок в ответ посмотрел, чуть приподняв брови, но спорить не стал, за что Дауд был почти благодарен. — Все что нам нужно — это узнать имя любовницы лорда-регента. Все просто.  
  
Соколов хитро прищурился — Дауд так хорошо знал этот прищур — и посмотрел на него.  
  
Только попробуй что-нибудь сказать…  
  
— Я расскажу, если ваш дорогой убийца составит мне компанию за выпивкой.  
  
Хэвлок тактично кашлянул.  
  
— У нас нет на это времени, — ответил Дауд зло и прислонился к стене, встав от Соколова подальше. Он сложил руки на груди, испытывая неожиданное желание закурить. Курил Дауд в последнее время редко: особого пристрастия он к этому не испытывал, но сейчас в горле от желания даже сжало.  
  
— Дауд прав, — сказал Хэвлок. Соколов горестно вздохнул и пожал плечами.  
  
— Да Чужой тебя дери, — выругался Дауд. Соколов очень странно хмыкнул.  
  
Хэвлока пришлось попросить удалиться, и в клетку Дауд заходить, конечно, не стал. Не потому что не хотел вставать к Соколову еще ближе. Просто боялся, что не сдержится и убьет его за все эти двусмысленные колкие фразы. Пятнадцать лет прошло.  
  
Ошибки прошлого будут преследовать Дауда всегда.  
  
Подвыпивший Соколов добрел. Подвыпивший Дауд становился злее.  
  
— Я мало могу сказать. Ее назвали просто леди Бойл. Я не видел ее лица и не знаю полного имени. Видите ли, я рисовал ее со спины, — сказал он, и Дауд с подозрением прищурился. — Но могу вас заверить: подобную «заднюю часть» не сыщешь во всей империи… — Соколов вдруг повернулся к нему, и Дауд не успел его оборвать: — ну, если твою не считать, конечно.  
  
Вернувшийся Хэвлок неприлично громко поперхнулся воздухом.  
  
Дауд сосчитал про себя до десяти.  
  
Соколову повезло, что он в клетке.  
  
— Можете сказать спасибо за информацию Ножу Дануолла, — поддел Соколов. — Сегодня у леди Бойл будет прием, меня должны были ей представить. Но, как я понял, я туда не попаду.  
  
Дауду захотелось съязвить, но в то же время очень не хотелось лишний раз обращать на себя его внимание.  
  
Он слышал про Бойл. Про всех трех. Дамы это были известные, часто устраивали пышные вечеринки, и на парочке таких Дауду даже удалось побывать. В веселящейся толпе найти и тихо убить жертву не так уж и сложно.  
  
Дауд выскользнул из помещения, оставив Соколова наедине с собой. Вслед за ним вышел Хэвлок. Тот казался неприятно задумчивым.  
  
— Не буду спрашивать, что вас связывает, — сказал он.  
  
— И не надо, — ответил Дауд холодным мрачным тоном, обещающим расправу. — Задание я понял, разберемся с вашей леди Бойл. Только от общения со светлым умом меня избавьте.  
  
Хэвлок тактично кашлянул.  
  
Дауд передернул плечами.  
  
— С оплатой потом, — буркнул он и исчез на крыше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сомнительные жирные указания на сомнительный пейринг вам не показались. Оно само. Спасибо одной-единственной строчки из вики.


	6. Глава 6

**_Корво_ **

  
  
Эмили сидела на пыльном полу и рисовала. Корво просил ее пересесть на кровать, но наследница лишь отмахнулась, и он не стал настаивать и спорить, раз уж это бесполезно.  
  
Эмили была с ним груба. Огрызалась, злилась на что-то, и Корво догадывался, что дело в том, что его поведение не отвечает ее ожиданиям. Это было… прискорбно. Но Корво ничего не мог с этим поделать. Дауд сказал хотя бы сделать вид любви, но у Корво определенно не выходило. Он не видел смысла притворяться.  
  
Впрочем, иногда у Эмили было хорошее настроение. Как сейчас. Она рисовала, часто тянулась за карандашом нового цвета. Их ей принесли китобои. Корво было приятно за ней следить. Это умиротворяло.  
  
Он хорошо помнил, как и раньше во дворце Джессамина занималась своими делами, а Эмили в свободное от занятий время сидела возле ее рабочего стола и рисовала. Корво всегда был там же, любовно наблюдал за дочерью и, кажется, внутри у него очень скреблось из-за того, что он может быть для нее отцом, лишь когда они только втроем.  
  
Сейчас Корво не был уверен, что значит «любовно». Он просто смотрел.  
  
Эмили закончила свой рисунок, встала, подошла и отдала ему листок с очень серьезным видом.  
  
Корво взял его из детских рук. На листке был изображен он сам, на лбу не было клейма, он улыбался, а сверху толстыми буквами было подписано «папочка».  
  
— Это подарок, — сказала Эмили.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил Корво мягко и поскорее нашел для рисунка подходящую оценку. — Это очень мило.  
  
Эмили, казалось, немного потеплела и просияла. Она робко улыбнулась и села рисовать опять.  
  
Корво опять уставился на лист и потрогал лоб нарисованного себя. Потом поднял руку и тронул свой собственный. Клеймо под пальцами ощущалось грубо, царапало подушечки. Корво поскреб его ногтем: оно немного болело, а кожа вокруг словно онемела. Ощущалось это неприятно, так что Корво опустил руку и решил больше клейма не касаться.  
  


**_Дауд_ **

  
  
Всполошенная стража шумела где-то внизу. Дауд же устроился в заброшенном здании точно напротив особняка Бойл. Он лениво и неторопливо чистил лезвие меча от крови. Вычислить нужную леди Бойл и устранить ее труда не составило, да только Дауд не удержался и всадил лезвие смотрителю с шарманкой под маску. Тот просто крайне неудачно прошел мимо. Времени спрятать два трупа у Дауда не было, так что пришлось оставить как есть. Сам он из поместья скрылся без труда.  
  
Возвращаться к лоялистам (и Соколову) страшно не хотелось, так что Дауд решил подождать до рассвета, потом заглянуть на базу и уже потом доложить об удачном завершении дела, хотя к тому моменту они и сами могут узнать. Раз Дауд немного наследил, новость разнесется очень быстро.  
  
Так даже лучше.  
  
Лорд-регент наверняка с ума сойдет от паранойи. Может, и убивать его не придется.  
  
Дауд хмыкнул этой мысли. Придется, конечно.  
  
Он наблюдал, как из особняка спешно выезжают богатые гости. Никому не хотелось долго находиться в месте, одну из хозяек которого только что убили.  
  
Когда потухли все праздничные огни и немного стихла стража, Дауд, наконец, отмер и отправился в затопленный квартал. На горизонте уже брезжил неохотный рассвет. Небо было безоблачным, но в Дануолле солнце всегда светило тускло.  
  
Когда Дауд вернулся на базу — оно уже встало. После безоблачной ночи небо укрылось плотным полотном из облаков, через которое лучи не проблескивали совсем. Казалось, вот-вот пойдет дождь, но он так и не начинался, тяжелое небо давило и давило. Это выматывало.  
  
Первым делом по возвращении Дауд лег в постель и проспал пару часов. Потом он запихнул в себя еду, заглянул в святилище и долго просто сидел, прислонившись к стене спиной и сжимая руну в руках. Он чувствовал себя очень уставшим, хотелось просто пролежать вот так пару жизней.  
  
Но у Дауда еще были дела.  
  
В рабочем уголке обнаружился Корво. Тот опять глядел на портрет императрицы, который Дауд так и не снял. Он в очередной раз сделал себе мысленную отметку убрать его, порвать и сжечь, да только это наверняка не поможет.  
  
Да и рука почему-то просто не поднималась.  
  
Императрица с портрета все эти полгода смотрела очень осуждающе. Конечно, глупо так думать, учитывая то, что карандашный портрет не может его осуждать, но мысль об этом приносила какое-то нездоровое успокоение, тесно связанное с постоянным самобичеванием. Первое время Джессамина ему даже снилась.  
  
У связанных с Бездной очень яркие сны.  
  
Дауд первый месяц никак не мог отвязаться от кошмара: тело императрицы лежит перед ним, залив кровью его руки, и эта кровь на каменной кладке складывалась в бесконечно повторяющееся  _ **«ТЫ УБИЛ ЕЕ»**_.  
  
— Эмили очень любит рисовать, — заявил вдруг Корво. В руках он держал аккуратно свернутый листок: Дауд обратил внимание на карандашные линии, но ничего не разобрал. Он не стал переспрашивать. Скорее всего, Корво держал детский рисунок, и Дауду очень не хотелось на него смотреть, чтобы не сломаться окончательно. — Уже выпросила у твоих китобоев, чтобы принесли ей альбом и карандаши.  
  
Дауд не знал, почему «бытовые» подробности вдруг так его задевали. Он прекрасно знал, что у всех его жертв была полная жизнь, были те, за кого цепляться. Они чем-то увлекались, кого-то любили или кто-то любил их. Но это никогда его не волновало. В конце концов, все живут и умирают, жизнь может сломаться у кого угодно, и не обязательно это случится из-за наемного убийцы.  
  
Но сейчас все было иначе, и это Дауда выматывало.  
  
— Только я ни разу не видел, чтобы Эмили рисовала ее, — Корво кивнул на портрет Джессамины, и у Дауда внутри сжало.  
  
Наверное, Корво просто не понимал, что ребенку больно.  
  
Когда не чувствуешь, то к эмпатии не способен.  
  
— Мастер Дауд, — Томас возник чуть ли не перед носом: Дауд внутренне вздрогнул и отступил на шаг, чтобы в глазах не двоилось. — Есть информация по поводу лоялистов.  
  
— Говори.  
  
Томас покосился на Корво, который не проявлял к ним никакого интереса.  
  
— Удалось подслушать их разговор. Они хотят убрать вас после расправы над лордом-регентом.  
  
Дауд выдохнул. Этого он и ожидал, впрочем, даже ни капли не разочаровался. Идеалистов всегда стоит подозревать в первую очередь.  
  
— Ну, я так и думал, что от них придется избавляться, — бросил он. — Понял. С ними мы разберемся. Пока свободен.  
  
Томас кивнул и исчез. Дауд обернулся на Корво. Тот так и теребил в пальцах свернутый листок.  
  
— Ты собираешься убить их? — спросил он, подняв на Дауда взгляд.  
  
Дауд кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Корво. Дауд ждал, что он согласится с этим решением (а как иначе?), но услышать это все равно оказалось приятно.  
  
— Как закончу с ними, сами займемся троном.  
  
Дауду подумалось, Корво должен разбираться в политике и том, как работает империя. Он прожил при дворе столько лет.  
  
— Лоялисты были правы, вырезая поддержку лорда-регента постепенно, — сказал Корво. — Только мне всегда казалось подозрительным то, что они вообще взялись за это дело.  
  
— Почему ты молчал? — хмыкнул Дауд.  
  
— Потому что ты тоже это понял, — ответил Корво, и Дауду вдруг показалось, что он так похож на Чужого с этим монотонным спокойным голосом. — Но они в любом случае были нужны тебе, чтобы давать наводки на следующие действия. Теперь же, когда главная цель определена, они больше не нужны.  
  
Дауду почти нравилась циничность Корво в словах. Если это была она, конечно. Он может быть циничным в таком состоянии? Или это просто здравые рассуждения?  
  
В любом случае, какая-никакая поддержка радовала. Особенно от Корво.  
  
— Ладно, я постараюсь не задерживаться.  
  
Корво немного наклонил голову, и свет упал так, что показалось, будто он улыбнулся. Дауд с трудом не сбился с дыхания. Это была всего лишь очень приятная иллюзия, не более того.  
  
— Удачи, — пожелал Корво.  
  
Билли опять почему-то нигде не было. Вызвать ее через их связь не получилось, беглый поиск по округе ничего не дал. Ждать Дауд больше не собирался и звать тоже никого не стал. Он разберется с ними сам. К тому же убить троих тогда, когда они еще прикидываются друзьями, не так и сложно. Они могут даже не заметить.  
  
Правда, Дауду хотелось, чтобы его заметили.  
  
Он не знал, чья это была идея, но он склонялся к лорду Пендлтону. Тот слишком отчаянно старался быть значимым. Хэвлок тоже явно играет во всем этом не последнюю роль — скорее всего, на роль лорда-регента претендует он сам.  
  
Что-то Дауду подсказывало, он не будет сильно лучше Берроуза.  
  
Он очень быстро добрался до паба. Не иначе как на тяге из злости. В дверях он наткнулся на Мартина, намеревался пройти мимо, почему-то не решив убивать его первым.  
  
— Дауд, постойте, — Мартин неожиданно уперся рукой ему в грудь, Дауд едва не отшатнулся от него. Он послушно остановился, сверля смотрителя взглядом, стараясь не обращать внимания на символы на его рукавах. — Мне нужно поговорить с вами. Не здесь.  
  
— О чем? — Дауд все же отступил на шаг, хмурясь. Руки чесались смотрителю шею свернуть. Мартин выглядел очень серьезным и встревоженным, а еще бледным. Дауда его проблемы не интересовали.  
  
— Это касается леди Эмили. И империи.  
  
Дауд прищурился.  
  
Ради Чужого, если среди лоялистов назрел раскол — это очень смешно.  
  
Подставь лорда-защитника, спаси лорда-защитника, убей тех, кто заказал спасти лорда-защитника…  
  
— Идемте.  
  
Мартин отвел его на перекрытую улицу за пабом, утянул за угол и остановился, нервно выглядывая из-за него, будто за ними могли следить. Дауд привалился спиной к грязной стене, сложив руки на груди. Мартин, наконец, перестал лихорадочно осматривать улицу и повернулся к нему.  
  
— Хэвлок с Пендлтоном…  
  
— Собрались убить меня, чтобы никто не помешал им самим захватить власть?  
  
Мартин резко заткнулся, уставившись на него в удивлении. Потом покосился на его левую руку. Дауда потянуло хмыкнуть.  
  
— Откуда вы…  
  
— Бездна открывает тайны тем, кто ищет, — ответил Дауд заговорщическим тоном, потом хмыкнул и признал: — Я же не такой дурак, чтобы слежку за вашим заговором не оставить.  
  
Мартин шумно выдохнул.  
  
— И мне ты это рассказываешь, чтобы мой меч тебя не задел? — Дауд положил ладонь на рукоять. Мартин проследил за его движением уже спокойно и покачал головой.  
  
— Вы убили императрицу за деньги, но что-то вами движет помимо них, — сказал Мартин глухо, как-то очень устало, будто он окончательно запутался в этом мире. Дауд неожиданно понял, что испытывает к смотрителю некоторую симпатию. — Иначе бы вы не стали лично следить за наследницей и лордом-защитником. Мне кажется, Дауд, в вас есть что-то большое, чем… чем только убийца.  
  
_ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, как ты можешь так рассуждать_  
  
— Допустим, — отозвался Дауд медленно. — И что ты хочешь?  
  
— Если понадобится, то избавьтесь от них, — он понизил голос. — После убийства регента они планируют заставить вас привести им Эмили, а потом взять вас под стражу, чтобы сдать правительству. Никто не сделает регентом усмиренного, поэтому…  
  
Дауд подумал о том, что Корво стал бы идеальным регентом при малолетней правительнице: беспристрастный усмиренный, на действия которого могут влиять только лишь объективные причины. Как Дауд уже успел убедиться, воля у усмиренных не исчезает.  
  
— Хэвлок собирается занять этот пост.  
  
— И почему ты посвящаешь меня в эти планы? — Дауд приподнял брови. Мартин дерганно пожал плечами.  
  
— Потому что этот город задыхается в чуме, а лорд-регент Берроуз не делает ничего, чтобы его спасти. Хэвлок станет точно таким же: его тоже не интересует Дануолл за пределами Башни, ему все равно на сотни ходячих трупов.  
  
— Думаешь, мне не все равно? — спросил Дауд, и Мартин очень внимательно на него посмотрел. Так, будто достал до Бездны.  
  
— Думаю, нет. Даже если я ошибаюсь, разве вам не хотелось бы убить тех, кто собрался сдавать вас правительству?  
  
— Справедливо, — ответил Дауд с усмешкой.  
  
— Они в пабе, пьют, — сказал Мартин и опустил взгляд в пол, будто это все так тяжело ему давалось.  
  
Дауд догадывался, что он чувствует.  
  
Разочарование.  
  
О, о разочаровании Дауд знал почти все, и именно оно в глазах Мартина и было. Разочарование, похожее на отчаяние. Как Бездна в очень плохие дни: когда кричишь в пустоту — и никто не отвечает.  
  
— Если вы уберете их с дороги, то вам останется лишь убить Берроуза, и дело будет сделано.  
  
— Я, если честно, сомневаюсь, что сейчас так просто будет найти для наследницы регента. Или сам планируешь им стать?  
  
Мартин уставился на него практически оскорбленно.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он совершенно серьезным и холодным тоном. — Убейте Пендлтона и Хэвлока, только не трогайте никого больше. Только мы втроем причастны к этому… заговору.  
  
— Скажи мне что-нибудь, что окончательно убедит меня не сносить тебе голову, — сказал Дауд потяжелевшим тоном, но на самом деле убивать Мартина уже не очень хотелось.  
  
— У вас на пути я стоять не стану. С помощью записей в дневнике Кемпбелла я могу попробовать восстановиться в Аббатстве и участвовать в выборах нового Верховного Смотрителя. У меня своя дорога. Я лишь не хочу быть причастен ко всей этой грязи заговоров.  
  
— Убедил, — ответил Дауд и пронесся мимо него, блеснув меткой.  
  
Пендлтон с Хэвлоком действительно нашлись в пабе, они действительно пили и что-то оживленно обсуждали, но тут же замолчали, как только Дауд оказался в их поле зрения. Он подошел, держа ладонь на рукояти меча, уже чувствуя закипающий гнев вместе с каким-то самодовольствием. Дауд знал об их заговоре, что уже оставляло его в выигрыше.  
  
Интересно, а как они хотели поймать его и запереть, чтобы потом сдать правительству?  
  
Использовали бы шарманку? От этой мысли внутри неприятно скрутило.  
  
О, Дауд ненавидел шарманки. Смотрители выставляли Чужого самым страшным злом этого мира, но тот, кто сотворил шарманку, был определенно хуже.  
  
— Вы справились, — удовлетворенно сказал лорд Пендлтон. — Эта гадюка помогла лорду-регенту убить императрицу… — он резко оборвался, вспомнив, с кем говорит, и мрачно окинул Дауда взглядом. И, кажется, едва слышно хмыкнул.  
  
— Осталась последняя цель, — сказал Хэвлок. Тон его был спокойным. Дауд едва держался, чтобы не всадить ему лезвие в глотку. — Лорд-регент обезумел от страха. Он засел в Башне, собрав последних оставшихся верных ему людей.  
  
— То есть это все? — переспросил Дауд. — Убить лорда-регента — и законная наследница займет трон?  
  
— Именно. После того, как вы закончите с Берроузом, то приведете Эмили сюда, и мы устроим так, что она вернется на трон.  
  
Дауд кивнул.  
  
Он моргнул, глаза затянуло чернотой Бездны, и время замедлилось, потекло густой ворванью и загудело в ушах. Хэвлока Дауд ударил первым. У лорда Пендлтона тоже было оружие, но он не военный, а значит, среагирует медленнее. Хэвлок, впрочем, сознание от удара, конечно, не потерял. Дауд дернулся, точно так же приложил лорда Пендлтона (как же он долго этого ждал!) и шарахнулся вбок, как только время вернулось к своему привычному ходу. Хэвлок вскочил. Лорд Пендлтон некрасиво взвизгнул, но звук тут же превратился в бульканье. Дауд перерезал ему горло одним слитным движением и отступил так, чтобы на него не брызнуло кровью. Хэвлок выстрелил. Дауд успел увернуться: ему только сильно оцарапало плечо, пуля порвала макинтош. Метку обожгло, Дауд переместился Хэвлоку за спину и всадил меч ему меж лопаток.  
  
Тело грузно упало на пол.  
  
Дауд шумно вдохнул, выдохнул и, услышав торопливые шаги, поспешно выскользнул из помещения, переместился на крышу и, присев, сумел перевести дыхание. Где-то внизу послышался испуганный визг.  
  
Дауду было жалко, что у него не было больше времени, чтобы посмаковать убийство тех, кому хотел проломить голову еще с первого взгляда.  
  
Он быстро себя одернул.  
  
Нельзя так. Он же тут пытается исправиться.  
  
Два трупа тому доказательство. Конечно.


	7. Глава 7

_**Дауд** _

  
  
— Мастер Дауд, у нас проблемы, — Томас звучал испуганно и заполошно. — Смотрители каким-то образом узнали наше местоположение и…  
  
— Что?  
  
Дауд, наверное, прозвучал слишком грозно и громко. Он только вернулся на базу, плечо еще горело после того, как его оцарапало горячей пулей. Томас даже заткнулся и помедлил прежде чем начать говорить опять.  
  
— Смотрители ищут вас, крушат все вокруг, некоторых наших захватили. Их главарь сейчас в вашей комнате, и…  
  
— Что с наследницей? — оборвал его Дауд. — И с Корво?  
  
— Я не знаю, но их едва ли будут убивать.  
  
— Как они вообще попали сюда? — Дауд практически рычал, и Томас неопределенно и нервно дернул головой. — Идем. Я за главарем, ты попробуй вытащить остальных.  
  
Томас кивнул и исчез из поля зрения, отправившись вперед. Дауд не стал так торопиться. Поднявшись на верхние этажи полуобвалившегося здания, Дауд прислушался. В отдалении слышались шаги, шумно скрипели прогнившие половицы. Дауд моргнул, глаза ему затянуло черным, и Бездна показала людей. Людей было много. Китобоев Дауд нигде не видел, он их почти не чувствовал. Только Томаса, он был неподалеку.  
  
Билли Дауд не чувствовал совсем. Он выругался себе под нос и достал меч.  
  
Торопиться нельзя, смотрители могут просто убить схваченных китобоев, если поднимется тревога.  
  
Впрочем, мысли по поводу неторопливости исчезли, стоило наткнуться на первых же смотрителей: они ничего не делали, только ходили туда-сюда по коридору, иногда проверяя полки, сундуки и столы, наверное, ища руны или амулеты.  
  
Дауд наплевал на неторопливость и бросился.  
  
Он снес смотрителю голову — та грузно упала к его ногам, громко бряцнув маской. Второй дернулся, рванулся на него, но даже сделать шага не успел, как Дауд пробил ему грудь мечом.  
  
От ярости его практически колотило.  
  
Идеальный план по спасению империи вдруг стал таким шатким, глупым, будто вот-вот рухнет. Или уже рухнул! Дауд встряхнулся и бросился дальше, слишком громко топая по гнилым доскам. Его услышали: Дауд увернулся с траектории выстрела, выбил пистолет у очередного смотрителя из рук и перерезал ему горло.  
  
Он не был намерен щадить ни одного.  
  
Теперь Дауд торопился. Он перемахнул на соседнее здание, вскрыл горло еще троим и поскорее перерезал веревки, держащие двух его китобоев. Те не стали тратить время на благодарности, лишь кивнули ему и рванули искать остальных.  
  
До своего кабинета Дауд добрался достаточно скоро. Смотрители уже всполошились, жутко нервничали. Эмили тщетно пыталась вырвать руку из лапищи одного из них. Тот не обращал на нее никакого внимания. Корво спокойно стоял рядом со смотрителем без маски, который, судя по всему, был здесь главным. От усмиренного, похоже, просто не ждали никакого сопротивления, поэтому его никак не обездвижили. Эмили шумно и обиженно звала Корво и пыталась колотить держащего ее смотрителя кулаком. Это, конечно, ничего не давало.  
  
Врываться просто так теперь нельзя, Дауд это понимал. Может задеть и Корво, и Эмили, и…  
  
Ради Чужого.  
  
Корво вдруг рванулся настолько стремительно, что никто не успел среагировать. Он пихнул смотрителя без маски вбок, выхватил у него меч и одним слитным движением отрубил руку, которая держала Эмили.  
  
Эмили взвизгнула очень громко — так, что стало действительно страшно. Кровь брызнула и попала на ее посеревший от пыли костюм. Эмили отскочила, кинулась под ближайший стол, а Корво без лишних промедлений добил смотрителя и, продолжив движение мечом, перерезал горло главарю. На крики и звуки тут же начали сбегаться остальные, и теперь Дауд перестал осторожничать.  
  
Корво, увидев его, приветственно кивнул, и через секунду в помещение вбежал шарманщик.  
  
Дауд громко выругался и кинулся вбок. Музыка ударила по ушам, метку прострелило огненной болью. Дауд перехватил меч поудобнее, хотел броситься за стену, чтобы спрятаться хоть как-то, но Корво среагировал быстрее. Он поднял с одного из трупов пистолет и выстрелил.  
  
Музыка оборвалась, шарманщик упал набок.  
  
Дауд шумно вдохнул, ощутил Томаса и еще нескольких китобоев совсем рядом и позвал их. Они ждать себя не заставили, и скоро пол был просто залит смотрительской кровью — она просачивалась через гнилые доски и наверняка капала с потолка нижнего этажа.  
  
Дауд остановился, чтобы отдышаться. Метку кололо от частого использования. Он посмотрел на Корво: тот, казалось, вовсе не запыхался. Он был сильно испачкан в крови, она попала даже на волосы.  
  
Томас подступил ближе и сказал:  
  
— Я нашел почти всех: четверых убили, большинство схваченных освобождены, но остались еще. Смотрителей же уже не так много и…  
  
— Убить их всех, — оборвал Дауд. Томас кивнул и исчез, за ним исчезли остальные. Дауд повернулся к Корво.  
  
— Я могу помочь, — сказал он, и Дауд мотнул головой, указывая на Эмили лезвием:  
  
— Ей помоги.  
  
Он не стал дожидаться ответа и бросился за остальными.  
  
В итоге долго возиться со смотрителями не пришлось. Их оказалось недостаточно, чтобы справиться с таким количеством людей, связанных с Бездной. Сообщение о том, что происходит, они передать Аббатству тоже не успели, так что время выиграть получилось. Дауд, окончательно измазавшись в крови, остановился на крыше одного из домов, чтобы отдышаться. К нему стеклись китобои, Томас доложил о том, что все смотрители мертвы.  
  
— Как эти проклятые смотрители нашли нас, — шикнул Дауд себе под нос, не надеясь ни на какой ответ.  
  
— Это моя вина.  
  
Дауда дернуло изнутри, он уставился на неясно откуда взявшуюся Билли, напряженно застыв. Ее лицо не было видно за противогазом, и он был почти этому рад.  
  
 — Я сказала Далиле и остальным бригморским ведьмам, где мы прячемся. Она хотела, чтобы я предала тебя, но я не смогла.  
  
У Дауда сперло дыхание, по спине пополз холод.  
  
Билли сняла противогаз. Вид у нее был виноватый, но выглядела она спокойной. Не боялась.  
  
— Моя жизнь в твоих руках, — сказала она и вдруг опустилась перед Даудом на колени. Его затошнило. Выглядело это неправильно.  
  
Ради Чужого, почему все происходит именно так?  
  
— Уходи, — сказал Дауд недрогнувшим голосом, но внутри треснуло и разбилось вдребезги. В его жизни рушилось все, и он никак не мог удержать падающие осколки. Ради Чужого….  
  
Билли вскинула на него взгляд, в нем читался ужас. Этот взгляд Дауд запомнит на всю жизнь. Будет видеть в кошмарах, от которых будет просыпаться в холодном поту. Но сейчас он смотрел в ее глаза наяву и никак не мог насмотреться. Наверное, она ждала смерти. И просто не знала, что делать с подаренной ей жизнью.  
  
— Уходи!  
  
Билли вздрогнула. Шарахнулась от него, вскочила на ноги и рванула по крышам прочь. Дауд смотрел, пока она не скрылась за очередным зданием.  
  
Вот и все.  
  
Дауд стиснул кулаки до боли, встряхнулся и окинул взглядом остальных китобоев. Те напряженно застыли, ничего не говоря, и Дауд не мог знать, о чем они думают. Впервые он пожалел, что все они носят противогазы, за которыми не видно лиц.  
  
— Чего застыли!  
  
Они вздрогнули, отмерли и поскорее исчезли из его поля зрения.  
  
Дауд жадно вдохнул, запрокидывая голову к мутному небу. Он снял перчатку и в порыве прижался губами к метке, зажмуриваясь. Ему нужно было почувствовать, что он с этим не один. Дауд ощутил, как мир обращает на него свое внимание, по спине поползла холодная дрожь, но ощущение быстро пропало, оставляя его пустым и разбитым.  
  
У Дауда в голове не укладывалось.  
  
Он встретил Билли, когда та была девчонкой, для которой мир был огромной разинутой пастью с клыками. Ну, как встретил. Это она его встретила, пошла за ним по пятам так, что он даже не заметил. А потом Дауд научил ее, как сделать так, чтобы это она пугала мир, а не он ее.  
  
Она была практически его дочерью. Наверное, так он к ней и относился.  
  
А потом что-то не доглядел.  
  
И убить ведь не смог, хотя следовало. Нужно было перерезать ей горло, чтобы никто из других китобоев даже думать не смел о том, чтобы предать его точно так же.  
  
Рука не поднялась.  
  
Билли считала, что он слишком мягок, теперь так наверняка считают и остальные.  
  
Дауду хотелось бы сбежать к воде, туда, где Ренхевен впадает в море, но сейчас он не мог себе этого позволить. Он спустился вниз, спрыгнул к своему рабочему уголку и позвал Томаса; отдал ему приказ убрать смотрителей и проверить все ходы, укрепить их по возможности, а еще лучше завалить все, кроме какого-нибудь одного.  
  
Теперь правительство знает, где они находятся.  
  
Если Берроуз знает, что Корво и Эмили здесь…  
  
Дауд прикрыл глаза, зло стиснул зубы и судорожно вдохнул. Теперь, когда Билли сбежала, появилось желание догнать ее и прикончить. Только лишь на мгновение оно вспыхнуло, но очень скоро погасло практически испуганно.  
  
Он уже не смог один раз, не сможет и второй. Даже представлять, как он пробивает ей голову мечом, не получалось.  
  
— Наследница и лорд-защитник в порядке, — сообщил Томас, оказавшись сбоку — Дауд чуть не ударил его от неожиданности.  
  
Дауд кивнул и без труда нашел их, они сидели в комнате, отведенной Корво. Эмили была жутко бледной, у нее едва-едва дрожала нижняя губа, но глаза оставались сухими. Она крепко держалась за руку Корво: тот выглядел все таким же спокойным, пусть и был перемазан в крови, будто происходящее и вовсе нисколько его задело…  
  
Ах, ну да.  
  
Не могло задеть.  
  
— Все закончилось, — выдохнул Дауд устало.  
  
— Я так понимаю, безопасность этого места теперь под большим вопросом, — сказал Корво, и Дауду захотелось его ударить. Не обсуждать же такие вещи при перепуганной девочке!  
  
— Вовсе нет, — процедил Дауд в ответ. Хотя Корво был, конечно, прав.  
  
Дауду хотелось немедленно лечь на пол и отключиться, лишь бы освободить голову от всех навязчивых мыслей. Он так устал от всей этой беготни.  
  
Дауд оставил их и завернул в комнату, где стояло его оскверненное ныне святилище.  
  
Холст был вспорот острым мечом, рваная рана легла поперек груди Чужого, края холста выглядели точно плоть. Дауд стиснул кулаки, ощущая вновь поднимающуюся ярость. Цветы были истоптаны и сорваны, остались лишь кое-где под потолком. Осколки разбитой руны отвергнуто лежали на полу. Дауд наклонился и осторожно поднял четыре самых крупных, перебирая их в пальцах.  
  
Как же он был зол.  
  
Дауд осторожно поправил края холста, но они, конечно, не сходились. Их хотелось зашить, но сейчас были проблемы посерьезнее.  
  
— После встречи с тобой у нее появилось желание стать убийцей.  
  
Дауда прошило мурашкам, он вскинул глаза на портрет. Он был поддернут сизой дымкой, тогда Дауд повернулся и в Бездне, просочившейся в мир, увидел Чужого. Все вокруг померкло, высветлив лишь его фигуру.  
  
— Тебя не хватало, — обронил он неосторожно и грубо, но на самом деле не было никакого желания язвить и препираться.  
  
— Она следила за тобой, училась. А когда ты проявил слабину, решила занять твое место.  
  
Дауд оперся на столешницу святилища. Метку покалывало, и это ощущение должно было его успокоить. Но не успокаивало.  
  
— Она уедет из города, — продолжал Чужой, голос его лился расплавленным золотом, звучал так, что очень хотелось слушать. — Она заплатит контрабандисту, и тот проведет ее через заставы. Поначалу она будет ждать симптомов чумы. Со временем, когда страх и отчаяние, которые въедаются в кости во время жизни в Дануолле, исчезнут, она возьмет новое имя и найдет как применить свои навыки.  
  
— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? — спросил Дауд устало. Плохо было настолько, что хотелось уснуть прямо здесь.  
  
— Когда-то ты сказал мне, что она лучшая твоя ученица. Ты любишь ее, Дауд. Тебе будет спокойнее знать, что она жива — где-то.  
  
Дауд устало подумал о том, что Чужой слишком хорошо его знает.  
  
Ему было тошно.  
  
Чужой наклонил голову и вдруг посмотрел куда-то вбок будто задумчиво. Обычно когда он говорит, то глядел в упор, так что это было что-то новое.  
  
— Она еще появится в твоей жизни, — обронил он. — И сыграет свою роль. Но до этого еще очень и очень долго.  
  
И исчез.  
  
Дауд обернулся на портрет и едва не поперхнулся. Истоптанные цветы снова приняли свою былую форму, маленькие лепестки аккуратно расправились и теперь дышали бархатным теплом.  
  
Дауд воспринял это как подарок, и от сердца немного отлегло.  
  
В ночь Дауд так и не уснул. Вместе с остальными китобоями он проверил периметр, убрал оставшиеся тела и завалил многие ходы. Было тревожно, но физическая работа помогала отвлечься. Весь следующий день Дауд злым волком бродил по этажам, китобои напряженно молчали и провожали его взглядами.  
  
Дауду хотелось рухнуть в Бездну. Вкусить застывшее время, лечь на холодный камень, плывущий в бесконечной синеве, и не думать ни о чем.  
  
Но Бездна его не забирала. Дауд злился. Чужой не чувствовался в воздухе, будто вовсе отвернулся и нисколько не интересовался всем тем, что происходит сейчас. Конечно, основное шоу он уже посмотрел.  
  
Только к полудню Дауд наконец умылся, оттер макинтош от крови, отдышался окончательно, но уснуть не смог. До вечера он просто ходил по округе, стараясь забить свои мысли чем-то нейтральным, но ничего не выходило. Он постоянно думал о том, что Чужой сказал о Билли. Сомнения глодали Дауду кости, правильно ли он поступил, что просто отпустил ее. И где он ошибся, раз Билли от него отвернулась, спелась с ведьмой и хотела убить.  
  
Когда солнце село, Дауд вернулся в свою спальню. Внизу он увидел Корво, не стал его окликать, но тот сам неожиданно поднялся к нему.  
  
— Не ждал, что ты кинешься на смотрителей, — обронил Дауд негромко. Жесткая кровать манила к себе, на плечи навалилась тяжелая усталость, и очень хотелось ей поддаться.  
  
— Я должен был защитить Эмили, — ответил Корво. — Они были уверены, что раз я усмиренный, то не представляю для них опасности. Я решил воспользоваться этим заблуждением.  
  
— Весьма успешно воспользовался, должен отметить, — отозвался Дауд с усмешкой.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Как Ее Высочество себя чувствует?  
  
— Она уже легла спать, — сказал Корво, Дауду послышалась в его голосе мягкость.  
  
Нужно было отправить Корво к ней. Эмили и так снились кошмары, насколько Дауд мог судить. После всего произошедшего сегодня она едва ли будет рада, если проснется от страха и окажется одна.  
  
Но вместо этого Дауд посмотрел на Корво внимательно, во рту у него пересохло, и под перчатками похолодели пальцы.  
  
— Останься, — сказал он. — На ночь.  
  
Корво внимательно на него посмотрел. Дауд в ответ посмотрел на его клеймо, за которое взгляд так и цеплялся.  
  
Дауд подумал, он откажется. Скажет, что это неразумно и в этом не смысла, и уйдет к себе. Но Корво неожиданно стал расстегивать свое пальто, и у Дауда внутри просто оборвалось. Он застыл, наблюдая за тем, как Корво снимает с себя одежду и оставляет ее на спинке стула, затем разувается и ложится на узкую койку к стене. Устроился Корво на боку, подпер голову рукой и застыл.  
  
Ради Чужого…  
  
Дауд отстегнул ремни с оружием, шумно положил их на стол. Потом он снял перчатки и стащил с себя тяжелый макинтош, торопливо расстегнул короткий камзол и остался в одной рубашке.  
  
Он лег на постель, она была настолько узкой, что не касаться друг друга не выходило, и по спине пополз лихорадочный жар вместе с мурашками. Дауд сложил руки на животе, и тут ту, что была отмечена, коснулись холодные пальцы.  
  
Дауд вздрогнул.  
  
Он уже не помнил, когда трогал кого-либо без перчаток.  
  
Корво обвел его метку кончиком пальца. Медленно, неторопливо, будто смаковал, пока Дауд пытался не умереть. Он упорно держал глаза закрытыми, пока сердце колотилось в горле. На прикосновение усмиренного метка никак не отзывалась. Обычно ее жгло или кололо, стоило соприкоснуться с Бездной или с теми, кто с Бездной связан. Но на Корво метка не реагировала, и от этого было как-то неприятно.  
  
— Какой он? — спросил Корво, и Дауд поперхнулся воздухом.  
  
— Не такой, как смотрители рассказывают, — отозвался он тихо.  
  
— Я не так много смотрителей в своей жизни слышал, — ответил Корво, и Дауд вздохнул. Он не очень-то умел рассказывать.  
  
— Он как океан, — сказал Дауд тихо первое, что пришло в голову. — Когда смотришь на него с берега, то видишь лишь ничтожный участок поверхности. Но на самом деле там целая толща черной воды, и иногда на ней играет солнце, а иногда она отражает свинцовые тучи.  
  
Он сглотнул, посмотрев на небо сквозь дыру в крыше. Ночь была на редкость безоблачной, и звезды помигивали в небе.  
  
Дауд чувствовал взгляд Чужого.  
  
Небо следило.  
  
— Он не хочет, чтобы люди погрязли в грехах, — продолжил Дауд тихо. — Ему все равно.  
  
— Видимо, не на всех, — сказал Корво и опять тронул его метку. Дауд посмотрел на него, моргнул, и мир отразился от Бездны, да только Корво все так же был его неодушевленной частью.  
  
— Видимо, — ответил Дауд тихо, смотря на его спокойное лицо, поддернутое сизым.  
  
Наверное, Корво даже не видел, что Дауду глаза топит черным, когда он смотрит вот так.  
  
По крайней мере, он ничего не говорил.  
  
Дауд был уверен, что не сможет заснуть. Он, кажется, никогда не засыпал, лежа с кем-либо в одной постели. Он был уверен, что сон не придет, Дауд не располагал роскошью доверять миру до такой степени, но в итоге он и сам не заметил, как уснул. От Корво не чувствовалось никакой угрозы, похоже, даже где-то на уровне инстинктов.  
  
Живое тепло рядом, а также спокойное сердцебиение и дыхание убаюкивали.  
  
Долго Дауд все равно не проспал. Из сна выдернуло так, словно его окатили ледяной водой. Он часто заморгал, дыша через сухие разомкнутые губы, встал и встряхнулся. Через дыру в крыше светили тусклые звезды. Дауд запрокинул голову и глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух. Не помогло.  
  
Кошмар был таким липким и холодным и все не отпускал. Дауд нервно походил по этажу, ледяными пальцами потирая лицо. Он встряхнул головой, посмотрел на метку Чужого (как редко он видел ее не сквозь перчатку) и прижался к ней губами. Это был его маленький ритуал, приносивший суеверное успокоение. Сейчас он едва ли помог.  
  
Корво, спавший у стенки, проснулся от его тревожной ходьбы, теперь он сидел и просто смотрел. На лбу у него было клеймо. В кошмаре клейма у него не было, и у Дауда сначала отлегло, а потом опять сжало внутри.  
  
Он встряхнул головой, быстро подошел и вздернул Корво на ноги. Тот вздрогнул, но сказать ничего не успел. Дауд обнял его. Прижал к себе теплое тело и с трудом переждал то, как у него кольнуло и на секунду замерло сердце.  
  
— Я не понимаю…  
  
— Заткнись, — отозвался Дауд резковато, и Корво послушно заткнулся. Дауд длинно выдохнул, крепче сжимая его в своих руках, притискивая к себе, жадно вдыхая запах волос. От Корво пахло пылью и воском. — Помолчи, Корво, просто помолчи.  
  
Корво не стал спорить. Обнимать в ответ он не стал тоже, похоже, слишком озадаченный происходящим. Или он просто не видел в этом смысла.  
  
У Дауда в голове не укладывалось: неужели он правда не чувствует? Неужели он правда не хотел, чтобы после всей боли хоть чье-нибудь прикосновение ее не приносило? От этих мыслей ныла голова. От душной безответности, от огромной толстой непробиваемой стены ритуала, от клейма у Корво на лбу.  
  
Дауд длинно вдохнул, немного отстраняясь, голыми ладонями зарылся в волосы Корво, приподнимая голову, и прижался губами к ненавистному клейму, задыхаясь.  
  
Корво не шевелился и молчал. Губы Дауду жгло.  
  
— Почему твое сердце так колотится? — спросил он все же через некоторое время.  
  
— Ты не поймешь.  
  
Корво почему-то хмыкнул: Дауду почудилась горечь. Только почудилась, Корво не мог сейчас ничего испытывать, и это так страшно выматывало.  
  
Корво хотелось ударить, чтобы увидеть в его глазах хоть что-то. Хотелось содрать с его лба клеймо вместе с кожей, да только это вряд ли что-то даст.  
  
Дауд отпустил его и сделал несколько шагов назад, нервно трогая свои губы пальцами, будто боясь, что их обожгло, или что они лопнули от прикосновения к клейму. Нет, все было в порядке.  
  
Сердце билось в горле, и ощущение было неприятным.  
  
— Ты ранен, — вдруг сказал Корво. Дауд тут же взглянул на плечо, оцарапанное пулей. Черт, он об этом забыл. Впрочем, это была просто царапина, она почти не болела, только расплывшаяся по рубашке кровь выглядела страшно.  
  
— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Дауд. Корво наклонил голову вбок.  
  
— Снимай рубашку, все равно нужно обработать.  
  
Дауд разомкнул губы, чтобы еще раз возразить, но тут же передумал и послушно потянулся к пуговицам.


	8. Глава 8

**_Дауд_ **

  
  
Мартин занервничал, увидев его, но особо виду не подал. Дауд спустился с крыши на землю, встал возле него и без приветствий начал:  
  
— Хочу попросить об услуге.  
  
— Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь, — Он окинул двор «Песьей ямы» взглядом. — Я слушаю.  
  
Мартин выглядел очень устало, будто не спал несколько дней. Глаза он держал открытыми с трудом, и Дауд очень хорошо его понимал.  
  
— Кое-кто натравил смотрителей на мою базу. Наследница и лорд-защитник не пострадали, — добавил Дауд быстро, — однако, раз уж вы почти стали Верховным Смотрителем, я был бы признателен, если бы вы это дело замяли.  
  
Он перешел на вежливый тон, потому что говорить грубо с Мартином теперь было как-то неловко. После всего.  
  
— По крайней мере, пока с лордом-регентом не покончено, — добавил Дауд, увидев тень сомнения у Мартина на лице.  
  
— Я посмотрю что можно сделать, — сказал он медленно. — Но кто мог… «натравить» смотрителей?  
  
— Это уже неважно, — отмахнулся Дауд и поскорее исчез из поля его зрения. Мартин не стал его окликать. Когда Дауд оказался на крыше, то он облегченно выдохнул. Здесь было как-то спокойнее, чем внизу.  
  
Дауд сумел побороть лихорадочную тревогу, только когда вернулся на базу и обнаружил, что никаких смотрителей нет, китобои в порядке, Корво с Эмили — тоже. Тогда он выдохнул и позвал к себе Томаса.  
  
Билли сказала что-то о бригморских ведьмах. Про усадьбу Бригморов Дауд слышал: она находилась выше по реке, и добраться туда можно было только по воде. Об их главной Дауд слышал, кажется, от Чужого: тот как-то неосторожно обронил ее имя, и Дауду тогда показалось, что что-то Чужому в ней очень не нравится — это было странно. Он ведь очень любит просто наблюдать, ему нравятся внезапные и сложные повороты. Может, Дауду и правда только показалось. С Далилой срочно нужно было разобраться, иначе она не даст житья ни китобоям, ни наследнице, пока находится здесь.  
  
Что-то про ведьм Дауд, конечно, слышал тоже. Он был, на самом деле, даже удивлен, что смотрители всех меченых не гребли под эту гребенку. Ведьмы были тесно связаны с Бездной и каким-то образом черпали из нее силы, не имея при этом метки. Теперь Дауд догадывался, что это, вероятно, из-за связи с Далилой. Точно как он делится с китобоями силой — Далила способна на что-то похожее.  
  
Томаса Дауд отправил за информацией о единственной знакомой, которой еще можно было доверять. Когда Томас оставил его, Дауд устало погладил костяной амулет на поясе, будто это поможет ему успокоиться, и тяжело уставился на портрет императрицы. Свистяще вздохнул и потянулся к нему рукой, чтобы сорвать и уничтожить, но голос Корво остановил его:  
  
— Оставь.  
  
Дауд вздрогнул и одернул руку, повернувшись к нему.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Корво пожал плечами, смотря мимо Дауда на портрет. Выглядел он задумчивым.  
  
У Дауда внутри кольнуло. Разве усмиренный может просить просто так? У него же нет и не может быть никаких желаний.  
  
Дауду казалось, Корво смотрит на Джессамину с тоской. Или ему просто очень хотелось, чтобы Корво показал человеческие настоящие эмоции, хоть какие-нибудь, хоть слабый проблеск. Но этого, конечно, не произошло.  
  
— Ты же любишь ее, — обронил Дауд сипло, и Корво посмотрел на него с, как показалось, снисхождением.  
  
— Я не могу любить, — сказал он. — Я уже как-то говорил об этом.  
  
Дауд не выдержал. Подошел, поймал его за плечи, дернул на себя и, круто развернув, вжал спиной в стену. Тот не издал ни звука.  
  
У Корво холодные безответные губы, и Дауд не знал, в чем смысл, но он, Чужой задери, просто человек, которому очень сложно справиться с собой. Дауд держал его за плечи, жал его к себе жадно, и не чувствовал в нем ничего от Бездны. И от этого было и страшно, и волнительно. И неправильно.  
  
Будто трогаешь то, чего нет.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — сказал Корво, стоило Дауду отстраниться и отвернуться от него, задыхаясь. — К чему это было?  
  
— Забудь.  
  
— Нет никаких объективных причин…  
  
— Забудь, я сказал!  
  
Дауд попытался подавить неясно откуда взявшуюся злобу и не смог. Корво с его непроницаемым лицом и клеймом на лбу невозможно его раздражал. До того, что хотелось его ударить, чтобы увидеть на красивом измученном лице хоть что-нибудь.  
  
Нет, рука не поднимется.  
  
Ну, вернее, поднимется. Но совесть потом заест, как заедает все эти месяцы. Ни к чему давать ей еще больше поводов для того, чтобы погрызть Дауда.  
  
— Аттано, ты невозможный, — обронил Дауд устало и зло.  
  
Корво наклонил голову вбок. Он так и прижимался лопатками к стене, смотрел на него внимательно, и Дауду хотелось провалиться в Бездну. Бездна в ответ на желание никак не отзывалась.  
  
— Разве? — спросил он. Дауд дернул головой.  
  
Корво страшно хотелось ударить.  
  
Вместо этого Дауд отвернулся от него и ушел. Выскользнул на свежий воздух, встал на краю крыши и глубоко вдохнул. Он окинул взглядом горизонт, зацепился за кое-что совсем рядом и замер — его будто к одному месту придавило. Он уставился на огромную статую императрицы, про которую уже успел забыть. Статуя в ответ не смотрела, она глядела куда-то вниз, но у Дауда все равно перехватило дыхание. Он часто стоял здесь за те полгода, что Корво провел в тюрьме, смотрел в каменное безмятежное лицо и пытался представить, что было бы, если бы он отказался от этого заказа.  
  
Императрицу бы все равно убили. Только не его руками. И не на нем лежала бы ответственность.  
  
Он бы не вытаскивал Корво из тюрьмы, не звал его в свою постель и не целовал бы его, так глупо не справившись с собой.  
  
Это было до одури неправильно. То, что он чувствовал. К Корво.  
  
Дауд прикусил язык до боли.  
  
Он знал, что медлить сейчас нельзя. Нужно немедленно отправляться в Башню Дануолла, что, скорее всего, будет сродни самоубийству. Лорд-регент, наверняка обезумев от паранойи и страха, прячется сейчас там и вряд ли выйдет на свет ближайшие пару недель. Это, конечно, не значило, что Дауд две недели собирался только и заниматься тем, что страдать.  
  
Осталось всего ничего.  
  
Да только и Далилу просто так оставлять нельзя.  
  
Дауд лишний раз обрадовался тому, что от затопленного квартала до впадения Ренхевена в океан не так уж и много идти. Ему срочно нужно было проветрить голову.  
  
Берег здесь казался крутым из-за зданий, стоявших у океана буквально стеной. Дауд походил по крышам, ища место, где можно было бы спокойно спуститься и присесть у воды. Для этого пришлось идти достаточно далеко: Дауд добрался практически до пригорода Дануолла и спустился вниз, к берегу, который здесь стал отлогим. Вдавленная в песок какая-то старая лодка лежала вверх дном, еще деревянная и грубо сколоченная. Дауд такие видел в детстве; на Серконосе все лодки делали из дерева. Когда-то.  
  
Он огляделся через Бездну и никого больше не увидел, только белые чайки наверху очень неясно вырисовывались на фоне облаков.  
  
Небо было тяжелым.  
  
Дауд нагнулся и подобрал с песка большой камень. Он сначала повертел его в пальцах, потом отложил, снял перчатки и взял опять.  
  
Камень был шершавым и прохладным. Приятным на ощупь. Дауд тронул голыми пальцами поверхность дна лодки, но не стал задерживаться на нем слишком долго, потому что не хотел посадить занозу. Оно было плохо обтесанным, или просто это время сказалось на дереве.  
  
Дауд кинул в воду камень. Тот тяжело ударился о спокойную гладь и пошел ко дну. Дауд вздохнул, запрокинул голову к облачному небу, а когда посмотрел на воду, то неожиданно увидел Чужого.  
  
— Ты влюбился, — сказал Чужой.  
  
Дауд вздрогнул.  
  
Его голос прозвучал так мягко и тепло, практически по-отечески.  
  
Дауд не мог подобрать подходящих слов, а Чужой обронил их так легко, будто за ними крылось что-то удивительно простое и понятное.  
  
Чужой парил над безмятежно спокойной водой, прикасаясь к ее зеркальной глади носком ботинка. На Дауда он не смотрел, глядел на горизонт, но Дауд все равно чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Чужой был перед ним и смотрел в другую сторону, но в то же время он ощущался везде. Дауд вдыхал воздух — и вдыхал Чужого вместе с ним.  
  
— Как иронично все складывается.  
  
Дауд вытер лицо.  
  
— Ты можешь его вернуть?  
  
Чужой развернулся к нему, и Дауд вдруг ощутил, как весь он сконцентрировался в своем теле — глаза у Чужого заблестели ярко-ярко. Он был полностью здесь, даже перебрал ногами по воде, чтобы подобраться ближе, а не подлетел, застыв недвижимой статуей, как делал это обычно.  
  
— Возможно, — ответил он. Вздохнул. — Я ведь хотел дать ему метку. Мне думалось, что интересно будет посмотреть за вами обоими, носящими мой знак. Да только я не успел.  
  
— У тебя есть отличный шанс это наверстать, — буркнул Дауд в ответ, и Чужой покачал головой, неожиданно встав на землю. Дауд чуть не шарахнулся от него. Такой Чужой выглядел дико и непривычно.  
  
Оказывается, он был ниже Дауда почти на голову.  
  
Это открытие показалось ему просто удивительным. Чужой вдруг стал таким близким и человечным, что в горле пережало.  
  
— Похоже на то, — согласился Чужой и обошел его.  
  
Дауд сглотнул, обернулся, уставился ему в спину.  
  
Он вдруг понял, что никогда не задумывался, что будет, если посмотреть на Чужого через Бездну. Он прищурился и через секунду раскрыл глаза шире, чтобы Бездна легла на глаза.  
  
Чужой усмехнулся — Дауд на мгновение ослеп, вскрикнул, часто заморгал и прижал руки к лицу. Когда он смог открыть глаза опять, то снова видел, как видят обычные люди.  
  
— Аккуратнее с такими вещами, — сказал Чужой с улыбкой. — Можно ослепнуть, если смотреть на солнце слишком пристально.  
  
Дауд посмотрел на него практически обиженно, но так ничего и не сказал. Чужого, похоже, это веселило.  
  
— Возьми его за руку, — сказал Чужой, посерьезнев. — Тогда я найду его на ощупь.  
  
Чужой исчез, оставив Дауда одного переваривать полученную информацию. Он еще немного походил по берегу, потом подошел к кромке воды, думая о том, чтобы умыться, но Ренхевен был грязным и пах чумой, нес это в океан.  
  
Дауд вернулся на базу, проскользнул мимо китобоев, которые шептались о чем-то, и сразу направился к Корво. Эмили рядом не было. Дауд огляделся через Бездну — неясный силуэт девочки виделся через стену. Она, кажется, доставала какого-то китобоя.  
  
Дауд тихо зашел в комнату.  
  
Корво спал.  
  
Дауд подошел, осторожно склонился над ним и тронул расслабленную руку. Корво не проснулся, и Дауд взял его ладонь смелее, некрепко сжал и замер так.  
  
Кожа под пальцами была приятной на ощупь, сухой и прохладной. Ладонь у Корво была больше, чем у него, Дауд с удивлением понял, что собственная рука кажется маленькой. Ощущение было в новинку.  
  
Метка вдруг засветилась, как нагретый металл, замерцала, и поверх руки Дауда проступили чужие черные пальцы.  
  
Он едва не одернул руку в испуге, но Чужой тут же шепнул на ухо, что все хорошо, это он. Ладонь Чужого приобрела нормальный человеческий цвет, коснулась руки Корво, и тогда Дауд почувствовал, что нужно отстраниться и отойти.  
  
Чужой проявился, сидя на краю постели, и Дауд вдруг понял, что очень давно не видел его таким. Чужой, который парил над полом, театрально разводил руки и говорил длинными красивыми фразами, был очень далеким и загадочным, как океан. Но такой, сидящий боком, рассматривающий, склонив голову набок, с ярко-ярко блестящими глазами (Дауд почти ощутил ревность), он казался невозможно человечным. Будто звезда вдруг оказалась близко-близко — так, что можно сжать ее в руке.  
  
— Ритуал делает людей невидимыми для меня, — сказал Чужой, склоняясь над Корво. Тот лежал недвижимо, откинув голову. Чужой небрежно сдвинул волосы с его лица: пряди упали на простыню, и Дауду показалось, он смотрит на классическую живопись. От этого сравнения сердце по ребрам просто заколотило, он так и не понял почему. — Поэтому я не могу просто так взять и вернуть всех, — добавил он, склонился к Корво еще ниже и его наверняка ледяные губы коснулись клейма на чужом лбу. Чужой вздрогнул, послышалось неясное шипение, и с его губ закапала черная кровь — Дауд никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Чужой кровоточил. Он поморщился, отстраняясь, облизал лопнувшие губы и большим пальцем размазал шипящую кровь по лбу, выводя клеймо.  
  
Выглядело это дико, но Дауд вдруг понял, что может вздохнуть с облегчением.  
  
— Почему ты хотел его отметить? — спросил он опасливо, и Чужой перевел на него взгляд. Глаза ярко-ярко блестели, черные от крови губы были хищно приоткрыты, и у Дауда по спине поползли мурашки. Ему стало жарко, он машинально облизал губы кончиком языка, и Чужой лукаво улыбнулся.  
  
— Я подумал, это будет интересно, — ответил он. Дауд не ожидал, что Чужой действительно начнет объясняться. — А еще по той же причине, что ты не отходишь от него. Он мне понравился.  
  
Дауд не понял, ревность он сейчас ощутил или еще большее удивление.  
  
— У нас много общего, — сообщил Чужой и указал на Корво, — это теперь тоже.  
  
— Прозвучало как-то очень неправильно, — обронил Дауд в ответ.  
  
— Ты не любишь делиться, я знаю, — Чужой улыбнулся. Дауд не знал, что на это отвечать: внутри неприятно заскреблось. — Когда он очнется, то будь с ним терпелив. Он будет испуган, чувства, которых он был лишен, навалятся всем своим весом. Это пройдет, но первые дни он может быть очень чувствителен.  
  
— Ты уже делал так? Возвращал людей из… такого состояния? — спросил Дауд севшим голосом.  
  
— Приходилось. Главное не пугай его еще больше.  
  
Он сказал это и исчез, оставив после себя холодный воздух, пахнущий чистым незараженным океаном.  
  
Дауд моргнул, глаза ему заволокло черным, и он уставился на Корво, отраженного от Бездны. Мир вокруг подернулся сизым, и Корво, наконец, выделился в нем: четко, ярко, броско. Дауд глубоко и облегченно вздохнул.  
  
Вот так. Теперь происходящее не казалось настолько неправильным.  
  


**_Корво_ **

  
  
Раньше Корво не слишком много задумывался о Бездне. Ему было не до того. Но она все же представлялась ему как огромное безбрежное и очень ясное небо. У этого неба не было ни границ, ни облаков, не существовало низа или верха, и не было земли, на которую можно упасть.  
  
Сейчас Бездна обрушилась на него гневным девятым валом. Ледяной мощнейшей волной ему пробило грудь и раздробило кости. Эта первородная сила не выбросила его на берег и не оставила на нем умирать. Корво захлебывался где-то в ее толще, не имея возможности на передышку. А Бездна текла сквозь него могучим потоком, наполняла все его существо, и внутри звенело энергией и силой, да только Корво понятия не имел, что со всем этим делать. Ему было много, слишком много, будто вот-вот перельется через край.  
  
Корво не понял, как и из-за чего это произошло. Но Бездна бросалась на него голодным зверем, драла на части, наконец вернув его себе. Она впилась в него тысячью своих зубов, вгрызлась и облизала широким шершавым языком.  
  
Под ним вдруг резко оказалась каменная платформа. Корво больно ударился плечом и бедром, он содрогнулся и съежился, пряча лицо в ладонях, лбом утыкаясь в камень. Дышать выходило с трудом. Он чувствовал себя жалким и совершенно разбитым. Уничтоженным. Теперь все мысли, которые раньше он мог неспешно обдумывать, били ему прямо по вискам изнутри, творили настоящий хаос в черепной коробке, и Корво понял, что плачет.  
  
Свет казался слишком ярким. Цвета слишком выраженными: здешняя синева казалась ядовитой и жгла сетчатку.  
  
Воздух пах океаном. Корво сжал голову в ладонях, зажмурившись до белых всполохов перед глазами, чтобы мечущиеся мысли ее не разорвали.  
  
Вдруг шторм в голове прекратился. Корво вскинул голову, и Бездна вокруг обратилась бесконечным голубым небом, и молчаливой громадой над головой проплывал кит.  
  
Энергия теперь пронизывала Корво спокойной едва-едва качающейся водой, подобно толще океана при штиле. Корво ощутил древность, легшую на его плечи. Здесь, в Бездне, все дышало именно ей, настолько далекой и ветхой, что становилось страшно от того, как короток человеческий век.  
  
— Здравствуй, Корво, — сказал бог, представ перед ним. У бога был ласковый голос, черные, как ночь, глаза и улыбка, едва тронувшая бескровные губы.  
  
В детстве Корво любил собирать большие раковины по берегу Карнаки и прикладывать их к уху. Мать говорила, в них шумит океан, и Корво действительно его слышал. Он до сих пор хранил одну такую раковину, но она осталась во дворце, в его спальне, куда он не думал, что когда-нибудь попадет.  
  
— Встань, — Чужой не изменил своего мягкого тона, его голос звучал в самих костях, но Корво не сумел ослушаться. Ноги его едва держали, язык казался каким-то опухшим и слишком большим для рта, а веки были липкими и влажными. — Хорошо наконец познакомиться с тобой, Корво.  
  
Собственное имя из его уст звучало настолько сладко, что брало легкой дрожью.  
  
— Не волнуйся. Хотя, знаю, это очень тяжело. Сейчас. Ритуал усмирения делает людей невидимыми для меня и для Бездны. А я так хотел отметить тебя. Еще там, в тюрьме.  
  
— Меня? — глупо переспросил Корво. Левую руку легонько обожгло холодом, он вздрогнул и посмотрел на нее. На коже неспешно выжигалась метка. Корво сглотнул, во рту пересохло, и он едва сумел продолжать дышать.  
  
— Я хотел посмотреть, как двое моих меченых гонятся друг за другом, — сказал Чужой. — Только даже я не могу предвидеть всего. Я вижу варианты, Корво. А вариантов очень и очень много. Кто же знал, что выпадет именно этот. Но он выпал. И вот все равно ты здесь, передо мной. Скажи Дауду спасибо за это.  
  
Дауд.  
  
Корво судорожно вдохнул.  
  
Убийца его императрицы.  
  
Убийца, который…  
  
Убийца, который спас его из тюрьмы. Который спас его дочь. Который убрал «лоялистов», потому что те хотели прибрать империю к рукам.  
  
Убийце было не все равно на этот мир.  
  
На Корво.  
  
Корво вспомнил, как Дауд на него смотрел, и по спине поползли мурашки. Во рту стало солоно и липко.  
  
— Однако теперь, думаю, меня ждет нечто менее интересное, — сказал Чужой задумчиво. — Но все же стоящее того, чтобы смотреть.  
  
Он протянул руку, и ледяные пальцы легли Корво на щеку. Того прошило сильной дрожью, Корво шарахнулся от этой руки, ему стало почти больно, но Чужой его не отпустил. В ушах зашумел океан, запахло солеными брызгами, метку прожгло лихорадочным жаром. Корво пугливо застыл, уставившись в черные-черные глаза, мокро блестевшие на чужом худом лице.  
  
— Добро пожаловать назад, Корво, — шепнул Чужой, и Бездна свернулась подобно свитку.  
  
Корво открыл глаза, наткнувшись взглядом на неровный деревянный потолок.  
  
Он глубоко вдохнул — и почувствовал Бездну.  
  
Бездна ощущалась при каждом взмахе ресниц, при каждом движении пальцев, Корво ощущал ее даже на кончике языка, и он вдруг подумал, что он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько правильным и целым, как сейчас.  
  
Впрочем, ощущение продлилось недолго.  
  
Воспоминания навалились опять, резко и душно. Корво прижал ледяные ладони к лицу, надавил на глаза до боли, а потом отнял руки, чтобы посмотреть на метку, оставленную на ладони.  
  
Вместо одного клейма получил другое.  
  
Было слишком сложно и много всего, но в то же время Корво ощущал себя… хорошо. Он смотрел на метку, подаренную Чужим, и чувствовал силу. Въевшееся за полгода в тюрьме чувство беспомощности и отчаяния исчезло, оставив после себя только воспоминания. На воспоминания Корво сейчас реагировал очень остро, но его успокаивала мысль о том, что прошлое — это прошлое. В настоящем он лежит в относительной безопасности на жесткой постели, у него на руке метка бога, и скоро все обязано вернуться на круги своя.  
  
Он вспомнил о Джессамине, и в груди взорвалось шрапнелью, проломив ребра. Корво замер, смотря в потолок, чувствуя себя не в силах пошевелить и пальцем. Он вспомнил, как она вскрикнула — коротко, больше удивленно, когда Дауд ударил ее по лицу. И как она не издала ни звука, когда лезвие вошло ей в грудь по рукоять. Он вспомнил, как он сам закричал, срывая голос, от бессилия. И как потом от бессилия хотелось орать все шесть месяцев после.  
  
Корво сморгнул, провел пальцами по виску и понял, что кожа мокрая от слез.  
  
Он отмер и медленно встал, опасаясь, что ноги не будут держать. Его немного качнуло, колени дрожали, но он быстро справился с собой, прошелся по комнате и осторожно выглянул в коридор.  
  
Эмили обнаружилась в соседнем помещении. Корво увидел ее, лениво и скучающе разглядывающую пустые книжные стеллажи, и внутри у него сжало так, что стало нечем дышать.  
  
Корво окликнул ее севшим голосом, но прозвучал он так тихо, что Эмили не услышала.  
  
Корво сделал несколько шагов ближе, Эмили повернула к нему голову, странно блеснула глазами, посмотрела очень внимательно и подошла.  
  
Корво упал перед ней на колени и обнял  _свою дочь_  крепко-крепко, не сдержав рвущееся из горла рыдание. Эмили сначала растерялась, а потом уцепилась за него, забормотала, что он был таким странным все это время, что ее это обижало, что ей было неприятно и больно, что она ничего не понимала, и каждое ее слово выворачивало Корво наизнанку. Он жал ее к себе, прятал лицо, ткнувшись им в ее плечико, и трясся. Дышать получалось через раз, потом Корво почувствовал, как Эмили стала гладить его по волосам, и его сломало.  
  
Ощущение было диким, невыносимым. Где-то за сердцем сдавило так, что стало больно, покалывающим жаром отдало в голову, и Корво захотелось закричать, но кричать не получалось, звук застрял в горле, так и не вырвавшись.  
  
Когда первая волна эмоций спала и Корво сумел вдохнуть, он поцеловал Эмили в висок, лихорадочно зашептав, что теперь все будет хорошо, что он умоляет о прощении, что он ничего не мог с этим сделать.  
  
Корво отстранился и поспешно вытер мокрое лицо. За слезы ему было стыдно: это Эмили должна была плакать, а не успокаивающе гладить его по голове. Корво судорожно вдохнул и поднял на нее воспаленные глаза. Она выглядела потерянной, но в то же время спокойной, потому что, наверное, поверила ему — теперь все будет хорошо.  
  
Корво подумал о том, сколько ей пришлось пережить за эти полгода. Подумал о том, как она кинулась к нему, увидев впервые за столько месяцев, а он никак не ответил, потому что не видел в этом смысла. Он знал, что она его дочь, но ничего не чувствовал, и за это было так невыносимо стыдно, но сейчас сделать ничего уже нельзя. Только надеяться, что она его простит, что поймет. И что все в какой-то момент наладится.  
  
А могло наладиться? После всего?


	9. Глава 9

_**Дауд** _

  
  
Если честно, Дауд ждал, что Корво посмотрит на него точно так же, как посмотрела Эмили, когда он пришел за ней в «Золотую кошку». Он ждал ненависти и злобы, ждал неприкрытого желания убить, но ничего этого не последовало.  
  
Корво смотрел испуганно, но боялся будто не его, а себя. Он тревожно глядел на метку Чужого на своей ладони, часто-часто дышал сквозь разомкнутые губы, и будто даже одного лишь света, льющегося через дыру в крыше, было ему уже слишком много. Корво щурился так, будто ему было физически больно, стремился спрятать взгляд, но в то же время, похоже, очень хотел видеть небо.  
  
Он был растерян. Вернувшиеся чувства слишком давили. Дауд, наверное, понимал.  
  
Понимал и говорить с ним опасался.  
  
Корво, похоже, опасался тоже.  
  
Они посмотрели друг на друга из разных концов коридора, случайно пересекшись: Дауд жадно мазнул взглядом по чистому лбу Корво, а потом опустил глаза на его руки, зная, что на левой теперь отпечатана метка Чужого. Корво в ответ тревожно отвернулся и ушел в комнату Эмили.  
  
Дауд не стал его окликать, чувствуя себя не вправе лезть в его искалеченную душу.  
  
К тому же у него были дела.  
  
Томас сообщил: Лиззи Страйд была в Колдридже.  
  
Колдридж. Опять.  
  
Дауд потер висок. После того как он настолько легко увел оттуда Корво, в Колдридже наверняка усилили охрану настолько, что туда теперь не проберешься просто так.  
  
Ох, как же Дауду не хотелось этим заниматься.  
  
С другой стороны, конечно, стоит вытащить ее оттуда — и она будет его должницей. Это то, что ему и нужно, но от одной мысли о возвращении в стены Колдриджа начинало подташнивать. Дауд вспомнил запах, и его передернуло.  
  
До вечера Дауд не мог найти себе занятия: за Лиззи все равно идти только ночью. Весь остаток дня он просидел у святилища, но Чужой молчал и даже не смотрел на него. Может, он был слишком занят Корво, которого так хотел прибрать к рукам еще до усмирения. Дауд почти что ревновал.  
  
Когда над Дануоллом потемнело небо, Дауд засобирался в Колдридж. Перед тем как отправиться, он, поддавшись порыву, заглянул в комнату к наследнице и задержал дыхание, будто боясь — оно окажется настолько громким, что будет способно разбудить. Корво лежал с Эмили в постели, обнимал крепко-крепко, как кошка котенка, накрыв их сверху своим пальто. Дауд сделал бесшумный шаг назад, закрыл дверь и поскорее ушел, чтобы не мешать им своим присутствием. Ему казалось, смотря на них, он нарушает все единение. Рушит все по новой, хотя, казалось, некуда уже больше (да и нечего).  
  
Лиззи Страйд не отняла у него много времени, к тому же она была легче, чем Корво, и нести ее было не так больно для спины и поясницы. Но Колдридж остался все таким же отвратительным местом. Систему безопасности там переделали, но особо сложнее не стало: Дауд обратил на это внимание сразу же и посмеялся про себя. Смотрителей отсюда убрали, шарманок нигде не было, так что справился он достаточно быстро.  
  
Заручившись обещанием ее поддержки, Дауд первым делом вернулся на базу и лег отсыпаться.  
  
Проснулся он от крика. Его дернуло: он вскочил, метка полыхнула и обожгла руку, но рядом никого не было. Он глупо заозирался, а потом посмотрел через Бездну. Внизу через стенку виднелись две фигуры: Корво сидел на постели, хватаясь за голову, а Эмили пугливо стояла в углу. Так продолжалось с полминуты, потом она отмерла и подошла к отцу ближе, кладя ладонь на сгорбленную спину.  
  
Ему просто приснился кошмар.  
  
Дауд длинно выдохнул и сел обратно на кровать, стукнувшись головой о стену. Он последил за ними еще несколько секунд и закрыл глаза, отсекая свой взгляд от Бездны, чтобы не нарушать их единение и не встревать в личное пространство. Он чувствовал себя не вправе.  
  
Корво разберется сам. Без него. Без убийцы, который сломал ему жизнь. У него есть дочь с недетскими глазами, за которую Корво будет держаться.  
  
Дауд отвернулся к стене, ткнулся в нее лбом и глубоко вдохнул, зажмурившись, чтобы побороть соблазн следить через Бездну.  
  
Он больше не смог уснуть: часто ворочался, чтобы найти удобную позу, но на такой постели это было невозможно. Кое-как дождавшись утра, Дауд сразу же выбрался сначала подышать на улицу, потом заглянул в святилище и грустно посмотрел на Чужого. Чужой в ответ смотреть не стал, но цветы росли все так же пышно. Это успокаивало — значит, Чужой все же следил и иногда обращал на него свое внимание.  
  
Дауд вернулся к себе и замер: Корво сидел на его постели. Горло сжало от тревоги, на Корво было тяжело смотреть. На его чистый лоб без клейма.  
  
— Я не хочу тебя убивать, — сказал Корво тихо. Голос его звучал устало и разбито. — Должен хотеть, но не хочу. Не смогу.  
  
Дауд напряженно притих.  
  
— Мне снилась Джессамина, — продолжал Корво едва слышно. — Ее голос сказал мне, что есть только один путь: убить тебя, но я так хорошо ее знал. Если это действительно она, — он поднял руку к лицу и посмотрел на свою метку. Дауд уставился на нее тоже, и где-то в животе скрутило, а собственную ладонь закололо мурашками, — то она просто…  
  
«Расстроена, что мертва?», — подумал Дауд с усмешкой, но вслух, конечно, не сказал ничего.  
  
Говорить было тяжело, но Дауд себя заставил:  
  
— Когда я убил твою императрицу и забрал дочь, — во рту моментально пересохло, и похолодели пальцы. Корво поднял на него потяжелевший взгляд, и на мгновение Дауд увидел мелькнувшую в нем ярость, смешанную с ненавистью. И это мгновение ощущалось правильнее всего, что происходило у Дауда в жизни последние месяцы. Но оно слишком быстро закончилось, — внутри будто что-то сломалось.  
  
Дауд представлял, как глупо это звучит для Корво. Убийца говорит о своих чувствах, а перед ним сидит человек, лишившийся всего и подвергавшийся пыткам полгода.  
  
— Твое раскаяние ничего не исправит, — ответил Корво сломавшимся голосом.  
  
— Кое-что оно исправить может, — возразил Дауд опасливо. — Ты здесь. Твоя дочь здесь. Мы вроде как заняты здесь тем, чтобы вернуть ее на трон.  
  
Корво потер лицо и громко, будто через силу, вдохнул.  
  
— Полгода я тебе не верну, — сказал Дауд медленно. Внутри ломалось по которому уже кругу, стеклянная крошка обсыпала легкие. Он почти мог слышать хруст. — Но вернуть твою жизнь и жизнь твоей дочери мы все еще можем. А потом вы никогда обо мне больше не услышите, даю слово.  _Я покину Дануолл_.  
  
Наверное, слово убийцы для Корво ничего не значило.  
  
Но он лишь кивнул.  
  
А потом вдруг сказал:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Слово было похоже на пулю, вошедшую точно меж ребер.  
  
Дауд не сразу смог вдохнуть.  
  
Чтобы проветрить голову, он сбежал на крышу, где подышал немного, а потом, поправив амулеты на поясе, отправился по поручению Лиззи Страйд.  
  
Корабль все еще был ему очень нужен.  
  
Когда Дауд вернулся вечером, Корво стоял в его рабочем уголке и смотрел на большие доски, где поверх карт были прикреплены портреты целей.  
  
Больше всех остальных был портрет Джессамины.  
  
У Дауда внутри похолодело, когда он понял, что Корво только на него и смотрит: карандашный портрет, взятый в красный круг и перечеркнутый большим крестом. Внутри скрутило до выматывающей боли, когда он увидел, что плечи у Корво дрожат.  
  
И как он только не додумался сорвать все эти портреты и убрать подальше?  
  
Совсем об этом забыл. До того Корво ходил мимо, смотрел на перечеркнутое лицо Джессамины и ничего не говорил.  
  
Потому что ничего не чувствовал.  
  
Дауд осторожно его окликнул. Корво вздрогнул: его плечи закаменели, а потом он повернулся.  
  
У Корво были огромные заплаканные глаза. Дауд не был уверен, что люди физически способны плакать столько, но Корво бил все рекорды. А еще ему было простительно. Смотреть на его чистый лоб и на искаженное болью лицо было так непривычно.  
  
— Я уложил ее спать, — прошептал он. Корво опасался повышать голос: в самом начале он не мог с собой справиться и постоянно срывался на крик. Дауд молча кивнул, теперь тоже опасаясь, что не справится с голосом.  
  
Корво помялся, сглатывая, потом отвернулся от него и почему-то ушел наверх. Дауд последовал за ним, воспользовавшись переносом, оказался наверху раньше и сел на скрипучую кровать.  
  
Корво выглядел очень растерянным и разбитым. Он присел на постель Дауда, близко-близко, как делал десяток раз до этого. Только теперь он был способен на чувства. Похоже, чувств было слишком много: с Корво теперь было тяжело разговаривать, он впадал в истерику слишком просто и никак не мог это контролировать (на самом деле, с Корво всегда было невыносимо тяжело).  
  
Он заслужил рыдать столько, сколько ему хочется, без всякого осуждения.  
  
Корво нервно потер метку Чужого на тыльной стороне ладони, сжал-разжал пальцы и шумно вдохнул.  
  
— Ты как-то спросил, хочу ли я стереть клеймо, — прошептал он, голос скакнул и оборвался. — Я ответил, что нет, — он часто-часто заморгал и потер лоб. — Теперь хочу сказать, что ни за что не хочу оказаться в таком состоянии с-снова, — он запнулся, прикусил губу и поскреб метку опять.  
  
— Это больше никогда не случится, — сказал Дауд мягко, чувствуя себя глупо.  
  
Корво посмотрел на него и зачем-то кивнул.  
  
Когда он ушел, Дауд сорвал портрет. Бумага разошлась в его пальцах, как ему показалось, слишком громко. Он поднял взгляд к потолку, чтобы не смотреть, как в мелкие кусочки превращается портрет императрицы.  
  
Через несколько дней Корво стало лучше. Его голос перестал так сильно прыгать в интонациях, он легче справлялся с собой.  
  
Только по ночам он кричал все так же громко.  
  
Все окружающие тактично об этом молчали, хотя Дауд чувствовал, как китобои ходят встревоженными. Он иногда слышал их разговоры о том, что, может, Билли была права. Они обязательно затыкались, как только Дауд появлялся в их поле зрения, но почему-то Дауду было совершенно все равно на эти опасные звоночки того, что его и дальше будут предавать.  
  
Дауд понимал Корво, наверное. Все навалившиеся чувства проецировались через Бездну, отражались от нее, увеличивались в размерах и значимости и выливались в слишком яркие иллюзии. Иногда Дауд ловил отголоски его снов, липких и ледяных, похожих на черные воды, отравленные чумой, из которых никак не выбраться.  
  
Он знал, как это тяжело и мерзко, и избавиться от этого очень сложно. Особенно сложно, когда в одном пространстве заперты двое меченых, и у обоих есть проблемы со сном.  
  
Дауд никогда не оказывался в его снах, но ему казалось, он слишком к этому близок, и это было дико и неправильно: он очень боялся, что однажды это произойдет.  
  
В один из дней Дауд нашел его в своем святилище. Корво сидел на полу, спиной привалившись к стене, обняв колени, и смотрел на портрет Чужого, увитый цветами. Он не обратил на Дауда внимания, и тот, тихо подойдя, присел рядом, практически касаясь Корво плечом.  
  
— Я никогда не поклонялся Чужому, — прошептал Корво через несколько минут молчания. — Наверное, теперь самое время начать.  
  
Дауд хмыкнул.  
  
— И как ты себе представляешь поклонение?  
  
Корво замялся и пожал плечами.  
  
Дауд достал из кармана помятую сигарету и закурил. Он легонько стукнулся головой о стену, поднимая взгляд к потолку, выдохнул дым. Здесь, у святилища он почему-то казался особенно неземным.  
  
Корво неожиданно отобрал у него сигарету, не спрашивая, и затянулся. Дауд не стал возражать, но фыркнул, услышав едва сдерживаемый кашель. Сигарету Корво вернул, и Дауд, докурив ее, затушил окурок о лезвие меча.  
  
Метка от близости другого меченого была теплее обычного.  
  
Корво, похоже, тоже это чувствовал. Иначе бы, наверное, не протянул Дауду левую руку. Дауд, не задавая лишних вопросов ни себе, ни Корво, стянул перчатку со своей ладони, и взял Корво за руку, переплетая пальцы. Жаром пробило до нутра, выкрутило позвоночник, заставляя практически задохнуться.  
  
У Корво тоже сбилось дыхание. Он дернулся, сжал пальцы крепче и застыл будто в ужасе. Постепенно слишком острые ощущения притупились, стали мягче, и теперь держаться за руки было просто приятно. Это дарило чувство какого единения и…  
  
 _И дома._  
  
Дауд выдохнул, уставившись на портрет Чужого с раной в холсте.  
  
Корво неожиданно привалился к его плечу, сложил голову и затих опять. Дауд стал вслушиваться в его спокойное дыхание, закрыв глаза.  
  
Бездна текла сквозь них, и это ощущалось правильно. Так должно было быть всегда.  
  
Дауд ощутил, как на них обращает внимание сам воздух, и облегченно вздохнул. Чужой смотрел на них из Бездны, его взгляд наверняка заинтересованно блестел. Он не показывался, но Дауд мог сказать, что хорошо знает своего бога. По крайней мере то, как он может смотреть.  
  
Корво пошевелился и выпрямился.  
  
У Корво глаза были затянуты черной Бездной, и Дауд задержал дыхание. Это выглядело дико: его глаза, сейчас так похожие на глаза Чужого, казались больше, чем на самом деле. Дауд моргнул, и Бездна пленкой закрыла и его глаза.  
  
Он будто уставился на солнце, которое вдруг оказалось слишком близко.  
  
Корво удивленно воскликнул, одернулся и отвернулся, пряча взгляд. Дауд тоже не сумел удержать Бездну и прижал ладони к заболевшим глазам, жмурясь до всполохов. Бездна посмотрела на Бездну через отражения, и Дауд даже не понял, что он точно видел, но это было невыносимо.  
  
Корво рядом тяжело дышал. Дауд разомкнул веки и сначала испугался, потому что не сразу сумел что-либо разглядеть: перед глазами стояла яркая белая муть, силуэты в которой проступали очень медленно.  
  
— Больше мы так делать не будем, — сказал Корво надломлено. Дауд хмыкнул и сначала кивнул, но потом опомнился и ответил вслух:  
  
— Определенно.  
  
Корво несмело засмеялся.  
  
Смех у Корво был красивый.  
  
Эмили больше не смотрела на Дауда злой волчицей, и это как-то успокаивало. Дауд старался не пересекаться с ней в коридорах.  
  
Еще через пару дней он решил, что тянуть больше просто нельзя. Его китобои замечали снующих по кварталу смотрителей: они ходили прямо вокруг их укреплений и присматривались. Это нервировало. Он не знал, стал ли Мартин Верховным Смотрителем, но, может, если стал, то так он пытался обезопасить их и себя. Посылал смотрителей на разведку мелкими группками.  
  
В итоге через еще несколько дней Корво начал разговор о лорде-регенте сам. Пришел к Дауду и сказал, что пора.  
  
— Сначала нужно разобраться с Далилой, — устало ответил Дауд, думая о том, что когда Эмили вернут на трон, он будет отсыпаться сутки.  
  
— Значит, мое дело — лорд-регент, твое дело — Далила, — сказал Корво серьезно.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Без «но». Лорд-регент — моя забота и моя  _месть_ , — последнее слово Корво практически прошипел, и Дауду понравилась решимость и злоба в его голосе. — Далила же касается тебя, а не меня. Все честно.  
  
Дауду пришлось согласно кивнуть.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился он, не став больше спорить.  
  
Отпускать Корво одного на это дело было почти… страшно.  
  
Дауд отдал распоряжение найти Корво пистолет и меч, и когда Корво взял его, взвешивая в руке, у Дауда внутри на мгновение похолодело. Он вспомнил, как легко Корво отрубил руку смотрителю одним выверенным движением. Также легко Корво может снести голову ему.  
  
Но Корво лишь поигрался с мечом и положил его обратно на стол.  
  
— В таком случае мы выдвигаемся завтра, — сказал Корво полувопросительно, и Дауд кивнул. Он отцепил от пояса один из амулетов и протянул ему. Корво удивленно взглянул, но подарок принял. Метку на мгновение обожгло.  
  
К ночи небо заволокло тяжелыми тучами, от которых слипались глаза.  
Дауд услышал скрип двери внизу, затем последовали шаги, которые он без труда узнал, и так и замер не в очень удобной позе — вытянувшись на спине и руки сложив на животе. Корво походил по помещению, поднялся по лестнице и остановился возле кровати. Дауд задержал дыхание, продолжая прикидываться спящим. Он услышал возню, понял, что Корво разувается, и внутри екнуло так, что стало больно.  
  
Корво предпочитал оставаться на ночь с дочерью. Дауд как-то увидел их спящими вдвоем: они держались друг за друга, как две кошки, и Дауд особенно отчетливо ощущал, чего их лишил.  
  
А теперь он пришел — сам. Дауд побоялся вдыхать. Корво лег на край его постели, сжался на боку и на некоторое время перестал шевелиться. Дауду закололо руку. Он боялся его спугнуть, но дышать все же было нужно.  
  
Через пять вдохов Корво вдруг сдвинулся и прижался к его плечу. Дауд повернул к нему голову, не размыкая век, прикоснулся лбом ко лбу и ощутил рваное теплое дыхание на лице. Корво пошевелился: его отмеченная рука легла на отмеченную ладонь Дауда, и их обоих прострелило от ладони до плеча. Дауд непроизвольно дернулся, Корво дернулся тоже, и оба застыли.  
  
— У нас завтра большое дело, — прошептал Корво сипло. Дауд сглотнул. Ради Чужого, как же много всего. Дауд пойдет за Далилой. Корво пойдет за лордом-регентом. Почему-то с этого ракурса, из этой постели, следующая ночь казалась такой невозможно далекой.  
  
Через полминуты щеки Дауда коснулись влажные холодные губы, и у него дыхание перехватило.  
  
— Спасибо. За то, что делаешь все это.  
  
Дауд свистяще выдохнул. Неожиданно разораться, разрыдаться и впасть в истерический хохот захотелось самому.  
  
Все это было таким неправильным. Корво теперь чувствует, Корво связан с Чужим, и Корво лежит в постели того, кто убил его императрицу.  
  
Дауд не был уверен, может ли быть еще что-то более извращенное в его жизни.  
  
— Почему-то теперь все, что было до ритуала, кажется невыносимо далеким, — шепнул Корво, будто читая мысли. — Я не… я помню, как ты ее убил.  
  
Слышать об этом не хотелось, но Дауд смолчал. Он заслужил.  
  
— Я все помню, — продолжал Корво. — Но у меня нет сил ненавидеть. Особенно после того, что ты делал для нас. Я не чувствовал, но у усмиренных такая хорошая память. И я чувствую сейчас.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Дауд просто и тихо, на большее его не хватило. Сердце колотилось по горлу.  
  
— И ты ведь здесь, — прошептал Корво еще тише. Дауд подумал: он сейчас умрет на месте. — Ты вернул мне мою дочь. И меня.  
  
— Осталось вернуть твоей дочери трон, — прошептал Дауд, и Корво кивнул.  
  
— Все завтра, — ответил Корво, и Дауд молча с ним согласился. — Постарайся не умереть.  
  
Дауд хмыкнул.  
  
— Тебе того же.  
  
Проснулся Дауд от того, что услышал шаги Корво. Тот поднялся раньше и теперь собирался. Дауд слышал, как внизу он шумит пистолетом. Он встал, достал из сундука противогаз и спустился к нему.  
  
Корво только управился с портупеей, прицепив к ней пистолет и меч.  
  
— Возьми это, — обронил Дауд, протягивая ему противогаз. Корво приподнял брови. — Будет лучше, если они не увидят твоего лица.  
  
— Ты убиваешь не скрываясь, — хмыкнул Корво, но противогаз взял.  
  
— Я всегда был убийцей. Ты — сбежавший из тюрьмы лорд-защитник. Если ты попадешься лорду-регенту на глаза, то он узнает тебя и будет знать, куда давить. Если что. А еще убийца, прячущий лицо, всегда навевает больше страха.  
  
— Ну, кроме тебя, конечно.  
  
— Кроме меня. Я себе имя уже сделал.  
  
Корво коротко хмыкнул и надел противогаз.  
  
Он выглядел почти как китобой.  
  
— В этом неудобно, — пожаловался Корво.  
  
— Привыкнешь. Иди уже.  
  
Корво отвернулся, но вдруг замер и снял противогаз. Он глубоко вдохнул, поправил волосы, чтобы те не падали на лицо. Потом повернулся к Дауду, очень странно прищурился, подошел и вдруг поцеловал.  
  
Дауда прострелило по позвоночнику и больно отдало в левую руку.  
  
Поймать Корво он не успел. Тепло губ исчезло так же быстро и внезапно, как и появилось. Корво вернул на голову противогаз и сбежал через крышу, оставив Дауда с колотящимся сердцем.


	10. Глава 10

Корво

****  
  
Возвращаться в Башню было…  
  
Корво смотрел на знакомый корабельный док, куда полгода назад вернулся из бесполезного и измотавшего путешествия по островам. Его везли тогда на лодке: капитан Карноу сидел рядом с ним, тоже усталый и задумчивый. Что с ним стало сейчас, Корво не знал. Тогда, полгода назад, он сидел в лодке и предвкушал, как вот-вот обнимет свою дочь, потом наконец поцелует Джессамину, оставшись с ней наедине, и как уснет после у нее на груди.  
  
Вместо этого он увидел, как ледяной клинок пробивает ее грудь, как она захлебывается в крови и умоляет его спасти Эмили.  
  
Это воспоминание пробрало до дрожи.  
  
Корво вспомнил, как сидел рядом с Даудом, держась за руку, которая отобрала у него Джессамину и целую жизнь. Вспомнил, что поцеловал его перед тем как уйти.  
  
Насколько это было глупо? Насколько он противоречил сам себе?  
  
Корво заставил себя оборвать эти мысли. Потом. Сейчас — лорд-регент. За то, что он чувствует или не чувствует по отношению к Дауду и остальным наемным убийцам, Корво будет корить себя потом. Потом, когда трон вернется к законной наследнице, когда он сам ляжет в свою постель и впервые за долгое время постарается уснуть во дворце. Тогда он разрешит себе истерики, сомнения и ненависть.  
  
Но это будет потом. Если он переживет эту ночь.  
  
Лорд-регент понастроил здесь укреплений, но Корво без особых проблем сумел пробраться по их крышам. Идти приходилось медленно, чтобы сновавшая внизу стража не услышала его шагов.  
  
Корво поправил противогаз и двинулся к знакомому месту, где видел Джессамину в последний раз. Внутренний двор то и дело освещался прожектором толлбоя, так что ползти пришлось практически по кустам.  
  
Поднявшись к верхней площадке, Корво остановился. В знакомой беседке он увидел служанку и охранника: они говорили о чем-то, стоя к нему спиной, и Корво поскорее спрятался за ящиками. Он моргнул, чтобы через Бездну следить за ними. Служанка говорила что-то про Джессамину, и Корво прикрыл глаза, с удивлением обнаружив, что так их образы стали даже четче.  
  
Вскоре они ушли. Корво подождал, пока они оба отойдут на приличное расстояние, огляделся и тихо выбрался из своего укрытия.  
  
Он остановился в беседке. Кровь давно была отмыта, но он будто до сих пор видел ее. Здесь поставили монумент, прямо на месте, где лежало ее тело.  
  


В ПАМЯТЬ  
О ЕЕ ВЕЛИЧЕСТВЕ  
ДЖЕССАМИНЕ КОЛДУИН  
  
МАТЕРИ ЭМИЛИ  
НАШЕЙ ИМПЕРАТРИЦЕ

  
  
В горле встал ком, и Корво зажмурился, чтобы взять себя в руки. Нельзя сейчас поддаваться этим чувствам, нельзя сейчас тонуть. Он просто не мог заставить себя смотреть на могильную плиту: в горле сжало так, что он не смог вдохнуть, и Корво поскорее отвернулся и спрятался за ящиками, чтобы дать себе немного времени отдышаться.  
  
Голова кружилась, в глазах было мутно.  
  
Противогаз захотелось стянуть, чтобы потереть их, но Корво не стал.  
  
Он позволил себе еще немного посидеть с закрытыми глазами не шевелясь, вслушиваясь в то, как колотится его собственное сердце, как его жжет. Корво казалось, он сейчас сгорит.  
  
Он заставил себя успокоиться и переместился на крышу беседки. Сердце ухнуло, пропустило удар, и Корво испуганно присел. Ощущение все еще было очень новым. Бездна всякий раз вспыхивала в нем талым ледяным пожаром, и это было совершенно дикое ощущение. Казалось, его выбрасывает из собственного тела.  
  
Корво поднял взгляд на Башню. Красивое белое здание было обито железом, которое прятало оконные проемы и балконы.  
  
Корво знал эту Башню как свои пять пальцев. Он провел здесь двадцать лет, изучил все ходы, входы, выходы. Знал, как незаметно попасть из одного угла дворца в другой. Но сейчас он смотрел на место, которое было для него домом все эти годы, и внутри скреблось отчаянием и страхом. В родных коридорах сейчас полно стражи, так просто не пройти.  
  
Корво подумалось, когда все вернется на круги своя, он не сможет спокойно воспринимать Башню еще очень долго.  
  
Он прикрыл глаза и сжал в пальцах амулет, который ему дал Дауд. Метка в ответ отозвалась покалыванием, а края кости неприятно впились в ладонь. Корво встряхнул головой, покосился на толлбоя во дворе и скользнул в кусты.  
  
Заходить в Башню прямо через главный вход — это просто удивительно самонадеянно, но так Корво и поступил. Сразу же он метнулся на одну из люстр (она даже не качнулась под его весом) и замер. Корво окинул холл взглядом, и у него заболело где-то за сердцем. Он столько раз шел вслед за Джессаминой по этой лестнице, столько раз подавал ей руку, столько раз…  
  
Корво глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как закипает внутри злоба, из-за которой в груди становится тесно.  
  
— Во дворе какой-то шум. Наши люди выясняют в чем дело, — сказал офицер. Корво увидел, что на лестнице установили какой-то пункт связи, на экране было изображение лорда-регента, и его вдруг скрутило жгучей душной ненавистью.  
  
— Удвойте охрану! Утройте! Сколько раз нужно повторять?! Почему люди не выполняют приказы?! — он звучал истерично и почти панически, и на мгновение Корво стало хорошо. Ему нравилось осознавать, что лорд-регент боится.  
  
— Да, лорд-регент, — продолжал офицер, — Мы с моими людьми позаботимся о том, чтобы сюда никто не проник.  
  
Корво про себя хмыкнул.  
  
Он дождался, пока стражники разойдутся, и, когда холл опустел, прыгнул на единственного оставшегося стражника — даже не думая вонзил нож ему в спину вдоль позвоночника. С такой силой лезвие вошло легко, вышло с некоторым трудом, и Корво отшатнулся, прячась в тени стены, задышав часто-часто. Кровь заляпала ему одежду, кажется, попала и на противогаз, и теперь она растекалась под грузным телом человека, который даже не успел закричать.  
  
Корво замутило, он тряхнул головой и едва поборол дрожь в руках. Это состояние продолжалось недолго, стоило вспомнить всю ту боль, что ему причинили, как он вдруг отчетливо ощутил огромное, не помещающееся в груди желание убивать. Мстить. Сделать больно всей этой страже, всем офицерам, которые подчинялись лорду-регенту.  
  
Корво встряхнул головой, переступил через труп и крепче стиснул меч в ладони. Он почти бегом поднялся по лестнице: на шум успел обернуться стражник, и Корво снес ему голову. Он тоже не успел закричать. Корво подумалось, что трупы стоило как-то припрятывать, но потом он решил, что у него нет на это времени.  
  
Добраться до Берроуза страшно хотелось. Как можно скорее. Убить его так, чтобы он увидел лицо Корво. Чтобы понял, кто его убийца.  
  
От собственных мыслей станет страшно потом, позже. Сейчас они лишь придали Корво сил. Заставили шагать дальше, практически не скрываясь. Случайно попавшуюся под руку служанку Корво не убил, лишь оглушил и оставил лежать в углу. Хоть в голове и было мутно, он все еще отдаленно понимал, что его гнев нужно направить лишь на Берроуза и на тех, кто непосредственно ему подчиняется, служанка же не сделала и не могла сделать что-либо для новой власти.  
  
Как выяснилось позднее, не задевать служанок было очень тяжело. Одна, увидев труп, почти завизжала, Корво успел приложить ее по голове, надеясь, что это ее не убьет.  
  
Действовал Корво быстро, потому что терпения уже не хватало. Убив еще троих, он остановился, в служебном коридоре, услышав руну. Он удивленно замер, метку закололо. Корво пошел на звук — чем ближе он подходил, тем громче руна звучала. Постепенно громкость перестала нарастать, но звук внезапно стал глубоким, добиравшимся до костей, и у Корво стало сводить зубы, пока он спускался по лестнице вниз.  
  
Он остановился, пригнувшись, выглянул из-за угла.  
  
Корво увидел палача: его обожгло изнутри, и он, не думая, выхватил пистолет и выстрелил из него. Грузное тело громко упало на пол; волкодав, которого Корво сначала не заметил, тут же проснулся, вскакивая на тонкие ноги, но Корво успел сориентироваться — и волкодав упал возле хозяина.  
  
Корво выдохнул, выскользнул из-за угла, чувствуя, как его колотит.  
  
Святилище Чужого здесь было меньше, чем у Дауда, но оно тоже было задрапировано фиолетовой тканью и оплетено колючей проволокой. На столешнице лежала руна, Корво зло взглянул на палача и забрал ее. Стоило коснуться китовой кости, как руна перестала звенеть; метка на мгновение зажглась, но после себя руна оставила в ладони тепло. Корво окинул святилище взглядом, отступив на пару шагов, и подумал о том, что палача никто не спешил объявлять еретиком и усмиренным, хотя он даже не скрывался.  
  
Продвижение по Башне Корво запомнил обрывочными отрывками красного цвета. Пальто промокло от крови, иногда из пальцев из-за нее выскальзывала рукоять. Убивать неожиданно оказалось просто. Отрубать головы, стрелять, пробивать мечом грудь. Метку сладко жгло от того, насколько часто он ей пользовался. Потихоньку левая рука начала болеть: боль распространилась от кисти до плеча, перетекла на грудь, но Корво не обращал на это внимания.  
  
Он вышел на второй этаж, тут же под руку попался смотритель с шарманкой, и Корво снес ему голову. Вокруг слышалось множество шагов, и это очень нервировало. Конечно, тела давно обнаружили, и все уже знали, что в Башню проник убийца.  
  
Корво знал, что где-то здесь была маленькая потайная комната. Он хорошо помнил, как прятался там с Джессаминой. Нужный камин нашелся быстро: Корво поспешно дернул за светильник, являвшийся тайным рычагом, и железная заслонка в камине отъехала, открывая комнатушку. Он шмыгнул туда, закрыл заслонку и сел на пол, вздыхая. Комната имела треугольную форму, здесь был только стол.  
  
Отдышавшись, Корво снял противогаз и протер стекла. Потом он заставил себя встать, вытер руки об одежду и устало окинул взглядом помещение. На столе, покрытом пылью, обнаружилась бумага. Корво взял ее и узнал почерк Джессамины. Он вздрогнул и сначала отложил ее, потому что бередить рану страшно не хотелось. Но в итоге Корво не выдержал. Джессамина писала о том, что скучает. Корво стиснул зубы и, чтобы добить себя окончательно, включил аудиограф, бывший здесь же.  
  
Ее тихий голос, обращавшийся к Эмили, разлился по комнате. Корво опять сел на пол, привалился к стене и закрыл глаза, слушая ее.  
  
Со времени в тюрьме он не представлял себе, какой бы была его жизнь сейчас, не будь убийства. Сначала усмирение, а потом просто было не до того. Теперь Корво вслушивался в ее голос и думал о том, что его дни текли точно так же, как и сотни и тысячи дней до того. Что иногда она позволяла бы ему оставаться с ней на ночь, чтобы он целовал ее с утра.  
  
В груди пекло. Корво прижал ладони к лицу, переводя дыхание, потом встряхнулся, натянул противогаз и, взглянув через Бездну, вернулся в коридор, чувствуя себя опустошенным и сломанным. Он прошелся дальше, перешагнул через трупы и наткнулся на стену света. Тогда он вернулся в холл, где перепрыгнул на центральную люстру, а потом обратил внимание на балкон наверху. Перемахнул туда, увидел Берроуза в помещении, выругался про себя, спрятавшись за стеной, а потом перенесся на твердый полог над кроватью. От предвкушения сдавливало горло.  
  
Корво снял противогаз. Глубоко вдохнул. И бросился, больше не думая.  
  
Корво обрушился на Берроуза сверху, подобно коршуну, и вместо когтей у него было остро заточенное лезвие меча. Лорд-регент вскрикнул, когда Корво упал на него, придавливая своим весом, забарахтался, но его дернули, переворачивая, потому что Корво очень хотел смотреть в его искаженное ужасом лицо.  
  
Глаза у лорда-регента были и без того дикие, но расширились еще сильнее, когда Корво прижал меч к его беззащитному открытому горлу, выставленному напоказ. Берроуз закричал, но никто на крик, конечно, не пришел, потому что было некому. Корво задохнулся, видя отчаяние во взгляде человека под ним. Человека, понявшего, что вот, он теряет все, чего достиг.  
  
О, Корво нравилось видеть это на его лице.  
  
Конечно, Берроуз узнал его. Конечно, он увидел, что клейма у Корво на лице больше нет.  
  
Лезвие вошло в кожу легко, пропороло ее беззвучно, и кровь брызнула на лицо, заливая глаза; Корво дернулся, стремясь видеть, как вытекает из чужого тела жизнь.  
  
И это было самое правильное ощущение в его жизни.  
  
Его сердце колотилось о ребра так сильно, что это было больно. Сердцебиение отдавало в кончики пальцев.  
  
Когда Берроуз перестал хрипеть и застыл, Корво отстранился и упал на пол возле его тела, практически в лужу крови, заляпав волосы, тяжело дыша. Он закрыл глаза, выронив меч из пальцев, пролежал так несколько секунд, а потом у него из горла вырвался истерический смешок. Сначала один короткий. Потом еще один. Через несколько секунд Корво расхохотался, прижимая окровавленные ладони к лицу — резко оборвался, повернулся набок, спиной к телу Берроуза, и сжался, зажмурившись. Его колотило.  
  
Нужно было немедленно встать и бежать отсюда, но у Корво не было сил.  
  
Впрочем, пришлось себя заставить.  
  
Он встал. Посмотрел на труп Берроуза и поднялся за противогазом.  
  
Мысли в голове метались больные и лихорадочные. Позже Корво возненавидит себя за них и за свою жестокость, с которой он прошелся по Башне. Но сейчас было не до того. Он выместил всю свою злобу, бывшую до того бессильной и запертой в его теле, и теперь чувствовал себя опустошенным и разбитым, совершенно потерянным, а что делать — не знал.  
  
Нужно возвращаться.  
  
 ****

Дауд

****  
  
Корво обнаружился сидящим на полу святилища, привалившись к стене: выглядел он совершенно дико, будто зверь, загнанный и измученный.  
  
— Как лорд-регент? — спросил Дауд с сомнением. Корво очень шумно и с хрипами дышал. Он был перемазан в крови: она вымочила одежду и каким-то образом осталась даже на лице и волосах, хотя они должны были быть спрятаны под противогазом.  
  
— Мертв. Как Далила?  
  
— Мертва, — ответил он и ничего больше не добавил. Ни про картину, ни про планы Далилы, ни про то, что, по сути, спас Эмили. Корво необязательно это знать. Дауд, возможно, так наказывал себя. Но об этом он не хотел слишком много думать.  
  
На самом деле, когда Дауд узнал о планах Далилы, для него все встало на свои места. Она хотела Эмили в свои лапы, каким-то образом узнала (вероятно, через Билли… которая могла прийти к ведьмам чуть ли не сразу после убийства Джессамины), что лорд-защитник, а потом и наследница оказались у Дауда — и все, отсюда и нападение.  
  
Корво кивнул и прижал руки к лицу. Потом встряхнулся. Он никак не мог отдышаться, и это вызывало опасения.  
  
Дауд присел на пол возле него, практически соприкасаясь плечами. Он снял перчатку с левой руки и протянул Корво ладонь. Корво взялся за нее: Дауда прошило легкой дрожью, метку сладко закололо. Рука у Корво была ледяной и немного дрожала.  
  
— Все закончилось, — прошептал Корво сдавленно, будто через силу, а потом истерически хохотнул. — Ради Чужого…  
  
Постепенно дыхание Корво выровнялось. Он привалился к плечу Дауда, сложил голову и закрыл глаза. Дауд не стал возражать. Корво прижался к нему теснее, чуть поменял положение и неожиданно обнял за руку, переплетая пальцы. Дауд закрыл глаза.  
  
Метка потеплела.  
  
Кажется, они задремали, сидя вот так недвижимо, наслаждаясь самым настоящим ощущением безопасности. Когда Дауд открыл глаза, у него затекла спина и шея, но он так и не пошевелился, потому что Корво дышал очень спокойно и размеренно: он выглядел  
умиротворенным, хоть и был весь измазан в крови. Дауд не стал его будить. Еще несколько минут он сидел, вслушиваясь в дыхание Корво, потом тот зашевелился и лег набок, сложив голову Дауду на колени, взгляд направив к портрету Чужого. Дауд, помедлив, положил ладонь на его слипшиеся волосы и стал гладить.  
  
— Я перебил там почти всех, — прошептал Корво тихо и испуганно. Он сиротливо сжался, обнимая себя руками. — Перерезал глотки, протыкал тела мечом, стрелял в головы, — его голос съехал до полуслышного шепота, и Дауд практически задержал дыхание. Корво задышал тяжелее. — Разве стража была в чем-то виновата? Они просто исполняли приказы.  
  
«Я тоже просто исполнял приказ», — подумал Дауд устало.  
  
— Я просто вырезал там всех, как…  
  
Дауд ласково провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке. Корво вдруг поймал его ладонь и прижал к своему лицу. Ткнулся в ладонь убийцы носом, как пес. Дауд стянул перчатку со второй руки и положил ее Корво на голову, поглаживая.  
  
— Ты имеешь право на гнев, — сказал Дауд, едва справившись с голосом.  
  
— А на убийства? Никто не может иметь на такое право.  
  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, Корво. Хватит. Ты сделал сегодня такое большое дело. Пожалуйста, оставь ненависть к себе и самокопание на потом.  
  
Корво глубоко и судорожно вдохнул и, кажется, послушался. Он расслабился под его ладонью, обмяк, и дыхание скоро успокоилось тоже. Дауд прикрыл глаза: уснуть опять не смог, зато Корво, кажется, снова провалился в неглубокий сон.  
  
Когда Корво проснулся опять, Дауд потянул его за собой на реку. Корво сначала не хотел никуда идти, но поддался, только услышав о том, что Эмили может испугаться, если увидит его таким.  
  
Корво закрыл глаза и не шевелился вообще, пока Дауд осторожно стирал кровь с его лица. Потом он надавил Корво на плечо, вынуждая склониться над водой Ренхевена, и смыл засохшую кровь с его встрепанных волос.  
  
Только тогда Корво отмер, часто заморгал и прищурился на заходящее солнце. Он шумно вдохнул и, отойдя от воды, устало сел на песок, подогнув ноги. Выглядел Корво совершенно измученным, будто не спал с неделю.  
  
Дауд понимал. Он сам чувствовал нечто похожее после убийства императрицы. Когда совершаешь что-то значимое, то теряешься, ведь огромной сложной цели больше нет. Это опустошение очень сложно прогнать.  
  
Дауд присел возле него, сложив руки на колени. Корво молча протянул ему руку, и Дауд молча взялся на нее, вдруг поняв, что Корво делает это, чтобы не ощущать себя потерянным. В Бездне. И в мире в принципе.  
  
— Чужой больше не говорил со мной, — сказал Корво тихо. Звучал он будто немного разочарованно.  
  
— Показывается он редко, но если показывается, то его не заткнешь, — Дауд хмыкнул негромко.  
  
Корво устало хмыкнул в ответ.  
  
Они сидели так молча, держась за руки, пока солнце не село и не потемнело небо.  
  
В последнюю ночь Корво не остался с Даудом, он лег, конечно, с дочерью. Дауд не мог заснуть и ничего не мог с собой поделать: следил за ними через Бездну, гадая, может ли Корво это чувствовать.  
  
А с утра, едва забрезжил рассвет, Корво позвал его на крышу и очень тихо сказал, будто его что-то тревожило:  
  
— Нам пора.  
  
Дауд кивнул. Корво замер в нерешительности напротив него, потом подошел и поцеловал. Очень коротко и смазано.  
  
— Мы не будем об этом говорить, — прошептал Дауд с полувопросительной интонацией.  
  
— Нет. Не будем.  
  
Корво кивнул. Улыбнулся ему — робко и едва заметно, а потом отвернулся и ушел в коридор, окликая Эмили.  
  
Когда они ушли, Дауд обнаружил на столе оставленный детский рисунок. Дауд угадал в нем себя: корявый человечек в красным с мечом наготове.


	11. Эпилог

Дайте убийце вдоволь напиться  
Горечи искренних слез…

  
  
Дауд понял, что не один, как только зашел в помещение. Он остановился, посмотрел через Бездну и увидел, что человек сидит на его постели, и на руке у него горит метка. Внутри сжалась нетерпеливая пружина, и Дауд переместился наверх, перемахнул через перила и остановился.  
  
— Привет, — сказал Корво тихо. На мгновение Дауду показалось, что они все еще где-то вначале пути, будто и не было убийства лорда-регента и почти месяца молчания после: Корво сидел на его постели, подогнув под себя ногу. Клейма на лбу не было, и Дауд выдохнул.  
  
Он был рад его видеть, что уж тут врать.  
  
Сердце кольнуло, сжало и сбило дыхание.  
  
Корво выглядел посвежевшим, отдохнувшим, возвращение во дворец с добрым именем явно пошло ему на пользу. Он немного обстриг волосы, так что теперь прическа выглядела аккуратно, и лорд в Корво угадывался.  
  
Посреди этого разбойничьего логова он теперь выглядел не совсем уместно, только на руке все так же чернела метка.  
  
— Привет, — ответил Дауд, отмерев. Он подошел ближе, на ходу отстегнул пояс с оружием и оставил его на столе, там же, где свое оружие оставил Корво.  
  
Остаться перед кем-то безоружным — просто высший знак доверия среди таких, как Дауд. И, наверное, очень большой шаг для Корво после всего произошедшего.  
  
Корво встал с постели, оставляя на ней свое пальто неаккуратным комком. Без него он выглядел беззащитнее и чуточку меньше.  
  
Дауд встал ближе, не зная, что сказать, но слова и не потребовались.  
  
Корво улыбнулся — улыбка так ему шла — и поцеловал его первый, сложив ладони на шею. Это было просто прикосновение губ к губам без всякого движения, но Дауду хватило, его прострелило вниз по позвоночнику, руку с меткой обожгло.  
  
Это было похоже на самое первое соприкосновение с Бездной: новое, пугающее, дикое и в то же время такое правильное, будто так должно было быть всегда.  
  
У Корво теплые губы.  
  
И он такой живой.  
  
Дауд положил ладони на его бока, провел вверх-вниз, вдыхая, сжал его, разомкнул губы и получил ответное движение.  
  
Он отстранился, как показалось, слишком быстро, только чтобы притянуть его к себе еще ближе, ткнуться лицом в сгиб между плечом и шеей, сложить ладони между лопатками и сжать крепко-крепко.  
  
У Корво так дико колотилось сердце, Дауд чувствовал это через плотные слои одежды. Его ладони сдвинулись, одна сжала Дауду волосы, вторая опустилась на спину.  
  
Дауд глубоко вдохнул — пахло дворцом — и ему захотелось закричать, потому что происходящее было слишком хорошим, чтобы быть правдой.  
  
Дауд всего этого не заслуживает.  
  
Корво не шевелился, только тоже очень глубоко дышал.  
  
Ради Чужого, как же это все дико, так просто не должно быть, но так было.  
  
Дауд разомкнул губы, чтобы озвучить хоть что-то из тех оборванных мыслей, что метались в голове, но Корво оборвал:  
  
— Не надо, я знаю, что ты скажешь. Пожалуйста, не надо.  
  
Дауд зажмурился.  
  
 _я убийца я разрушил твою жизнь и жизнь твоей дочери я лишил вас всего я тебя не заслуживаю ты всего этого не заслуживал как ты вообще решил прийти сюда после всего Корво ты такой невозможный ради Чужого я так тебя люблю_  
  
— Я прощаю тебя за все, — прошептал Корво едва слышно ему на ухо, Дауд подумал, он сейчас упадет, это был удар под дых и в спину одновременно, этого слишком много и слишком больно.  
  
— Не надо, — ответил он дрогнувшим голосом, и Корво отмер, взявшись гладить его по волосам. Незамысловатое движение добивало окончательно.  
  
— Надо. Ты сделал для нас всё.  
  
Дауд не ответил, стараясь сглотнуть ком в горле. Глазам было горячо и мокро.  
  
— Ты невозможный, — обронил он через почти что минуту. — Аттано, таких, как ты, просто не бывает.  
  
Корво засмеялся, и Дауд попытался восстановить дыхание. Не получалось. Он задыхался, и ему так это нравилось. Корво в руках был податливым и теплым, и на поцелуи он отвечал, губы были горячими.  
  
Корво остался на ночь, и они сидели в святилище в окружении разросшихся гортензий, и Дауд чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым. Они говорили, держась за руки, касаясь меток друг друга, и Дауд слушал, как Корво вспоминает Карнаку, и с тоской он понимал, что узнает улицы, о которых он говорит. И что ему тоже тоскливо.  
  
Корво приходил нечасто. Он был наверняка очень занят и наверняка боялся оставлять Эмили без своего присмотра, но он все же находил время, чтобы прийти в затопленный квартал и взять Дауда за руку.  
  
Дауд смотрел на Корво, лежащего в его неудобной узкой кровати, и в голове не укладывалось каждый раз, как он может возвращаться сюда, как может доверять рукам убийцы настолько, что засыпает в них без кошмаров.  
  
Дауду казалось это диким, и он понимал, что Корво, скорее всего, думает об этом тоже.  
  
Кажется, они начинали делить сны на двоих, но Дауд не мог запомнить ничего из того, что ему виделось. Наверное, это было и не важно, хватало ощущений.  
  
Корво ощущался как дом.  
  
То же самое Дауд иногда ощущал в Бездне, правда в ней его кидало от ощущения полнейшей безопасности до беспросветного и отчаяния.  
  
Чужой объяснял это тем, что Бездна отражает чувства человека, множит их и превращает иллюзию в осязаемую реальность.  
  
Дауду казалось, все это слишком хорошо, чтобы продолжаться слишком долго, и он, конечно, был прав. В какой-то момент визиты стали реже, а Корво всякий раз смотрел все задумчивее и напряженнее.  
  
И Дауд понимал. Он ничего не говорил, довольствуясь тем, что есть, думая, что не заслуживает и капли из того, что происходит между ними. Не после всего, что он сделал. Последующая помощь казалась Дауду незначительной и недостаточной для прощения. Убийство императрицы не перекроет ничто, этого никак не стереть.  
  
И он знал, что однажды это выльется в то, что Корво захочет все закончить. Уйти и никогда больше не пересекаться, и этот разговор неизбежно начался: утром, после ночи в одной постели.  
  
— Ты говорил, что уедешь из Дануолла, — шепнул Корво. Дауд повернул к нему голову, задерживая дыхание. Корво приподнялся, подперев голову рукой, смотрел в упор, и взгляд жег Дауду метку. — Ты все еще собираешься?  
  
Дауд глубоко вдохнул. Думать сейчас так не хотелось.  
  
— Я думал об этом.  
  
Дауду вдруг так захотелось, чтобы Корво сказал ему не уезжать.  
  
Так у него появится предлог остаться. Так он сможет сбросить с себя ответственность за это решение, остаться в полумертвом душном городе, который Дауд топил в крови.  
  
Единственное, что держит его здесь, — это Корво.  
  
Это осознание Дауда испугало. Он никогда не был привязан к месту из-за человека. На нем вдруг будто оказался тяжелый ошейник, сжимающий шею до легкого удушения.  
  
Но Корво молчал. Он только очень серьезно и как-то тоскливо смотрел, и Дауду подумалось, что Корво, может, хочет, чтобы он уехал.  
  
Это даже честно. Обидно и больно, и опустошающе, но честно. Дауду нельзя здесь оставаться, он должен уехать из Дануолла, оставить китобоев, оставить убийства и оставить Корво. Дауд, наверное, вернется на Серконос и будет там искать руны из китовых костей.  
  
Там их гораздо больше, чем здесь.  
  
Дауд — убийца, и Дауд счастья не заслуживает. Не с тем человеком, которому сломал жизнь.  
  
Корво встал с постели и начал одеваться. Дауд не стал его останавливать.  
  
— Я не думаю, что приду еще, — сказал Корво тихо-тихо, будто боялся это говорить.  
  
Дауд сел, опустил ресницы и быстро сосчитал до десяти.  
  
Стало больно.  
  
— Я понимаю, — ответил Дауд также тихо.  
  
Корво застегнул последнюю пуговицу и теперь стоял посреди комнаты в нерешительности. Выглядел он бледным и будто немного испуганным. Будто страшно не хотел уходить, зная, что больше не придет.  
  
У Дауда внутри опять крошилось. Он никогда ни на что не надеялся. Конечно. Но лишаться было тяжело.  
  
Он подошел, и Корво тут же за него схватился, притягивая к себе ближе, щекотно уткнулся носом Дауду в шею, и Дауд зарылся голыми ладонями в его волосы, сжимая очень крепко, наверное, делая больно.  
  
 _я не хочу тебя отпускать_  
  
Они простояли так долго. Дауд вслушивался в чужое сердцебиение, чувствовал объятия холодных рук, и хотелось умереть — здесь и сейчас.  
  
Смерть, впрочем, не приходила.  
  
Корво немного отодвинулся и поцеловал его — нежно. Его ладонь с меткой легла Дауду на щеку, и тот поймал ее в свою, крепко сжав ледяные пальцы. Метка отозвалась покалыванием.  
  
Корво отстранился. Отступил, пряча взгляд, и через секунду исчез. Дауд услышал тяжелые шаги по крыше.  
  
Он закрыл глаза, стискивая в кулак левую руку. Метку до сих пор кололо. Дауд моргнул и посмотрел вверх через Бездну: Корво не торопился, но из-за расстояния его уже едва ли можно было различить.  
  
— Он будет до конца жизни спрашивать себя, правильно ли поступил. Ты еще увидишь его, — прошептал Чужой за спиной. Дауд сморгнул влагу с ресниц, развернулся и практически ткнул Чужого пальцем в грудь.  
  
— Не смей, — голос жалко дрогнул, — не смей больше ничего говорить.  
  
Чужой улыбнулся — как-то особенно нежно — и промолчал.  
  
Он исчез.  
  
Через час все цветы в святилище завяли.  
  
Серконос встретил Дауда солнцем, играющим на поверхности теплого моря.


End file.
